To Be With You
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Sequel 'Dandelions Promise'. Naruto kembali ke Tokyo pada usia 28th. Sifatnya masih sama: ceria, blak- blakkan & mengesalkan. Namun dibalik semua itu, bisakah mereka; orang2di sekitarnya mengetahui rahasia tergelapnya? Mampukah mereka menyembuhkan ketakutan terbesarnya? Bisakah mereka menerimanya apa adanya? Ataukah mereka akan berlari setelah mengetahui kebenarannya? SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **To Be with You**

 **Prolog**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sewaktu aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam pasukan khusus tentara Amerika, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa pulang, menetap di Tokyo dan memiliki kehidupan normal seperti wanita lainnya. Dan di masa-masa sekarang, ketika menatap wajah suami dan putraku, aku seringkali berpikir; bagaimana jika dulu aku memilih untuk tetap menyembunyikan diri? Jika itu terjadi, mungkin saat ini aku hanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang kesepian? Ah, entahlah!

Saat ini umurku tak lagi muda, putra semata wayangku bahkan sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, tahun ini. Namun apa yang terjadi di masa lalu masih bisa kuingat secara jelas dan detail. Kematian ayahku membawaku pulang ke Tokyo saat usiaku tujuh belas tahun. Misi pertamaku sebenarnya cukup mudah; memberikan dog tag milik Ayah pada kakakku; Kurama. Namun hal mudah itu menjadi sulit saat perasaan terlibat di dalamnya. Siapa yang menyangka jika aku akan bertemu orang-orang yang kemudian menjadi sahabat, saudara angkat, bahkan salah satu diantara mereka menjadi suamiku. Aku pun tidak menyangka jika kedatanganku di dalam kehidupan mereka ikut merubah pandangan hidup mereka.

Kasus perampokan dan penyanderaan yang terjadi tahun 2005 di pusat perbelanjaan di Kota Tokyo membuatku tertembak dan koma. Dan kehidupanku kembali berjalan seperti biasa setelah aku terbangun dari koma. Aku menjadi anggota kehormatan pasukan khusus, prajurit terbaik dari yang terbaik. Hal itu membuatku senang untuk sesaat, dan sedih untuk waktu yang lebih lama.

Pekerjaanku saat itu memberiku banyak hal, namun juga merengut banyak hal. Aku pun tidak tahu berapa banyak musuh yang mati di tanganku. Sungguh aku tidak tahu. Mendali-mendali itu diberikan negara kepadaku sebagai tanda keberhasilan misi-misiku. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri, saat malam datang, sisi kemanusianku berteriak keras, protes. Inikah yang kuinginkan? Benar, mereka yang kubunuh; penjahat-penjahat berbahaya. Namun disisi lain, bukankah mereka juga manusia? Mungkin saja mereka seorang ayah, kakak, paman, ibu atau saudari yang dicintai. Aku telah memisahkan ayah dengan anaknya, memisahkan kakak dengan adiknya dan sebagainya- dan sebagainya. Rasa penyesalan itu terus menggerogoti hatiku, hingga aku pun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari kesatuan.

Pada satu titik tertentu, aku pernah begitu membenci diriku sendiri. Seringkali aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Oh, andai saja aku tidak teringat akan janji yang kuucapkan padanya, sebuah janji yang kuucapkan sebelum helaan napas terakhirnya.

Setelahnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke Tokyo. Saat itu usiaku hampir dua puluh delapan tahun.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi mereka saat aku kembali muncul untuk kedua kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang tanpa jejak. Mereka tidak pernah bertanya kemana aku pergi selama itu. Tidak pernah bertanya apa saja yang aku lakukan. Tidak. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tidak pernah terlontar, karena saat itu hanya ada ekspresi penuh syukur di wajah mereka, dan mereka memelukku erat- malam itu.

Saat bersama mereka, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembunyikan sisi gelapku. Namun pada akhirnya mereka tahu dan tetap menerimaku, memperlakukanku penuh kasih sayang. Membuatku merasa kembali dicintai dan merasa berhak untuk disayangi. Bersama mereka, akhirnya aku kembali menemukan jalan terang. Mereka mengulurkan tangan untuk menarikku dari tempat tergelap dalam hatiku. Mereka; pahlawanku.

Udara dingin awal bulan November yang bertiup kembali menyadarkanku ke masa kini, membuatku semakin merapatkan jaket dan syal tebal yang aku kenakan. Namun saat aku memejamkan mata, kenangan tahun-tahun itu kembali berputar di kepalaku. Kenangan itu tidak sepenuhnya indah, juga tidak sepenuhnya menyedihkan. Semuanya menjadi satu kombinasi yang membentuk pribadiku sekarang.

Namaku Uchiha Naruto, inilah kisahku, dan aku berjanji akan menceritakannya secara detail kepada kalian semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^-^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter 1 : Aku Pulang**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 _"Ada dua cara untuk menebarkan cahaya terang: Jadilah nyala lilin atau cermin yang menerima sinarnya."_

 _(Edith Wharton)_

 _..._

 **Tokyo, 08 Juli 2015**

Namikaze Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan bangunan salah satu mall terbesar di Kota Tokyo. Dia berdiri ragu, sementara tatapan matanya terarah lurus ke arah pintu kaca otomatis yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. "Mereka tidak akan mengenalimu." Gumamnya rendah pada dirinya sendiri, membuat rasa kesepian itu kembali menyengat dirinya dengan hebat.

Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menduga, seperti halnya lusa hari, kenekatannya ini hanya akan membuat rasa rindunya semakin menggunung.

Setelah melepas satu helaan napas panjang ia pun melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _sneakers_ putih untuk masuk ke dalam gedung itu.

Jeritan yang didominasi oleh suara kaum hawa menyapa pendengarannya saat ia masuk ke dalam gedung mall. Lantai satu mall ini dipenuhi oleh kerumunan remaja wanita, pria serta para nyonya yang sepertinya tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain berdiri, berdesakan demi bisa melihat penulis buku dan aktor pujaan mereka.

"Kurama...!"

"Itachi...!"

Jeritan panggilan itu terdengar lantang, silih berganti, nyaris membuat telinga Naruto tuli. Melangkahkan kaki, ia beranjak menerobos kerumunan yang terkadang melayangkan delikan tajam ke arahnya, namun Naruto bersikap tak peduli, dengan cueknya dia terus berjalan agar bisa melihat sosok Kurama dan Itachi lebih jelas.

Sementara itu, di atas panggung; Kurama, tiga orang aktor dan dua orang aktris serta Itachi duduk di belakang meja panjang yang sudah disiapkan oleh panitia. Untuk kali pertama Itachi dan Kurama terlibat dalam satu proyek besar. Kurama di daulat menjadi aktor pemeran utama film yang diangkat dari sebuah novel laris yang ditulis oleh Itachi. Film itu sudah selesai produksi, dan rencananya akan ditayangkan serentak awal bulan depan. Bulan ini akan menjadi bulan sibuk untuk para artis, dan tim produksi untuk mempromosikan film layar lebar tersebut.

Penggemar mereka berbaris rapi, menunggu dengan tidak sabar untuk menyapa aktor dan penulis buku yang tengah menjadi idola se-Asia. Dengan sikap ramah mereka menyapa penggemar mereka, membubuhkan tandatangan di buku yang ditulis oleh Itachi atau melayani permintaan penggemar untuk foto bersama.

Di tempatnya berdiri, Naruto tersenyum begitu tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat. Waktu sepertinya bukan hanya mengubah dirinya, tapi juga mengubah orang-orang yang disayanginya. Hingga detik ini dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kakaknya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang aktor? Dan bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Itachi- mantan ketua OSIS yang malas itu kini menjadi seorang penulis? Naruto kembali tersenyum, lebih lebar hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih hidup, setidaknya empat orang dari sembilan orang anggota Geng Akatsuki itu menjalani hidup dengan baik.

Ya. Ia sudah tahu profesi beberapa anggota geng Akatsuki lainnya. Kakuzu berprofesi sebagai pembalap motor GP, sementara Sasuke- putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu kini menjadi Direktur Muda di perusahaan Uchiha. Tentu saja, pikir Naruto. Memangnya Sasuke mau jadi apalagi? Tanpa sadar ia terkekeh, saat mengingatnya, membuat beberapa kepala melirik aneh ke arahnya. Naruto melepas napas panjang, menghiraukan bisikan beberapa orang yang masih menatapnya aneh dan mulai bergerak untuk menjauhinya.

Dia merindukan mereka semua. Kemarin lusa ia berdiri di depan gedung perkantoran Uzumaki, cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok ibunya dari kejauhan. Tanpa diduganya, ia pun melihat Sasuke setelahnya. Pria itu terlihat lebih menawan di usianya yang hampir dua puluh delapan tahun. Pantas saja para wanita bertekuk lutut di depannya, pikir Naruto masam.

Naruto terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak menyadari jika tadi- untuk sesaat sepasang iris rubi menatap ke arahnya lurus. Kurama masih tersenyum, menyalami penggemarnya dengan ramah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kurama tidak tahu sudah berapa ratus kali ia berhalusinasi melihat sosok adiknya berdiri tidak jauh darinya, namun saat ia melirik untuk kedua kali- sosok adiknya itu akan menghilang bersama angin.

Kurama kembali melirik ke arah Naruto berdiri untuk kedua kalinya. Senyum ramah di wajah Kurama menghilang. Sosok adiknya tidak menghilang. Kurama mengucek matanya pelan, lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jam satu, dimana Naruto berdiri diantara ratusan penggemarnya- terlihat melamun.

Dia tidak bermimpi. Dia tidak berkhayal. Naruto ada disini, dekat dengannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali adiknya sendiri. Rambut berwarna kuning keemasan itu milik adiknya. Adiknya sudah pulang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kurama berdiri, meloncati meja, turun dari panggung dan berteriak keras; "Naruto?!"

Tindakan serta suara keras Kurama jelas mengagetkan orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu. Para penggemar mulai ricuh, ribut dan bergerak maju untuk bisa menyentuh dan melihat idola mereka dari dekat.

Itachi tidak kalah kaget melihat perilaku tidak biasa sahabatnya. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat punggung sosok yang tengah dikejar oleh Kurama. Wanita berambut pirang sebahu itu; Naruto?

"Naruto?!" tanpa sadar Itachi ikut berteriak memanggil nama adik sahabatnya. Dengan gesit ia ikut meloncat turun dari atas panggung, menyebabkan kekacauan yang sebelumnya dibuat Kurama menjadi semakin besar. Penggemar mereka semakin histeris, jalan yang akan dilewati oleh Kurama dan Itachi tertutup rapat oleh barisan penggemar yang semakin tak terkendali.

Kurama kembali berteriak untuk kedua kalinya, gerakannya terhenti, penggemarnya mulai menarik-narik tubuhnya, meminta perhatiannya, namun hal itu tak berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Untuk ketiga kalinya ia kembali meneriakkan nama adiknya, sayangnya usahanya kembali gagal, panggilan kerasnya sama sekali tidak menghentikan langkah adiknya itu, karena Naruto terus berjalan cepat melewati kerumunan penggemar yang semakin memadat. Ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Kurama.

.

.

.

Hari ini, petang begitu cepat tiba. Di dalam gedung apartemennya Kurama berjalan mondar-mandir dengan ekspresi kusut. Acara jumpa penggemar dan promosi filmnya nyaris berakhir ricuh andai saja panitia pelaksana tidak cekatan mengendalikan keadaan. Benar. Semua itu memang salahnya, dan ia sudah menundukkan kepala dalam, meminta maaf atas tindakan tidak profesionalnya tadi siang.

"Aku yakin wanita itu Naruto," ujar Kurama tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ruangan apartemen yang didominasi oleh jendela kaca besar kini diisi oleh bayangan kebiruan malam awal bulan Juli yang hangat.

Di tempat duduknya, Itachi tergugu, terlihat berpikir keras sementara Sasuke duduk di sampingnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Adikku sudah pulang," sambung Kurama masih berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruang tengah apartemennya yang nyaman.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, sementara jarinya disusurkan ke rambut hitamnya. "Kalian pasti berhalusinasi lagi," katanya datar membuat Kurama menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya ringan dan kembali bicara masih dengan nada datar yang sama. "Bukankah kalian memanggilku kesini untuk meminta pendapatku?" ujarnya kalem. Dengan santai dia duduk bertopang kaki, sementara kedua bola matanya menatap Kurama tajam. "Dan aku sudah menyuarakan pendapatku. Terserah jika kalian mau mendengar pendapatku atau tidak."

Memikirkan ucapan Sasuke membuat Itachi mendengus kasar. Dia mulai jengah karena selama hampir sepuluh tahun ini Sasuke bersikap sangat brengsek. Itachi tahu jika adiknya melakukan hal itu untuk melupakan Naruto, mengusir bayangan wanita muda itu dari dalam pikirannya dan melanjutkan hidup. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, apa Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat sedikit lebih bijak? "Pendapatmu sama sekali tidak menenangkan," cibir Itachi dengan nada ketus yang terdengar jelas. "Kami tidak mungkin berhalusinasi," tambahnya cepat.

Oh, kenapa sekarang Itachi memutuskan untuk menyerangnya? Pikir Sasuke kesal. "Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan jika kau hanya melihat punggung wanita itu saja?"

Itachi mengangguk dengan berat hati.

"Itu maksudku," ujar Sasuke puas. "Di dunia ini, apa kau pikir hanya Naruto yang memiliki rambut pirang?"

Ruangan itu hening sesaat. Itachi dan Kurama menutup mulut rapat, merenungkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kerinduan kalian yang berlebihan membuat kalian berhalusinasi," tambahnya dengan dengusan pelan. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada saat Kurama memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri diseberangnya lalu menundukkan kepala dalam, merutuki dirinya. "Jika dia memang Naruto, kenapa dia harus melarikan diri?" tanyanya lagi, membuat ruangan itu kembali hening dengan udara yang terasa menjadi lebih berat. "Kita hentikan saja. Ok?" sambungnya.

Sasuke menepuk kedua lututnya sebelum berdiri. "Aku harap kalian tidak menggangguku lagi untuk hal konyol ini. Aku ada janji kencan yang jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi khayalan kalian! Malam minggu nanti bukankah pesta ulang tahun ibumu?" tanyanya pada Kurama dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sasuke melepas napas panjang, sejenak mendongak menatap langit-langit apartemen. "Kusarankan sebaiknya kalian membawa teman kencan ke pesta malam minggu nanti, atau kalian akan berurusan dengan para Nyonya yang mengesalkan." Tutupnya dengan ekspresi serius. Ia lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kurama dan Itachi yang semakin terlarut dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing.

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah gelap saat pintu di belakangnya tertutup. Kedua telapak tangannya terkepal erat di sisi kiri-kanan tubuhnya. Apa yang dilihatnya lusa hari di depan gedung perkantoran Uzumaki memang Naruto?

Jika benar itu Naruto, kenapa wanita itu tidak segera pulang ke rumah? Kenapa Naruto tidak memberi kabar jika dia sudah pulang? Apalagi yang ditunggu wanita menyebalkan itu?

Sial! Maki Sasuke di dalam hati. Ekspresinya semakin mengeras. Sepuluh tahun sudah berlalu, namun sikap Naruto tak juga berubah. Wanita itu masih saja bersikap seenaknya. Datang dan pergi sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu setelah kau muncul di hadapanku!" gumamnya berupa bisikan.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Suara sirine ambulans di kejauhan membangunkan Naruto dari tidur singkatnya. Ia melirik ke samping tempat tidurnya, menatap dengan desahan panjang sebuah jam meja yang diletakkan di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Pukul dua dini hari. Lumayan, pikirnya. Malam ini dia bisa tidur selama satu jam tanpa bantuan obat tidur.

Naruto bergerak pelan, mendudukkan diri lalu berdiri sebelum akhirnya berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kecil yang terdapat di dalam kamar hotel yang sudah ditempatinya selama empat hari belakangan ini.

Pada awalnya ia hanya ingin membasuh wajahnya, namun kilatan-kilatan dari masa lalunya membuatnya merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri di bawah pancuran. Mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin lalu menggosok seluruh tubuhnya dengan sabun hingga kulitnya terasa perih karena lecet.

Seluruh tubuhnya seolah menguarkan bau amis darah yang membuatnya membenci dirinya sendiri. Naruto melepas sabun di tangannya, berjongkok lalu menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya saat suara-suara pilu dan menyayat hati itu kembali menyiksanya tanpa ampun.

Ia ingin menghapus segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya yang gelap. Dia ingin Tuhan mengambil ingatan masa lalunya saat ia bertugas di Irak. Dia ingin memulai hidup baru. Namun bayangan-bayangan masa lalu itu terus memerangkapnya, menyiksanya sepanjang waktu hingga membuatnya nyaris gila.

Setelah suara-suara itu pergi, ia segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, lalu mengenakan jubah mandi. Untuk waktu yang tidak singkat Naruto menatap refleksi wajahnya pada kaca cermin di depannya.

Ekspresinya menggelap, berubah kelam saat bayangan-bayangan dari masa lalu kembali menghantuinya, menempel dengan erat di dalam ingatannya. "Mereka akan membencimu!" gumamnya lirih tanpa ekspresi. "Mereka akan menganggapmu monster jika tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya." Tambahnya masih dengan nada yang sama. "Kau lebih buruk dari monster. Kau pembunuh. Kau pendosa. Kau tidak layak untuk hidup."

Ia akhirnya jatuh terpekur di atas lantai keramik setelah mengatakannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air matanya kembali jatuh tak tertahan. Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini? Sampai kapan mimpi buruknya akan berlangsung? Sampai kapan dia harus menanggung beban dosa yang terasa amat sangat berat ini?

Tangisnya terdengar semakin keras saat ilusi suara manis yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik itu berbisik lembut di telinganya; "Sampai kau mati!"

.

.

.

Keinginan Sasuke untuk membalas perbuatan Naruto ternyata tidak perlu menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi. Besok siangnya ia mendapat sebuah kejutan besar; Naruto datang mengunjunginya. Wanita itu boleh memakai rambut palsu untuk menyembunyikan identitas sebenarnya, namun iris mata safir itu sudah dikenal baik oleh Sasuke, iris safir itu milik Naruto.

"Jangan memarahi sekretarismu," tegur Naruto saat Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah sekretarisnya yang terlihat gugup dan menciut di tempat duduknya. "Aku memaksa untuk tetap menunggumu disini," tambahnya sembari berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan langkah santai. "Tidak suka melihatku?"

Hanya keheningan menggantung yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Ayame- wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu merasakan ketegangan menjalari punggungnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat bosnya bersikap begitu dingin dan sangat menakutkan. Batinnya mulai bertanya, siapa wanita cantik berambut hitam yang kini berdiri, menatap tanpa takut ke arah Sasuke yang berekspresi tidak bersahabat? "Apa saya harus membatalkan semua janji temu Anda siang ini, Pak?" tanya Ayame yang terdengar seperti cicitan ketakutan.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sasuke dingin. "Ini tidak akan lama," tambahnya penuh penekanan sementara tangan kanannya membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Tanpa kata ia mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya agak keras.

Pria itu terduduk di atas kursi kerjanya, mengamati Naruto sementara kemarahannya semakin mendingin. _Berani sekali wanita ini datang tanpa mengatakan apapun sebelumnya,_ pikirnya. "Kenapa kau menemuiku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, sama sekali tidak terkejut akan sikap sinis dan sambutan dingin pria di depannya. Naruto berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan Kota Tokyo. "Ah, ternyata tebakanku benar: kau tidak suka melihatku kembali." Katanya masih dengan nada santai yang sama tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke bergeming. Ia masih memasang ekspresi datar yang sama. Sasuke mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri jika wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya saat ini adalah wanita sama yang sudah mematahkan hatinya- sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kini ia sudah dewasa, dan Naruto tidak akan mudah menaklukan dirinya hanya dengan bermodalkan senyum manis dan kedua bola mata yang berbinar indah yang pernah menjeratnya dulu. "Berapa lama kau akan berada disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto melepas napas panjang, membalikkan badan lalu berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, tersenyum tipis. "Entahlah," jawabnya kemudian, membuat kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal erat. "Mungkin satu bulan. Mungkin dua bulan." Ia terdiam sejenak, menatap lurus Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam. "Mungkin juga dua hari." Ia lalu mengangkat sebelah bahunya ringan. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Berhenti mempermainkan kami!" desis Sasuke cepat sembari menggebrak meja kerjanya keras. Amarahnya semakin tersulut, berkilat dikedua bola matanya. Dia sangat kesal karena Naruto masih saja bersikap seenaknya. "Selama sepuluh tahun ini apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan kami?" tanyanya sengit. "Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan ibu dan kakakmu?" tambahnya dengan nada tajam. "Pernahkah kau berpikir jika sikapmu itu melukai orang-orang disekitar-"

"Pernah," potong Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar asing bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. Ia menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, lalu memasang senyum dipaksakan. "Tentu saja pernah," ulangnya parau. "Karena aku memikirkannya hampir setiap saat, Sasuke." Ungkapnya miris, sukses membungkam mulut Sasuke yang sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan semua amarah yang selama ini disimpannya rapat. "Tidak ada detik yang berlalu tanpa aku merindukan kalian semua."

Hening.

Dan Sasuke pun tergelak, memecah keheningan berat di dalam ruangan itu. Ia merasa lucu oleh sikap Naruto. Dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri, menghampiri Naruto dan menunjuk hidungnya. "Kau masih bermulut besar rupanya?" dengusnya kasar. "Aku bukan bocah belasan tahun yang bisa kau bodohi dengan mudah," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar, terlalu lebar hingga mampu membuat Sasuke dongkol. Wanita itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya, lalu mendudukkan diri dengan sikap pongah. "Aktingku tidak berhasil yah?"

"Jelas," sahut Sasuke dengan bentakan kasar. Pria itu bersandar, menopang tubuhnya pada meja kerjanya yang mengkilap. "Kau tidak akan bisa membodohiku lagi, Naruto." Katanya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Aktingmu memang meyakinkan, tapi tidak cukup baik untuk menipuku."

Naruto merengut dan menjawab sebal, "sial. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tertipu?"

"Aku bukan Sasuke yang pernah kau kenal, Sayang." Jelas Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Aku bukan bocah naif yang bisa kau tipu untuk kedua kalinya."

"Kapan aku menipumu?" sergah Naruto, tersinggung.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata, "kau menipuku sejak pertemuan kita yang pertama," desisnya. "Kau menyalahgunakan kepercayaannku, memanfaatkanku untuk kepentinganmu dan setelahnya kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menjelaskan apapun padaku. Bukankah semua itu cukup untuk menghilangkan kepercayaanku padamu?"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah da menjawab, "kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dan temui keluargamu."

"Aku pasti menemui mereka, tapi dengan caraku." Jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi serius. "Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya aku bicara panjang lebar denganmu." Tambahnya sebelum berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini merasa serba salah.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke mencoba untuk menyusul langkah Naruto. Ayame terkesiap kaget saat melihat bosnya menghambur keluar dengan aura menakutkan. "Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriaknya pada Naruto yang melenggang pergi. Teriakannya itu membuat karyawannya yang bekerja di lantai sepuluh sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya, mereka berhambur menuju jendela lalu menempelkan wajah mereka pada kaca untuk mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di lorong.

Naruto menepis cengkraman tangan Sasuke di pergelangan tangannya. Ia memasang ekspresi terluka yang nyaris saja membuat jatung Sasuke berhenti berdetak. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan satu firasat buruk.

Sebuah helaan napas panjang lolos dari bibir Naruto. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca ia menatap Sasuke. Naruto bersorak di dalam hati saat jendela kaca besar di kiri kanannya mulai dipenuhi oleh karyawan-karyawati Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak mau melewatkan drama yang tengah terjadi saat ini. "Kenapa aku merasa jika kau menyalahkanku saat ini?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Dia sengaja menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya agar orang-orang yang menempelkan telinga di kaca jendela itu bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Memang kau yang salah," seru Sasuke tanpa sadar jika ia masuk ke dalam perangkap Naruto.

Naruto memalingkan wajah, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar, sementara Sasuke mulai merasa bingung akan sikap aneh Naruto. "Begitu?" ujar Naruto lirih. Ia terkekeh pelan, mendongak untuk menatap lurus Sasuke. "Selama sepuluh tahun ini aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu," katanya membuat kedua alis Sasuke bertemu. "Tapi kau menyalahkanku? Kau bahkan tidak sudi melihatku. Kau tidak suka saat aku datang untuk memberimu kejutan. Apa salah jika aku tetap menjaga perasaanku padamu?"

"Apa maksud-"

"Aku seharusnya tahu dari awal jika kau bukan pria setia," potong Naruto pilu membuat orang-orang yang mendengarkan dan menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka mulai bersimpati padanya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mencibir. "Mungkin benar, aku hanya wanita bodoh yang terus saja memberimu maaf walau tahu jika kau berkhianat secara terang-terangan. Katakan padaku, selama aku berada di luar negeri, berapa banyak wanita yang kau kencani?"

Sasuke membisu, otaknya mendadak kosong, tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto saat ini.

"Luka yang pernah kau torehkan dulu bahkan belum sembuh hingga saat ini dan sekarang kau memberiku luka yang baru?" isak Naruto. Dia berhenti sejenak, untuk memberi kesan dramatis. "Seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku sadar diri jika aku tidak cukup cantik-"

"Kau cantik, Nona!" teriak seorang pria berusia empat puluh tahun dari belakang Sasuke. Pria itu membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan berani, seolah menyatakan dukungannya pada Naruto.

Sasuke mengumpat di dalam hati. Naruto tengah mempermainkannya saat ini. Dia berakting, mempermalukan Sasuke di hadapan karyawannya? "Hentikan aktingmu ini, Naruto!"

Naruto mengulas senyum dipaksakan, lalu membungkuk dalam. "Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu Anda, Tuan Uchiha. Aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu Anda lagi. Anggap saja hubungan kita selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak pernah ada, dan aku akan meminta Nenek dan ibuku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita."

"Tunangan?" bisik-bisik itu mulai menyebar, membuat Sasuke jengah dan melotot ke arah karyawannya yang kini melihatnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?!" teriaknya membuat barisan karyawannya segera menjauh dari jendela dan kembali ke meja kerjanya masing-masing. "Dan kau, jangan harap kau bisa melarikan diri dari amarahku!" ancamnya pada Naruto yang tersenyum senang. Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, memaksanya untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Sasuke akan pastikan Naruto menyesali perbuatannya, dan ia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai... mungkin beberapa pembaca bertanya2, kenapa fic ini diremake. Rencana awalnya, TBWY saya buat berdasarkan sudut pandang Naruto, dimulai sejak Naruto pulang ke Jepang saat berusia 17th dan sudah saya publish hingga chapter 4. Karena alasan terhapusnya draft fic2 saya, saya memutuskan untuk meremake fic ini dan akan menghapus fic TBWY yang sudah saya publish sebelumnya. Jika awalnya plot saya susun dari awal, maka untuk sekarang ada beberapa scene, contohnya saat Naruto ditugaskan di medan perang yang akan dibahas sebagai flashback seperti fic LMOMT.**

 **Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya yah dan harap untuk dimaklum. Terima kasih! (:**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^-^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter 2 : Genggam Tanganku**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

 _"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Namun seseorang akan terlihat sempurna ketika kamu mencintainya dengan tulus."_

 _(Unknown)_

 _..._

Ayame bisa melihat keterkejutan serta ketertarikan Itachi akan apa yang baru saja dikatakan olehnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Di depan mejanya, Itachi berdiri dengan sikap santai sembari menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, menatap Ayame penuh tanya. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan tadi?" tanya Itachi.

Dengan cepat Ayame menganggukkan kepala, sedikit tersinggung karena Itachi tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. "Saya tidak berbohong," katanya sungguh-sungguh dengan ekspresi serius. "Seorang wanita berambut hitam datang dan mengatakan dengan jelas jika dia tunangan dari Sasuke- _san_. Anda boleh tanya kepada pegawai yang lain jika tidak percaya."

"Dan kau bilang jika Sasuke pergi bersama wanita itu?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan satu alis naik semakin ke atas. Informasi yang disampaikan oleh Ayame jelas tidak bisa dipercaya, namun hal itu juga menimbulkan ketertarikan Itachi untuk mendengar informasi lainnya mengenai Sasuke. Oh, demi Tuhan, sejak kapan Sasuke memiliki tunangan?

Ayame mengangguk lagi.

"Apa kau mengenal wanita itu?"

"Tidak. Saya baru pertama kali melihatnya." Jawab Ayame jujur. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Jika boleh saya berpendapat, wanita itu tidak seperti wanita-wanita yang biasanya dikencani oleh Sasuke- _san_." Ujarnya setelah sejenak menimang-nimang. Tidak ada salahnya mengutarakan pemikirannya, pikirnya praktis.

"Apanya yang tidak biasa?" sungut Itachi. Pria itu melepas napas keras lalu menarik sebuah kursi kosong dan duduk disebrang meja Ayame. "Bukankah kau mengatakan jika wanita itu berambut hitam?"

"Ya," sahut Ayame.

"Semua wanita yang dikencani Sasuke memiliki rambut berwarna hitam," timpal Itachi sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi wanita yang datang tadi tidak berpenampilan menggoda." Ayame berkata cepat, tatapannya terarah lurus pada Itachi yang kembali menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas. Wanita itu berdeham, agak kikuk dia mengubah posisi duduknya, ia menjadi gugup saat sadar jika dia sudah bicara terlalu jauh. "Anda tahu, kan?" tambahnya, enggan untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

Itachi tersenyum miring. "Wanita itu tidak berpakaian seksi, huh?"

Ayame mengangguk pelan. "Pakaiannya terlihat biasa. Tidak glamour ataupun seksi, sayangnya Sasuke- _san_ bersikap sangat kasar padanya. Wanita itu bahkan menangis dibuatnya." Lapor Ayame berapi-api, mulai lupa jika dia bicara terlalu jauh. "Pegawai yang bekerja di lantai ini menjadi saksinya." Ayame mendesah, menggerutu pelan saat teringat sikap brengsek atasannya. "Kami semua memdengar pertengkaran mereka. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Nona itu bertahan menghadapi sifat playboy Sasuke- _san_?"

"Apa kau tahu nama wanita itu?"

Ayame terlihat berpikir. Bosnya sempat meneriakkan nama wanita itu. Tapi karena terlalu syok dia jadi tidak fokus. Ayame menghela napas lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Itachi menyempitkan mata, memasang pose berpikir. Ia semakin penasaran pada sosok wanita yang dibicarakan oleh Ayame saat ini. Apa benar Sasuke menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang wanita selain affairnya selama ini? Tapi bagaimana bisa Sasuke melakukannya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya dan orangtuanya? Rasanya sedikit mustahil. "Mungkin wanita itu hanya mengaku-ngaku." Kata Itachi setelah terdiam cukup lama.

Ayame memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. Wajahnya ditekuk, terlihat berpikir. "Jika wanita itu hanya mengaku-ngaku, kenapa Sasuke- _san_ tidak mengusirnya saja?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Yang ada, Sasuke- _san_ malah membawanya pergi entah kemana."

"Begitu?" Itachi kembali terdiam lama sebelum akhirnya berdiri. "Katakan pada Sasuke jika aku datang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Dia juga tidak menjawab teleponku, katakan padanya untuk segera menghubungiku jika dia kembali nanti!"

"Akan saya sampaikan, Itachi- _san_."

"Bagus. Terima kasih untuk info dan bantuannya, Ayame." Ujar Itachi sebelum berbalik pergi dengan puluhan pertanyaan yang mengusik pikirannya.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke terus menggerutu pelan. Karena terburu-buru dia lupa membawa telepon genggamnya. Dia hanya berharap jika Ayame menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tadi dia lupa memerintahkan Ayame untuk mengatur ulang janji temunya siang ini.

Seharusnya dia mengijinkan Ayame untuk mengatur ulang janji temunya sejak awal. Sial. Umpatnya di dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pertemuan dengan Naruto akan memakan waktu lebih lama, dan sekarang, sekarang dia terjebak bersama wanita itu di dalam mobil yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu mau dibawa kemana mobil yang tengah dikendarainya ini.

"Tutup jendelanya!" perintahnya tegas saat Naruto menurunkan kaca jendela penumpang lalu menopangkan kepalanya di sana. Naruto mendelik, sejenak melirik ke arah Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perintah pria itu. "Tutup, Naruto!" perintah Sasuke lagi, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat stir mobilnya. Rasanya menyebalkan saat seseorang mengabaikan perintahnya.

Naruto menghela napas kasar, lalu menaikkan kaca jendela mobil dengan wajah ditekuk. "Kau semakin cerewet yah," keluhnya dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. "Aku merasa kasihan dengan kekasih-kekasihmu itu," lanjutnya saat Sasuke tak kunjung angkat bicara. "Mereka pasti menghabiskan banyak uang untuk memeriksakan telinga mereka ke THT." Tambahnya dengan seringai mencemooh. "Apa selama ini kau tidak pernah mendapat keluhan? Atau kau berhasil membungkam mereka dengan kemampuanmu di atas ranjang?" ujarnya membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir, mulutnya tertutup rapat. Berdebat dengan Naruto hanya akan mengganggu kesehatannya. Tensi darahnya bisa naik jika terus meladeni ocehan wanita pirang di sampingnya ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Wanita itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya- setengah miring, menatap ke arah Sasuke, lalu terpekik kecil. "Kau sengaja membawaku berputar-putar agar bisa berduaan denganku, kan? Iya, kan?" ujarnya sembari menepuk pelan tangan Sasuke. "Ck, kau manis sekali, Sasuke." Tambahnya sembari mencubit sebelah pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

Sasuke melirik lewat ekor matanya, menepis tangan Naruto lalu mendesis dan menjawab tajam. "Aku membawamu pergi agar kau tidak mempermalukanku di depan karyawanku lebih jauh."

Naruto mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Sasuke. "Aku lapar." Katanya kemudian, dengan nada ketus.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aku lapar!" jerit Naruto, memekakkan telinga, membuat Sasuke jengah dan dengan berat hati dia membawa kendaraannya ke sebuah restoran terdekat. Kesehatan telinganya bisa terancam jika ia tidak menuruti keinginan wanita pirang di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata Naruto berbinar senang saat melihat makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Sasuke membawanya ke salah satu restoran _west_ _food_ siang ini. Dengan terampil dia memotong daging steak wagyu yang dimasak sempurna. Ia lalu memasukkan potongan daging itu ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya pelan dan memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa dari makanan yang melewati tenggorokannya. "Enak sekali...!" katanya dengan senyuman lebar, terlihat puas.

Di sebrang meja, Sasuke berekspresi datar, menikmati anggur merahnya dengan tenang. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Naruto, mengamati setiap ekspresi dari wanita yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini tidak dijumpainya. "Kau mau?" tanya Naruto sembari mengacungkan potongan daging steak tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. Pria itu mengernyit, lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau terus menatapku," ujar Naruto. "Kau pasti mau makananku, kan?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos yang berhasil membuat Sasuke melepas napas panjang.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Sasuke setelah menyesap anggurnya.

Naruto mengernyit, satu alisnya terangkat. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu ringan sebagai jawabannya. Melihat hal itu, Naruto langsung merebut gelas anggur milik Sasuke. "Makan!" perintahnya tegas sembari mengacungkan potongan daging di depan wajah Sasuke. "Makan!" perintah Naruto dengan nada yang jauh lebih tegas. Dengan berat hati Sasuke menyambar makanan yang disodorkan oleh Naruto, lalu mengunyahnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau harus mengisi perut dengan makanan sebelum mencicipi anggur," tegur Naruto. Ia kembali menyodorkan sepotong daging dan kentang goreng ke mulut Sasuke. "Anak baik." Ujarnya puas sementara Sasuke mendelik ke arahnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memilih untuk mencariku?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menemui keluargamu? Bukankah kau mencari Kurama, kemarin siang?"

Garpu di tangan Naruto terlepas. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi kaget. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke. "Kau pikir Kurama dan Itachi tidak bisa mengenalimu?" cibirnya dengan nada berat. "Tapi seperti biasa, kau lari seperti seorang pengecut."

Naruto melap mulutnya dengan serbet. Mendorong piringnya ke tengah meja, dan menjawab kalem. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika mereka bisa mengenaliku dengan cepat."

"Benarkah?" dengus Sasuke keras.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk kembali saat perayaan ulang tahun ibuku."

"Kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mencari tahu berita mengenai keluarga Uzumaki," jelasnya singkat.

"Jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk menemui keluargamu saat ulang tahun Bibi Kushina, lalu kenapa kau malah muncul di acara Kurama? Kau bahkan berdiri di depan gedung perkantoran Uzumaki, dua hari yang lalu."

"Kau juga tahu tentang hal itu?" pekik Naruto dengan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat jelas. Ia mengipasi wajahnya, lalu meminum rakus air putih miliknya. "Apa menurutmu ibuku melihatku juga?" tanyanya panik.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Sial."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan ekspresi muram.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk memeperlihatkan diri?"

"Karena aku merindukan mereka," jawab Naruto beralasan. "Aku nyaris gila karena harus menekan keinginanku untuk menemui mereka. Aku serius." Ujarnya saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Terserah jika kau tidak percaya."

"Dan kau melarikan diri saat Kurama mengenalimu?" cibir Sasuke kesal.

"Aku takut."

"Apa?" pekik Sasuke kasar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kakakku bukan hanya milikku, Sasuke," terang Naruto dengan tatapan menerawang. "Dia memiliki banyak penggemar. Jika mereka tahu aku yang berpenampilan seperti ini adalah adik dari Kurama, apa yang akan mereka pikirkan?"

"Alasan bodoh." Cibir Sasuke. "Hanya karena kau tidak mengenakan pakaian bermerk seperti keluarga Uzumaki lainnya kau merasa rendah diri?" tambahnya dari balik gigi yang gemertuk. "Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu, Naruto."

Naruto menundukkan kepala, kedua tangannya basah oleh keringat, saling bertaut di atas pahanya. "Untukmu mungkin terdengar bodoh. Tapi untukku, itu satu alasan logis yang membuatku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri."

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mencariku? Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Itachi dan yang lainnya. Kurasa mereka pasti dengan senang hati akan membantumu."

Naruto mendesah. Jari tangannya merapikan kemejanya yang tidak kusut hanya untuk mencari satu kegiatan untuk menutupi ketegangannya. "Itachi sahabat Kurama. Aku yakin jika dia lebih mengutamakan persahabatan mereka dan secara otomatis dia akan mengatakan jika aku sudah pulang," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan napas sementara Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius mendengarkan penjelasannya. "Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan Kak Dei, Sasori, Hidan, juga Kiba. Sementara Neji, yang aku tahu saat ini dia berada di Kyoto untuk mempersiapkan pameran bunga. Sedangkan Kakuzu, bukankah dia sedang berada di Catalunya saat ini?"

Mata Sasuke menyempit, terkejut mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Kau mencari tahu tentang kami?"

Naruto terseyum dan mengangguk malu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi, memutus kekakuan yang sejenak datang menyusup diantara mereka. Anggap saja dia terlalu percaya diri, tapi dia percaya jika alasan Naruto lebih memilihnya diantara yang lainnya karena hubungan mereka di masa lalu istimewa. Tidak ada salahnya merasa begitu percaya diri, kan?

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menjawab dengan antusias. "Aku ingin terlihat layak saat kembali pulang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Pinjami aku uang untuk membeli sebuah gaun dan sepasang sepatu cantik untuk acara ulang tahun ibuku."

"Hanya itu?" desis Sasuke yang entah kenapa kembali tersulut emosi. Naruto mencarinya hanya untuk meminjam uang? Salahkan saja otaknya yang berpikir jika Naruto menemuinya karena menganggapnya penting. Brengsek. Makinya di dalam hati. "Kau mau memanfaatkanku lagi?"

"Aku minta tolong," sergah Naruto membela diri. "Aku bukan memanfaatkanmu. Bukankah kita teman baik?"

"Naru-"

"Kumohon...!" potongnya dengan ekspresi sendu sementara kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sasuke yang mengepal di atas meja. "Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya setelah memiliki uang. Gajiku tidak cukup banyak untuk membeli barang-barang mahal. Aku tidak mau membuat keluargaku malu."

"Konyol!" bentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Naruto masih dengan ekspresi sendu. Kedua bola matanya berkilat, menegaskan kesungguhannya. "Kau mau membantuku, kan? Anggap saja demi masa lalu kita."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke menekuk wajahnya. Lagi-lagi perasaan itu kembali datang. Mengatakan jika dia tidak akan suka akan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto selanjutnya. "Masa lalu apa?" tanyanya tenang. Ia kembali mengangkat gelas anggurnya ke bibirnya dan menyesapnya nikmat.

Naruto melepas napas panjang, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Suasana restoran siang itu sangat ramai, mungkin karena sudah masuk jam makan siang. Sesekali dia mendapati para wanita mencuri lirik ke arah Sasuke, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang menarik dari pria yang duduk di depannya saat ini? "Hanya sepuluh tahun dan kau melupakan semuanya begitu saja?" ujarnya dengan gelengan kepala pelan, sementara Sasuke menekuk keningnya, memasang telinga, mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Aku wanita pertama yang tidur di tempat tidurmu," terang Naruto agak keras, membuat restoran itu hening seketika.

Sial. Maki Sasuke di dalam hati yang hampir saja tersedak oleh anggur yang tengah dinikmatinya. Jangan mulai lagi, batinnya nelangsa. Dengan gerakan cepat dia merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen untuk membayar makanan serta minuman mereka.

"Aku juga wanita yang merebut ciuman pertamamu," lanjut Naruto dengan ekspresi sedih. Di dalam hati dia bersorak senang karena Sasuke semakin panik saat ini. Dengan buru-buru pria itu mengeluarkan uang lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kita sudah berbagi semua itu dan sekarang kau tidak mau menolongku karena kau sudah memiliki cadangan wanita-wanita cantik untuk berbagi semua itu, huh?"

Bisik-bisik pengunjung menyebar dengan cepat. Kebanyakan diantara mereka mencibir perbuatan Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Sementara sisanya berharap jika mereka berada di posisi Naruto agar bisa merasakan kebersamaan itu. "Berhenti bicara. Aku akan menolongmu." Tukas Sasuke dengan geraman kesal. Dengan cepat dia mendorong kursinya ke belakang, berdiri lalu memutari meja untuk membantu Naruto berdiri. Dengan ekspresi gelap dia menggandeng tangan Naruto, menariknya keluar dari restoran lalu membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

.

.

.

"Kau sadar tidak jika ucapanmu bisa membuat orang lain yang mendengarnya jadi salah paham?" geram Sasuke dengan aura menakutkan. Pria itu mengendarai mobilnya cepat menuju pusat kota, sementara disisinya Naruto tersenyum puas, terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kemarahan Sasuke saat ini.

"Bukan salahku jika mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak," jawab Naruto dengan cueknya membuat Sasuke semakin kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah berjanji untuk meminjamiku uang, kan? Mana?" tanyanya dengan kedua tangan terulur.

"Aku akan membantu memilihkan gaun untukmu," jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada kesal yang sama.

"Aku bisa memilihnya sendiri," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, terlihat meremehkan. "Aku tidak percaya pada seleramu."

"Kau menyinggungku, Tuan Uchiha!"

Mata Sasuke berkilat. Berbahaya. "Terima tawaranku, atau kau harus mencari orang lain untuk membantumu." Katanya sungguh-sungguh. Dia memutuskan untuk mengendalikan permainan ini. Naruto meminta bantuannya, karena itu dia harus mengikuti aturan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah," jawab Naruto pasrah, tiba-tiba malas untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Setelah mengendarai mobilnya selama hampir setengah jam, Sasuke memarkirkan kendaraannya di depan sebuah gedung berlantai tiga. Naruto menatap bangunan itu tanpa berkedip, dari luar saja dia bisa menebak berapa harga sepotong pakaian yang dijual di dalamnya. "Tunggu apa lagi?!" tanya Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu gedung yang merupakan sebuah butik dengan label pakaian ternama. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, lalu menundukkan kepala menatap penampilannya saat ini; sepatu boot semata kaki, celana pendek berbahan jeans yang sudah belel, sebuah kaos putih serta kemeja longgar yang sengaja tak dikancingkan. Dengan gugup dia merapikan rambut pirang sebahunya, lalu merogoh tas punggung kecilnya untuk mencari lip gloss.

Sasuke menekuk wajahnya saat Naruto membalikkan tubuh, memunggunginya, lalu tersenyum kecil saat Naruto kembali membalikkan badan. Wanita itu memoleskan lip gloss berwarna cherry dibibirnya. Menggiurkan, batin Sasuke yang nyaris membuatnya memukul kepalanya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir seperti itu? Tidak boleh! Tegasnya di dalam hati untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah kikuk Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke, lalu dengan lirih dia berbisik lembut. "Apa tidak salah kau membawaku kemari?" tanyanya tidak yakin. "Apa kau tidak malu membawaku yang berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu," jawab Sasuke datar. "Kau berpenampilan seperti rakyat jelata pada umumnya," tambahnya dengan senyum tipis yang langsung membuat Naruto merengut sepanjang jalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban semenyebalkan itu dari mulut pedas Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kedatangan keduanya disambut ramah oleh tiga orang wanita muda yang merupakan pegawai butik itu. Naruto menebak di dalam hati jika ini bukan kali pertama Sasuke membawa seorang wanita kesini. Sesuatu menyengat hatinya, entah kenapa dia merasa terusik mendapati kemungkinan itu.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, menuntunnya untuk naik ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua, dekorasi ruangannya terlihat lebih mewah daripada lantai satu. Beberapa permadani dengan kualitas terbaik terhampar di atas lantai. Perabotan dari kayu hitam mengilap melengkapi dekorasi ruangan yang tertata rapi dan nyaman itu. Sebuah sofa besar berwarna hitam diletakkan di depan jendela Prancis yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota, mengundang para tamu untuk duduk di atasnya dengan nyaman. "Aku memerlukan dua buah gaun serta beberapa pakaian untuk Nona ini," ujar Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah mendudukkan diri di atas sofa mewah itu. "Dia juga memerlukan beberapa pasang pakaian dalam," tambahnya membuat Naruto melotot dan merona karena malu. "Aku ingin kalian memilihkan sepatu yang cocok untuk gaun serta sepatu yang nyaman untuk dikenakan di musim panas ini."

"Kami mengerti." Sahut ketiga pegawai wanita itu dengan senyum ramah yang berlebihan. Ketiganya segera melakukan pekerjaannya dengan efisien setelah sebelumnya menebak ukuran yang pas untuk tubuh Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, memastikan jika hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam ruangan ini. "Apa kau sudah gila?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang tidak terlalu tinggi, takut jika ada oran lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Aku hanya perlu sebuah gaun dan sebuah sepatu untuk pesta nanti." Tambahnya dari balik giginya yang gemertuk.

Dari tempat duduknya, Sasuke berekspresi datar, tersenyum sangat tipis, terlihat puas karena bisa membuat Naruto marah. Ia menarik tangan wanita itu untuk duduk disampingnya. "Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan baik. Kau mau jadi Cinderella, bukan?"

"Tapi-"

"Kau akan membutuhkan pakaian berkelas selama tinggal di rumah keluarga Uzumaki." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan santai.

Naruto merengut. "Aku tidak mengatakan akan tinggal di rumah itu."

Sasuke terkekeh, membuat Naruto mendelik ke arahnya tajam. "Kita lihat saja nanti," balasnya penuh misteri.

Keduanya terdiam hingga ketiga pegawai wanita itu kembali dengan setumpuk pakaian, serta beberapa pasang sepatu yang sukses membuat mulut Naruto terbuka lebar. "Tunggu apalagi?" tanya Sasuke sembari mendorong punggung Naruto. "Kau harus mengepasnya." Tambahnya dengan tidak sabar.

Pria itu mengambil sebuah majalah, membalik-balikannya dengan tidak sabar sembari menunggu Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar pas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. Ia menggunakan sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah darah, dengan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna emas yang terlihat cantik membalut kaki jejangnya.

Sasuke membiarkan pandangannya menjelajahi tubuh Naruto, mulai dari kaki hingga bahunya yang telanjang. "Jelek." Ujarnya pendek, membuat Naruto mendengus dan berbalik badan untuk mengganti dengan gaun lainnya. Dari tempat duduknya Sasuke mengamati Naruto hingga wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamar pas. Sesungguhnya pakaian itu sempurna, namun tidak mampu menutupi bekas luka memanjang di bahu kanan Naruto yang pasti membuat Kushina menjerit, histeris dan menanyakan penyebab luka itu.

Dengan gerakan kasar Sasuke melempar majalah fashion di tangannya ke atas meja. Apa luka itu sudah ada sejak dulu? Atau luka yang didapat Naruto saat bertugas? Hal itu membuat Sasuke teringat akan peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Naruto tertembak untuk menyelamatkannya. Bekas luka itu pasti tidak akan hilang, kan?

"Bagaimana?" suara Naruto mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia cukup puas dengan gaun berwarna hitam selutut yang dikenakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Bahu wanita itu pun tertutup dengan sempurna. Sederhana tapi terlihat berkelas dan menawan. "Kita ambil yang ini," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Kau akan mengenakan gaun ini untuk pesta nanti." Tambahnya mutlak.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke berdiri, memilih satu gaun lain untuk Naruto. Dia mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna biru gelap, dari bahan brokat. Gaun ini sangat cocok untuk Naruto, pikirnya. Warnanya akan menonjolkan warna bola mata wanita itu. "Aku menginginkan gaun ini juga," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan gaun itu ke salah satu pegawai wanita.

"Tuan, untuk pakaian dalamnya?"

"Kau bisa menerka ukurannya, kan?" Sasuke balik bertanya, sementara pegawai itu mengangguk kecil. "Bagus. Aku ingin pakaian dalamnya terbuat dari sutra terbaik yang nyaman dipakai. Tidak perlu memperlihatkan padanya. Kau pasti tahu yang kumaksud?"

"Saya mengerti," jawab wanita itu tanpa harus dijelaskan lebih lanjut.

Acara belanja mereka pun berakhir satu jam kemudian.

.

.

.

Sebuah ketukan kasar di pintu ruang kerjanya membuat lekukan di mulut Sasuke hilang tak berbekas. Dengan malas dia melirik ke arah pintu dimana Itachi masuk menyerbu dengan ekspresi yang membuat Sasuke tidak suka.

"Siapa wanita itu?" todong Itachi dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Benar, kan. Pikir Sasuke yang terkadang merasa takjub akan kesensitifannya. "Wanita mana?" tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk memfokuskan diri pada setumpuk dokumen yang sudah ditelantarkannya selama setengah hari. "Kau tahu sendiri, terlalu banyak wanita dalam hidupku. Terkadang aku lupa nama-nama mereka."

Itachi mendengus kasar mendengar nada pongah adiknya. "Kau pasti tahu apa yang kau maksud," ujar Itachi. "Wanita itu berhasil membuat kegaduhan diantara pegawai-pegawaimu." Tambahnya dengan senyum mengejek.

Jari-jari tangan Sasuke berhenti menari di atas _keyboard_ laptopnya. "Kau memdengar gosip murahan itu darimana?" desisnya dengan kilatan marah. "Ayame?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari pegawai-pegawaimu yang bergosip di jam makan siang tadi," jawab Itachi mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Ayame dari ancaman pemecatan. "Tadi siang aku kesini, tapi kau tidak ada. Aku juga sudah menitip pesan pada Ayame, apa dia tidak menyampaikannya?"

"Dia menyampaikannya," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?"

"Malas," jawabnya membuat Itachi berdecak sebal. Menghadapi sifat Sasuke yang seperti ini seringkali membuatnya dongkol setengah mati. "Lalu, untuk apa kau datang menemuiku?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Itachi menarik napas panjang, mencoba untuk menekan emosinya yang sempat tersulut. "Aku perlu bantuanmu."

"Dengan satu syarat," ujar Sasuke tenang. Dengan santai dia duduk bersandar, menatap Itachi dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bertanya apa pun mengenai wanita itu."

Kedua alis Itachi bertaut mendengarnya. "Hanya itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Setuju," ujar Itachi sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Kakak beradik itu bersalamn sebagai tanda ksepakatan.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bantu aku mencarikan wanita yang bersedia disewa untuk datang ke pesta ulang tahun Bibi Kushina besok." Ujar Itachi sungguh-sungguh. "Aku perlu dua orang wanita. Satu untukku, satu untuk Kurama. Aku tidak mau menjadi target para Nyonya yang tengah berburu menantu idaman. Wanita berkelas yang bisa ditutup mulutnya dengan uang. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan? Aku yakin kau memiliki beberapa kenalan."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," tukas Sasuke tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?" sungut Itachi. "Bukankah kemarin kau yang mengusulkan agar aku dan Kurama membawa teman kencan untuk pesta besok?"

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja dan menjawab tenang. "Aku juga tidak akan membawa teman kencan." Jelasnya membuat kedua bola mata Itachi membola tak percaya. "Kita bertiga akan menghadapi para Nyonya itu bersama-sama." Tambahnya yang entah kenapa sama sekali tidak membuat Itachi merasa tenang.

.

.

.

Semburat jingga sudah mewarnai langit saat Naruto pulang ke hotel tempatnya menginap. Wanita itu meletakkan tas-tas belanjaannya di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia berdiri beberapa lama disana, menatap lurus tas belanjaan itu lalu menggeleng pelan saat menatap kertas tagihan di tangannya. Hah, tidak mungkin ia mengandalkan gajinya untuk membayar tagihan ini.

Kenapa tidak meminta bantuan Kurama? Benar, sebaiknya dia meminta bantuan Kurama untuk membayar tagihan ini nanti. Naruto tersenyum senang setelahnya. Kakaknya pasti tidak akan keberatan membayarkan hutangnya pada Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan menuju pintu, membungkuk untuk mendorong boot yang dikenakannya hingga terlepas lalu menyimpannya di samping pintu masuk. Perlahan dia meregangkan tubuhnya hingga terdengar bunyi suara tulang. Berendam air hangat pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Wanita itu melepas napas panjang, sementara matanya tak terlepas dari tas-tas belanja yang berjajar rapi. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa menjaili pria itu. Ia merasa masa mudanya kembali. Kenangan mengenai pertemuan awalnya dengan Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Namun senyuman itu segera hilang saat teringat jika besok untuk pertama kali dia akan bertemu dengan keluarga besar Uzumaki.

Batinnya menyangkal jika dia sudah siap untuk menemui mereka. Pikiran-pikiran negatif itu kembali bergelayut di otaknya. _Bagaimana jika mereka menolakmu?_ "Tapi Sasuke bersikap biasa. Dia menerimaku apa adanya." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bukankah Kurama dan Itachi mengejarnya kemarin? Mereka pasti merindukanku juga."

 _Karena mereka tidak tahu masa lalumu! Menurutmu apa reaksi yang akan kau dapat jika mereka tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya? Seharusnya kau mati, Naruto. Keberadaanmu hanya mengotori keindahan dunia ini. Mereka tidak membutuhkanmu, mereka akan berlari menjauhimu setelah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya._

"Mereka tidak akan tahu. Tidak akan tahu." Cicitnya dengan bibir bergetar. "Aku akan menyembunyikannya. Aku akan menyembunyikannya dengan sangat rapat." Gumam Naruto sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Wanita itu terduduk di atas lantai, menekuk kakinya lalu memeluknya dan menempelkan dahinya di atas lutut. "Mereka tidak akan tahu. Mereka tidak akan pernah tahu." Ulangnya panik, sementara keringat dingin mulai membasahi tangan serta punggungnya.

 _Cepat atau lambat kebohongan itu akan terbongkar, Sayang._ Bisik ilusi suara itu di telinganya merdu. _Sepintar apapun kau menyembunyikannya, mereka pasti bisa mengendusnya. Pendosa sepertimu tidak layak mendapatkan kasih sayang berlimpah. Aku akan terus menyiksamu hingga kau menyerah kalah, karena tempatmu hanya di neraka!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter 3 : Tamu Yang Datang Terlambat**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Sasuke berjalan penuh gaya memasuki lobi berinterior mewah di hotel bintang enam di Tokyo. Pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu terus berjalan, tanpa membalas senyuman penuh arti wanita-wanita cantik yang berpapasan dengannya.

Membosankan, pikirnya. Wanita-wanita itu terlalu mudah menyerahkan diri. Hanya dengan sebuah rayuan kecil saja, wanita-wanita muda yang kebanyakan berasal dari kalangan atas itu bersedia membuka lebar kedua paha mereka untuk Sasuke. Lalu setelahnya mereka akan berusaha untuk membelit, menghisap dan memaksa Sasuke untuk memasangkan cincin di jari manis mereka. Namun sayangnya hingga detik ini tidak ada satu pun dari nona-nona cantik itu yang berhasil menjerat Sasuke hingga ke depan altar.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang," ujar Itachi terdengar begitu lega. Sasuke tidak tahu dimana Itachi bersembunyi tadi, mungkin dibalik pilar-pilar besar yang berada di sekitar lobby atau dibalik meja receptionist hotel? Entahlah, pikirnya mulai menggila. "Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Itachi terdengar kesal. "Sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggumu disini," tambahnya lalu menggerutu pelan saat Sasuke mengabaikannya.

Keduanya kemudian berdiri di depan lift, menunggu dengan tidak sabar hingga akhirnya pintu lift terbuka. "Kurama sudah menunggu di dalam _ballroom_. Kau tahu sendiri, kan bagaimana sifatnya?" cerocos Itachi lagi kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah terdiam sejenak, sementara pintu lift menutup secara otomatis. "Akan sangat menjengkelkan jika Kurama terus menggerutu sepanjang pesta."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak naik terlebih dulu, Kak?" tanya Sasuke kemudian untuk membungkam mulut Itachi.

Itachi bersidekap, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel. "Dan menjadi mangsa para nyonya itu seorang diri?"

"Ada Kurama, kan?" ujar Sasuke sembari mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Kurama pasti bersembunyi dibalik ketiak neneknya," balas Itachi emosi. "Sementara aku? Aku harus bersembunyi dimana?"

"Toilet?" jawab Sasuke datar.

Gigi Itachi gemertuk. Waktu sepertinya tidak mampu merubah peringai adiknya yang mengesalkan. Dengan cepat ia menarik napas, mencoba untuk menguasai emosinya yang tadi sempat meletup. Saat ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Ya. Saat ini dia harus memikirkan seribu cara untuk menyelamatkan diri dari para nyonya yang pasti akan berusaha menjodohkannya dengan putri-putri mereka yang terhormat.

Ekspresi Sasuke masih sama datarnya saat pintu lift kembali terbuka. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai lima dimana _ballroom_ tempat penyelenggaraan pesta ulang tahun Kushina berlangsung. Suara musik terdengar dari dalam _ballroom_ , mengalun lembut, sementara puluhan tamu terlihat berkumpul dibagian _foyer_ untuk melihat dimeja mana mereka akan duduk, sebagian lagi tengah berdiri di depan meja penerima tamu untuk memperlihatkan kartu undangan agar bisa masuk ke dalam ballroom.

"Sial," maki Itachi pelan saat mengenali tamu-tamu yang kini berkumpul di _foyer_. "Kau lihat, acara masih belum dimulai tapi mereka sudah mulai memasang jaring perangkap."

"Untukmu," ujar Sasuke sembari melenggang santai.

Kedua alis Itachi saling bertaut. Kenapa Sasuke terlihat sangat santai menanggapi teror yang ada di depan mata? Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya, pikir Itachi mulai menebak-nebak. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang melenggang cuek masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ , Itachi sedikit tertahan saat melewati sekelompok nyonya yang memang tengah menunggu kedatangannya malam ini. Ah, sebenarnya mereka juga mengincar Sasuke, namun melihat sikap dingin sang Uchiha bungsu membuat nyali mereka ciut dan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan sisanya pada putri-putri mereka yang sudah berada di dalam ballroom.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, Sasuke!" maki Itachi setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan para nyonya dan bergabung bersama Sasuke di dalam _ballroom_. Mereka langsung menuju _counter_ bir yang diletakkan di ujung barat ballroom dekat pintu servis. "Puji, Tuhan. Kurama benar-benar menyediakan counter bir di sini. Aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Nyonya Mito saat melihat sebuah _counter_ bir di pesta putri kesayangannya."

"Tentu saja beliau menceramahiku panjang lebar," sahut Kurama tiba-tiba dari belakang counter. Itachi dan Sasuke berdecak, menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan kompak. Keduanya terlihat kesal karena Kurama berhasil mengagetkan mereka. "Akan lebih baik jika untuk semntara kalian bersembunyi bersamaku disini," usul Kurama dengan ekspresi serius. Pria itu menunjuk ke satu titik dengan dagunya, membuat dua orang pria yang berdiri di depannya ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya. "Mereka mencari kalian," kata Kurama lagi sebelum kembali menyembunyikan diri dibalik counter bir yang tinggi.

"Sisakan tempat untukku," seru Itachi sebelum mengikuti langkah Kurama untuk bersembunyi di belakang _counter_ bir itu.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Kurama dan Itachi yang terlihat sangat anti menghadapi para nyonya, Sasuke justru terlihat lebih santai. Ada sesuatu yang lebih mengganggunya saat ini. Berkali-kali ia melirik arlojinya, sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai, tapi Naruto masih belum kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Apa dia tidak jadi datang? Sasuke mengumpat pelan setelahnya, kegelisahannya semakin menumpuk saat waktu penyelenggaraan pesta tiba. Naruto belum datang. Apa dia terjebak macet? Lagi-lagi ia memaki di dalam hati saat Kurama dan Itachi menyeretnya untuk duduk di meja VIP yang sudah disediakan.

Sasuke mengecup pelan pipi Mikoto sebelum duduk tepat di samping ibunya yang terlihat sangat menawan malam ini, sementara ayahnya, seperti biasanya berekspresi datar dan bicara seperlunya.

"Kau tidak membawa kekasih barumu?" tanya Mikoto berbisik di telinga putra bungsunya.

Dengan santai Sasuke menyesap minumannya dan menjawab acuh, "Aku memutuskannya sore tadi."

"Terbekatilah kau!" pekik Mikoto yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah menyuarakan ketidaksetujuannya saat Sasuke mengencani wanita-wanita cantik, namun kekasih putra bungsunya yang berprofesi sebagai foto model majalah dewasa tentu mengganggunya. Bagaimana tidak, ia harus menelan kenyataan jika foto-foto telanjang wanita yang dikencani oleh putra bungsunya itu dijual bebas untuk dikonsumsi pria dewasa.

Keduanya terdiam untuk sesaat, mencoba untuk fokus pada susunan acara yang sedang berlangsung. Saat ini Kushina tengah berdiri di atas panggung musik, memberi ucapan selamat datang pada seluruh tamu undangan dan menyampaikan rasa terima kasih untuk kehadiran tamu-tamunya tersebut.

Di tempat duduknya, Mikoto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Siapa yang ditunggu oleh Sasuke? Tanyanya didalam hati saat memergoki Sasuke yang selalu mencuri lihat ke arah pintu masuk.

Sementara itu di luar gedung, Naruto menaiki satu per satu anak tangga berukuran lebar menuju teras hotel dan pintu kaca otomatis yang besar. Dia berhenti sejenak, menatap interior lobby hotel dari luar. Sangat mewah, pikirnya. Naruto mencoba untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang mulai tak terkendali, kedua tangannya kini mulai berkeringat dingin.

Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang berada di dalam lingkaran keluarga Uzumaki, Naruto tidak begitu terbiasa dengan kemewahan semacam ini. Wanita itu melangkah pelan saat pintu kaca otomatis bergeser, terbuka lebar untuknya. Senyumnya terkembang memikat saat seorang petugas hotel menyapanya hangat dan mengucapkan selamat datang kepadanya.

Naruto tahu jika ia akan terlambat datang untuk pesta ulang tahun ibunya ini. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Kegugupannya selalu datang tiap kali ia akan melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Bagaimana jika mereka menolak keberadaanku? Naruto kembali memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepala pelan. Kau tidak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya, pikirnya positif. Mungkin ada baiknya jika aku memanggil Sasuke keluar dan masuk ke dalam ruang pesta dengannya, pikir Naruto lagi.

Ia lalu membuka dompet pesta berwarna fuchia yang dibawanya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah telepon genggam layar sentuh dari dalamnya. Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. "Ah, akhirnya kau menjawab juga," tukasnya lega saat mendengar suara Sasuke. "Aku masih di lobby, bisakah kau keluar ruangan dan menungguku di foyer?" tanya Naruto yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. "Aku tidak bisa masuk ke dalam pesta seorang diri, Sasuke," balasnya saat Sasuke menyatakan keengganannya. "Keluar atau aku akan menyebarkan foto mesra kita saat SMA," ancamnya sebelum memutus pembicaraan mereka.

Wanita itu tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat foto yang dimaksudnya tadi. Dengan jemari lincahnya dia mulai membuka arsip foto yang terdapat di dalam telepon genggamnya. Foto itu masih dimilikinya, foto yang dijadikan senjata untuk mengancam Sasuke saat ia menginfasi kamar pria itu hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, batinnya miris.

Tanpa disadari olehnya dadanya kembali berdegup kencang, kedua tangannya kembali berkeringat dingin saat kilasan-kilasan masa lalu melintas di dalam kepalanya. Kumohon jangan menyiksaku sekarang, mohonnya dalam hati. Naruto memejamkan mata, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai terasa berat. Pergilah! Pergilah! Usirnya di dalam hati. Kalian boleh datang menyiksaku nanti, tapi jangan malam ini, mohonnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera berjalan keluar ruangan pesta sesaat setelah Naruto memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab saat Mikoto memanggilnya pelan. "Apa adikmu tengah menunggu seseorang?" tanyanya pada Itachi yang duduk tepat di sebrang mejanya.

Itachi menekuk keningnya, sementara matanya terarah pada punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. "Entahlah," jawabnya sembari mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Putra bungsumu selalu memberi kejutan, Bu. Aku tidak akan heran jika nanti dia akan masuk kembali bersama seorang wanita yang berpakaian super minim, " ujar Itachi yang kini terkekeh pelan sementara Mikoto berdoa khusyuk di dalam hati berharap apa yang dikatakan putra sulungnya tidak akan terjadi, sementara pembicaraan di seputar meja begitu meriah. Para tamu terlihat sangat menikmati hidangan demi hidangan yang disajikan oleh pramusaji yang datang dan pergi membawa nampan-nampan berisi makanan yang menggiurkan.

Orang-orang lalu bersulang untuk kesehatan serta umur panjang. Suara tawa pun terdengar dari ujung meja ke meja lainnya. Semua orang terlihat sangat senang malam ini.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke terus berjalan keluar dari dalam ruang pesta. Ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya menunggu tepat di depan pintu lift yang tertutup. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga akhirnya pintu lift terbuka dan Naruto keluar dari dalamnya dengan wajah merengut.

Untuk sesaat sengatan itu kembali menusuk hati Sasuke. Gadis pirang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu kembali berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua bola mata safir yang sering mengganggu malam-malam panjangnya. Naruto berdiri disana dengan gaun hitam diatas lutut yang melekat pas ditubuhnya. Rambut pirang wanita itu digelung tidak rapi di tengkuk, menyisakan anak rambut yang membuatnya terlihat lebih muda dari usianya saat ini. Penampilan wanita itu malam ini terlihat sempurna di mata Sasuke, namun ada satu hal yang mengganggunya, "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

Naruto mendesah, "Apa aku terlihat aneh?" ia balik bertanya dengan gelisah. "Apa _make up_ -ku terlalu tebal?"

Sasuke mengamati wajah wanita muda di depannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan sutra dari dalam saku jasnya. "Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Kau sakit atau terlalu gugup?" tanyanya sembari melap keringat di hidung serta kening Naruto dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aku sangat gugup," jawab Naruto. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak saat Sasuke menyapukan jarinya di kening wanita itu. "Aku tidak sakit," tambahnya untuk meyakinkan.

"Warna lipstikmu terlalu muda, Naruto, hal itu membuat wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau membawa lipstik lain yang berwarna lebih gelap?"

"Aku membawa lip gloss berwarna cherry," sahut Naruto. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengaduk isi dalam dompetnya. "Ini dia," serunya senang saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil _lip gloss_ itu dari tangan Naruto. Ia mendongakkan wajah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya, lalu perlahan ia memoleskan cairan berwarna cherry itu di atas bibir Naruto. Dengan seksama ia melihat hasil kerjanya, "Terlihat lebih baik," pujinya sembari mengembalikan lip gloss itu ke tangan Naruto.

"Apa kau pasti sering melakukannya pada kekasihmu?"

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, "Melakukan apa?" tanyanya dengan senyum seksi dan nada menggoda.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Uchiha Sasuke, kecuali jika kau mau merasakan tendangan mautku pada kemaluanmu," kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam. "Maksudku memoleskan lipstik dibibir kekasihmu," tambahnya gemas.

"Ah," ujar Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dengan santai ia mengangkat bahunya dan menjawab cuek, "Kau yang pertama."

"Bohong."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya," katanya lamat-lamat. "Jadi apa kau akan terus berdiri disini?" tanyanya kemudian yang terlihat mulai bosan.

"Bisakah kita tinggal disini lebih lama?" Naruto balik bertanya, nada suaranya terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan.

"Pestanya di dalam, jika kau lupa."

"Aku tahu," desah Naruto. "Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana jika mereka menolakku?" wanita itu melepas napas panjang, suaranya terdengar cemas. "Aku tak yakin jika mereka akan menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka," tambahnya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir," kata Sasuke, dengan nada lebih lembut. "Dan jika seandainya apa yang kau takutkan terjadi, kau tidak perlu cemas, karena aku akan membawamu pergi."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi," sahut Sasuke tenang. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Naruto, kemudian mengetatkan genggamannya kembali saat Naruto berusaha menarik tangannga untuk melepaskan diri. "Ayo masuk!" bisiknya merdu di telinga Naruto, dengan langkah pelan ia pun membimbing Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam ruang pesta yang semarak.

.

.

.

Kushina terus berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri agar tidak jatuh tidur dipestanya ulang tahunnya sendiri. Jika bukan untuk memenuhi keinginan ibunya, saat ini ia pasti tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya secara kecil-kecilan bersama keluarga terdekatnyansaja. Kushina mendesah pelan, ia sudah menyesap anggurnya hingga berkali-kali tapi rasa kantuknya masih belum hilang.

Perlahan tatapannya beralih pada meja di sampingnya, dimana keluarga Uchiha beserta beberapa kolega penting duduk bersama menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka dengan nikmat. Kushina tidak bisa memungkiri jika terkadang ia merasa iri jika melihat keutuhan keluarga sahabatnya-Mikoto. Sahabatnya itu masih bisa berkumpul bersama suami serta kedua putranya, sementara dirinya, dia tidak tahu dimana putrinya sekarang berada, sementara belahan jiwanya telah lama tiada.

"Bu, kau terlihat kacau," Kurama berbisik di telinga Kushina. "Ngantuk?"

Kushina mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kurasa ibu memerlukan minuman yang lebih kuat-"

"Atau bercangkir-cangkir kopi," potong Kushina sembari menepuk punggung tangan putranya. "Apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Kushina membuat Kurama mengernyit. "Apa mereka tidak bisa membawakan lagu-lagu yang lebih energik?" tanya Kushina lagi. "Lagu-lagu yang mereka bawakan membuatku semakin mengantuk," tambahnya dengan senyum lebar.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Kurama mendorong kursinya dan berdiri. Pria itu baru saja akan melangkah menuju panggung musik saat ekor matanya menatap dua sosok yang dikenalnya dengan baik masuk ke dalam ruang pesta sembari bergandengan tangan. "Bu?!" panggilnya serak. Tubuh Kurama membeku, kedua matanya seolah terpaku pada sosok wanita yang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke saat ini.

Lamat-lamat Kushina menoleh, dunia terasa berhenti berputar untuknya saat ini. Bisakah dia meminta waktu untuk berhenti? Atau bisakah dia tidak terbangun jika semua ini hanya sebuah mimpi? Dengan susah payah dan sedikit terhuyung wanita paruh baya itu berusaha untuk berdiri. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali putrinya sendiri. Wanita muda yang melangkah ke arahnya bersama Sasuke adalah putrinya-Narutonya. Putri yang sudah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun ini tidak dilihatnya.

Kushina membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya saat isakan kecil itu keluar dari tenggorokannya. Matanya sudah mulai buram oleh air mata, sementara itu tubuhnya mendadak tidak bisa digerakkan saat putrinya berdiri begitu cantik tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

Bisik-bisik di dalam ruangan itu menjalar dengan cepat. Mereka mulai bertanya-tanya, penasaran akan identitas wanita muda yang kini berdiri anggun di depan meja VVIP dimana Kushina dan keluarga besar Uzumaki berada.

"Hai, Bu!" sapa Naruto dengan nada suara senormal mungkin. Wanita muda itu mengulum senyum memikat, sementara tangannya kini menggenggam dompet pestanya erat untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya. "Selamat ulang tahun!" ucapnya dengan suara yang nyaris hilang, dan satu detik kemudian Kushina memeluknya erat. Mendekapnya, lalu menciumi kedua pipinya penuh kerinduan.

"Naruto..." Bisiknya pilu. "Putriku kembali," tambahnya parau. Kushina mendekap erat tubuh putrinya, meluapkan rasa rindu yang selama ini disimpannya dengan rapat. "Akhirnya kau pulang, Sayang. Ibu rindu. Amat sangat rindu." Kushina menatap lurus wajah putrinya yang kini telah dewasa. Dia sudah ketinggalan banyak. Dia tidak ada saat Naruto tumbuh besar dan beranjak dewasa. Dia tidak ada saat Naruto pertama kali jatuh cinta. Dia tidak ada saat Naruto lulus sekolah. Dia tidak ada saat putrinya itu membutuhkannya. Dia tidak pernah ada untuk putrinya.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat," kata Naruto sembari menghapus air mata di kedua pipi ibunya. "Apa aku masih diijinkan untuk bergabung, Bu?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?" ujar Kushina dengan wajah ditekuk. "Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan melepasmu pergi lagi," tambahnya sungguh-sungguh. "Kau akan duduk bersamaku disini. Jika perlu aku akan mengikatmu agar kau tidak pergi lagi."

Naruto tertawa kecil menanggapinya, dengan lembut dia memeluk kembali Kushina, lalu berkata, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Bu, dan aku mencintaimu."

"Kau pikir dengan berkata seperti itu akan membuatmu lepas dari hukuman?" suara berat Kurama membuat tawa Naruto lenyap seketika. Alih-alih merasa takut, ia malah menyeringai dan membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, "Apa kau mau kupeluk juga?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kurama langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Ia memeluk adiknya erat, seolah takut jika ia melepaskannya maka Naruto akan kembali pergi. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Ku," ujar Naruto dengan senyum terkembang.

Kurama terlihat cemberut saat melepas pelukannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'kakak'?" tanyanya terdengar kesal.

Naruto tertawa pelan, dan dengan cuek menjawab, "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Sungguh. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat," jawabnya membuat Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan. Tatapan Naruto lalu beralih pada Itachi yang juga terlihat masih tak percaya pada penglihatannya.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya, lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Jadi ini yang kau sembunyikan?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh pada Sasuke. "Kau menyembunyikan kepulangan Naruto dari kami?" tambahnya yang langsung berhasil membuat perhatian para tamu undangan tertuju ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau masih banyak bertanya?" tukas Naruto sembari menyempitkan kedua matanya. "Apa kau akan terus bicara tanpa memberiku pelukan selamat datang?" tanyanya lagi.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas. Namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa lega. Naruto sudah pulang dengan selamat. Itu yang terpenting saat ini. Tanpa sungkan, Itachi langsung memeluk Naruto. Bagi Itachi, adik dari Kurama berarti adiknya juga. Itachi hampir saja mengacak puncak kepala Naruto andai saja wanita itu tidak mengelak tepat pada waktunya, "Jangan mengacak rambutku. Aku memerlukan waktu hampir satu jam untuk menatanya seperti ini."

"Kau perlu waktu hampir satu jam untuk menatanya?" beo Itachi dengan kening ditekuk dalam. Naruto mengangguk penuh kebanggaan. "Pantas saja kau terlihat memikat malam ini," pujinya membuat Kurama dan Sasuke berdecak sementara Naruto memberinya satu pelukan lagi sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ah, Sasuke, tinggal kau yang belum memberiku ucapan selamat datang," seru Naruto sembari berbalik ke arah pria itu saat teringat jika Sasuke belum memberinya ucapan selamat datang.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi datar saat Naruto mengatakannya. Ia lalu melangkah pelan, dengan dagu terangkat dan sikap pongahnya yang khas. Berbeda dengan Kurama dan Itachi yang memberinya sebuah pelukan, Sasuke malah menyentil pelan kening Naruto hingga membuat wanita berambut pirang itu mendesis sembari mengusap keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. "Selamat datang!" ucap Sasuke pelan. Pria itu mencondongkan kepalanya, lalu tanpa terduga ia mengecup pipi kanan Naruto. Kecupan itu tentu saja membuat kehebohan sendiri diantara tamu undangan, karena baru kali ini Sasuke memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan cara yang berbeda dan terkesan begitu hangat.

"Ibu tidak tahu jika kalian sangat akrab," ujar Kushina yang terlihat heran melihat keakraban putrinya dengan Itachi dan Sasuke. "Bukankah kalian hanya saling mengenal selama beberapa hari saja?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah, Nyonya Kushina, apa anda juga tidak tahu?" tanya Itachi dengan memasang ekspresi serius. "Dan jangan bilang jika ibu juga tidak tahu," tambahnya sembari menatap wajah ibunya yang terlihat tak mengerti. "Naruto mantan kekasih Sasuke-"

"Kak?!" potong Sasuke mulai mencium rencana busuk Itachi.

"Jangan malu, Sasuke," ujar Itachi dengan senyum jail. Aish... kapan lagi dia bisa menjaili Sasuke? Itachi melirik ke arah Naruto yang saat ini menahan tawa. "Wanita yang harus bertanggung jawab atas perubahan sifat Sasuke adalah Naruto-"

"Kak?!" potong Sasuke dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

"Ah, benar," sambung Kurama yang memutuskan untuk ikut dalam permainan Itachi. "Aku hampir saja lupa. Naruto itu cinta pertama Sasuke, dan Sasuke patah hati parah karena Naruto memutuskan dan meninggalkannya. Iya, kan?"

"Apa benar?" tanya Naruto memasang ekspresi bersalah, sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa dijebak hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu sampai mana permainan ketiga orang di depannya ini akan berlangsung.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha. Mungkin benar, karena kesalahan saya, putra anda menjadi seperti ini. Saya sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan jika Sasuke menjadi seorang playboy."

Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan anggun di depan wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Bukankah yang terpenting kau mau bertanggung jawab?"

"Eh?" Naruto mengernyit, bingung.

"Mungkin setelah ini kita harus menyiapkan pesta yang lain, Kushina," seru Mikoto tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Tunggu. Maksud ibumu apa, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto tidak mengerti, sementara Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

Kushina terlihat sama gembiranya. Sudah menjadi impiannya untuk bisa menyatukan keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha lewat pernikahan. Dia akan sangat senang jika Mikoto menjadi besannya. "Tentu saja aku setuju, Mikoto. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika keluarga kita bersatu." Katanya dengan binar bahagia yang meluap-luap.

Naruto terbelalak ngeri. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Teriaknya di dalam hati. Dengan ekspresi galak dia menatap Itachi dan Kurama yang terkikik geli. Sementara ruang pesta itu kembali ribut setelah mendengar pengumuman secara tidak langsung mengenai kemungkinan bersatunya keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki lewat tali pernikahan.

"Sasuke, lakukan sesuatu," tukas Naruto tegas. Namun Sasuke malah mengangkat bahunya ringan dan menjawab cuek, "Kenapa aku harus keberatan?"

"Pernikahan apa maksud kalian?" sebuah suara wanita tua yang terdengar berwibawa menghentikan semua percakapan di dalam ruang pesta itu. Naruto menelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat siapa sosok wanita tua yang tengah menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat? "Apa kau sedang menertawaiku, Naruto?" ujarnya tiba-tiba seolah bisa menebak isi kepala Naruto. "Ini pesta putriku, kenapa aku tidak boleh menikmati teh untukku sendiri?"

Senyum Naruto terkembang. Dengan gerakan luwes dia berjalan menghampiri tenpat duduk Mito. "Naruto memberi salam!" sapanya sembari membungkuk dalam.

Mito menghela napas panjang, namun dari ekspresi wajahnya terlihat jelas jika dia merasa senang karena Naruto tidak melupakan sopan-santun saat berbicara dengan orangtua. "Baru sekarang kau memberi salam? Bukankah seharusnya kau memberi salam padaku terlebih dahulu?"

"Naruto siap menerima hukuman," jawab Naruto dengan nada bersalah. "Namun mohon nenek berkenan untuk menunda hukuman, mengingat hari bahagia ini."

"Kau sangat pintar bicara, Naruto," ujar Mito membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menahan napas. Selama ini tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani membantah ucapannya, namun sekarang seorang wanita muda yang berstatus cucunya itu berani menentangnya? "Aku akan menghukummu setelah kita pulang nanti. Sekarang, duduk di sampingku, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Katanya, mutlak.

Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Ia melirik ke arah Kurama yang kini memasang ekspresi _turut berbela sungkawa._ Apa akan seburuk itu? Pikir Naruto. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang. Dengan sikap sopan dia mendudukkan diri di kursi di samping neneknya.

Mito mengangkat kepalanya, "Kenapa kalian semua diam? Pesta masih berlanjut, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu jelas walau usianya sudah mendekati delapan puluh tahun. Musik kembali dimainkan, suara sendok dan garpu kembali terdengar, denting gelas yang beradu pelan pun terdengar dari satu meja ke meja yang lainnya.

"Sekarang jujur pada nenek, apa kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Mito tenang.

Naruto kembali menelan air liurnya. Ini kali pertama dia duduk dan berbincang bersama neneknya. Kenapa pembahasannya harus mengenai Sasuke? "Maksud nenek apa?" ia balik bertanya dengan ekspresi polos.

"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, nenek akan membantumu."

"Eh?"

"Nenek akan menjauhkan semua pesaingmu. Dengan begitu, Uchiha Sasuke akan menjadi milikmu."

"Ne-"

"Pikirkan dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan," potong Mito cepat. "Kau lihat, walau tahu jika kau mantan kekasihnya, wanita-wanita itu terus saja menempel kepadanya." Mito melirik tidak suka ke arah lantai dansa, dimana Sasuke ditempel oleh beberapa wanita muda yang menurut Mito sangat mengganggu. "Aku memberimu waktu tiga hari untuk memikirkannya. Semua ini untuk kebahagiaanmu. Anggap saja hadiah dariku untuk dua puluh delapan tahun usiamu."

Naruto meringis di dalam hati. Apa yang harus dikatakannya agar neneknya ini bisa paham jika semua yang dikatakan oleh Itachi, Kurama dan dirinya hanya sebuah kebohongan kecil untuk menjaili Sasuke. Ah, jika tahu akan seperti ini tentu dia tidak akan mengikuti permainan Itachi dan Kurama. "Aku akan memikirkannya, Nek." Jawab Naruto lemas.

"Bagus," sahut Mito terdengar puas. "Sekarang pergi dan rebut perhatian Sasuke."

"Eh..."

"Apa kau mau kalah _start_ dari para gadis bau kencur itu?" tanya Mito dengan satu alis terangkat. "Pergi dan dapatkan priamu kembali."

Naruto meringis di dalam hati, namun dengan patuh dia mengikuti perintah neneknya walau untuk alasan yang berbeda. Ia harus secepatnya pergi dari sisi neneknya atau neneknya itu akan semakin mengambil kesimpulan yang salah mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Naruto mencatat di dalam hati-pasti ada yang salah dengan isi kepala anggota kelurga Uzumaki.

Hah... daripada berebut perhatian Sasuke, lebih menyenangkan jika ia mengajak ibunya untuk berdansa. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kananya ke arah Kushina, memintanya dengan hormat untuk menemaninya berdansa. Pasangan yang tidak biasa, namun Mito menganggap hal itu sebagai cara cerdas untuk mendekati Sasuke di lantai dansa. "Dia memang cucuku," bisik Mito penuh kebanggaan sebelum menyesap lama air teh hijaunya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Aloha... ini fic kedua yang berhasil saya publish di minggu ini. #MenangisHaru #NariTortor**

 **Jalan cerita dichap ini masih saya buat ringan-ringan dulu sebelum nanti saya buat kejutan dichap-chap yang akan datang. #Nyengir**

 **Ada pertanyaan : Bukannya gaji tentara besar yah, apalagi pasukan khusus? Saya pernah baca kalau untuk specialist/corporal tentara US kurang-lebih hanya sekitar 2500 USD/bulan. Untuk ukuran di Negara maju menurut saya gaji sebesar itu tidak terlalu besar. Selebihnya saya kurang paham, mungkin ada teman-teman lain yang bisa memberi penjelasan atau lebih paham?**

 **Semoga chap ini cukup menghibur dan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untuk para pembaca walau hanya sedikit. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya, Teman-teman! (:**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter 4 : Awal Baru?**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," kata Sasuke sambil memainkan gelas bir di tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat menikmati kegelisahan yang terlihat di raut wajah Naruto saat ini. "Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun," tambahnya dengan sebelah bahu terangkat.

Naruto mendelikkan mata ke arah Sasuke, mendengus, lalu melirik sekilas ke arah meja keluarganya sebelum berkata dengan desisan sinis. "Justru itu masalahnya," katanya penuh penekanan. Wanita itu melotot galak ke arah Kurama yang terkikik geli. "Diam, Kurama. Kecuali kau mau bangun dengan _potongan rambut baru_ pagi ini," ancamnya dari balik giginya yang terkatup rapat.

Tawa Kurama lenyap seketika, wajahnya memucat. Ia yakin jika adiknya tidak main-main dengan ucapannya saat ini. Pria itu memilih untuk menutup mulut, menyesap birnya pelan dan memalingkan muka, berpura-pura menikmati pesta yang berlangsung semakin meriah.

"Aku tidak mau tahu," kata Naruto mutlak sembari berkacak pinggang. "Kau harus bisa meluruskan masalah ini, Sasuke," katanya lagi, masih dengan nada serius yang sama. Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya, menatap satu per satu wajah ketiga pria di hadapannya secara bergantian,"dan tugas kalian berdua; membantu Sasuke untuk meluruskan masalah ini. Aku ingin kesalahpahaman ini segera berakhir dan tidak semakin rumit. Mengerti?"

Ekpresi Itachi berubah serius saat berkata, "Memang apa salahnya menjadi menantu keluarga Uchiha?"ia berdeham kecil, berusaha tetap bersikap tenang dibawah tatapan tajam dan menusuk Naruto yang terarah lurus ke arahnya."Dengar,"katanya kemudian, ia terdiam sejenak, memberi isyarat agar Naruto tidak memotong ucapannya. "Kau akan mendapat mertua yang baik, kakak ipar yang menyayangimu seperti adik sendiri, dan yang paling penting kau akan mendapat suami yang sangat mencintaimu. Kau mendapat paket lengkap jika menikahi Sasuke, Naruto," jelasnya yang segera disambut oleh tawa tertahan Kurama yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan aku mencintai Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat. "Menikahi Naruto hanya akan menjadi mimpi buruk untukku," tambahnya sinis sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja bar di belakangnya.

Naruto membuka mulut, lalu mengatupkannya kembali. Ia mengesampingkan sakit hati dan gengsinya, dan memilih untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan sama _pedas_ nya. Siapa juga yang tidak sakit hati jika seseorang yang kau kenal baik dengan begitu gamblang mengatakan jika ia hanya sebuah _mimpi buruk_? Wanita itu menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin, mulutnya terkatup rapat, membuat suasana disekitarnya seketika menjadi canggung. Kurama bahkan menampar paha Itachi karena merasakan perubahan _mood_ adiknya saat ini.

"Dan kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan nada tenang mengagumkan. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. "Aku menikahi pria hidung belang, brengsek, menyebalkan dan sombong sepertimu?" ujarnya membuat ekspresi Sasuke mengeras karena tersinggung. "Justru akulah yang akan rugi besar jika pernikahan itu terjadi."

Itachi meletakkan gelas birnya di atas meja dan berdeham saat Kurama memberinya isyarat tanpa kata yang memintanya untuk segera menengahi pertengkaran konyol ini sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah. "Kurasa ini cukup "

"Diam!" bentak Naruto dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Keduanya kini berdiri, berjarak dua langkah kaki. Keduanya saling menatap, tanpa ada satu pun yang berniat untuk mengalah.

Mata Sasuke berkilat, ia kembali melangkah, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya. "Kau membuatku tersinggung, Nona!"

Naruto tertawa renyah, dengan nada mencemooh dia membalas, "Kenapa kau harus tersinggung? Apa yang kukatakan memang benar adanya. Kau pria hidung belang. Apa kau tidak sadar? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah membantu menyadarkanmu."

"Apa yang paling mengganggumu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memperlihatkan sifat angkuhnya. "Aku yang memiliki banyak wanita di dalam hidupku? Atau aku yang tidak mau menikah denganmu?"

Naruto kembali tertawa, tawa keras kali ini yang nyaris membuatnya tergelak hebat, dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi hampir membuat Kurama dan Itachi terjatuh dari tempat duduk dengan tidak elitnya. "Adikmu sudah gila, Itachi," pekiknya keras sementara Sasuke melotot, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Naruto akan meiliki keberanian untuk memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" desis Sasuke. "Berani sekali kau memukul kepalaku."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, lalu menggeleng pelan untuk menghentikan tawanya yang mulai tak terkendali. Dengan susah payah ia menarik napas, mencoba menetralkan napasnya kembali. "Maaf saja, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku yakin ada masalah dengan otakmu. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir jika aku terganggu karena kau memiliki banyak kekasih? Yang benar saja!"

"Ah, kalau begitu kau merasa terganggu karena aku tidak mau menikah denganmu?" serang Sasuke semakin sengit. Ia sengaja melangkah maju untuk membuat Naruto waspada. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan saat melihat perubahan air muka wanita itu.

"Aku terganggu?" beo Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Pertengkaran keduanya kini menjadi perhatian beberapa orang tamu dan menjalar dengan cepat hingga ke telinga Mito. "Kenapa aku harus merasa terganggu? Aku bisa mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih baik daripada dirimu."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau jelas terganggu," ujarnya, mengabaikan ucapan Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu jika selama ini kau masih memendam perasaan padaku, Naruto."

Hidung Naruto kembang-kempis. Wanita itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sasuke yang semakin besar kepala.

Tidak, pikir Naruto berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya kembali. Dia tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh ucapan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak bisa dilawan dengan cara biasa. Naruto tersenyum di dalam hati, lalu mengangkat dagu Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya. "Caramu boleh juga, Sayang," ujarnya dengan nada seksi yang berhasil membuat Sasuke terbelalak dan nyaris lupa daratan. "Kau sangat pintar memutarbalikkan fakta." Sejenak ia terdiam sembari menelengkan kepala. "Hm… jujur saja, aku sedikit tersinggung dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, tapi apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari seorang pria dengan ego besar sepertimu? Iya, kan?"

Sasuke bergeming, kedua alisnya saling bertaut, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak akan menyukai ucapan Naruto selanjutnya, sementara Kurama dan Itachi yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton setia hanya bisa tetap diam dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kau masih sakit hati karena aku meninggalkanmu, kan?" kata Naruto dengan senyum memikat. "Karena itu kau balas dendam, menggandeng wanita-wanita yang bersedia membuka lebar paha mereka untukmu hanya untuk membuatku cemburu. Iya, kan?" tanyanya yang sama sekali tidak menyadari jika ucapannya nyaris mendekati kebenaran Sasuke memang melakukan hal itu untuk melupakan Naruto. "Sekarang aku sudah kembali, apa kau tidak bisa memaafkanku? Apa kau tidak bisa kembali padaku dan meninggalkan mereka semua?"

"Kau "

"Jangan bertengkar di pesta ibumu, Naruto!" potong Mito tiba-tiba dari balik punggung Naruto, menegur.

Naruto melotot, mengumpat di dalam hati, memaki kebodohannya yang tidak sadar jika pertengkaran mereka kini menjadi sorotan tamu undangan. Dengan sinis ia membalas tatapan puas dari Sasuke. Pria itu kini menyeringai tipis, terlihat menikmati kemenangan kecilnya. Dengan sikap anggun ia memutar tubuhnya, membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum canggung. "Maaf, Nek."

"Setiap pasangan yang sudah lama tidak bertemu pasti memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan, termasuk kalian," kata Mito membungkam mulut Naruto dan Sasuke.

Jangan lagi, pikir keduanya kompak.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalian pergi keluar dan membicarakannya dengan baik-baik," usul Mito sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung cucunya lembut. "Besok datang dan bawa Naruto pergi Sasuke, aku memberi kalian ijin untuk pergi."

"Tapi, Nek "

"Tidak ada tapi," potong Mito cepat. "Aku sudah bicara dengan ibumu mengenai hal ini. Dia juga setuju jika kalian harus pergi untuk membicarakan hubungan kalian dengan serius. Dengar," tukasnya saat Naruto membuka mulut, hendak memotong. "Untuk sekarang hentikan pertengkaran kalian dan nikmati pesta ini. Dan untukmu Naruto," katanya sembari menatap lurus netra safir cucunya, "mulai malam ini kau akan tinggal bersama kami. Besok beberapa pegawai akan membantu membawa barang-barangmu dari tempatmu menginap," tegasnya mutlak.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri mematung di dalam kamar berukuran besar yang mulai malam ini akan ditempatinya. Kamarnya ini bahkan dua kali lebih besar daripada ruang tamu di apartemennya di LA.

"Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Kushina dari belakang punggung Naruto.

Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya, lalu tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Sejujurnya kamar ini terlalu besar untukku, Bu."

Kushina melepas napas panjang, lalu berjalan dan memeluk tubuh putrinya. "Ibu sengaja memilih kamar yang paling dekat dengan kamar ibu, khusus untukmu," katanya penuh kerinduan. "Ibu sendiri yang memilih _thema_ dan barang-barang untuk ditempatkan di dalam kamar ini. Setiap tahunnya ibu mengganti isi lemari pakaianmu, menyesuaikan dengan usiamu, berharap agar kau menyukainya dan secepatnya kembali untuk memakai semua ini."

"Ibu melakukannya?" tanya Naruto terlihat kaget.

Kushina mengangguk pelan, menekan kesedihannya dan susah payah menekuk mulutnya ke atas. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Kau mau mengganti _design, interior_ dan _thema_ kamarmu?"

Naruto mengulum senyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Ini sempurna," ujarnya membuat senyum di bibir Kushina kembali merekah.

"Kado untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu pun masih ibu simpan di dalam lemari. Kau bisa membukanya jika ada waktu," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Setiap kado, ibu beri tanda sesuai dengan umurmu."

"Bu…"

"Jangan lupa untuk membukanya, hm…!" potong Kushina cepat. Wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mencium lembut kening Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, kamar ibu ada di depan kamarmu."

Naruto tersenyum, mengangguk paham.

"Selamat malam, Sayang!"

"Selamat malam, Bu!" jawab Naruto serak. "Bu?!" panggilnya lagi saat Kushina hendak keluar kamar. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku senang bisa kembali."

"Ibu jauh lebih senang, Nak." Tatapan Kushina melembut saat mengatakannya. Wanita itu memberi sebuah ciuman jauh sebelum menutup pintu kamar Naruto, pelan.

Ruangan itu pun menjadi hening selepas kepergian Kushina. Untuk beberapa saat yang terasa begitu lama, Naruto tetap berdiri di tempat. Mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan luas yang akan ditempatinya entah untuk berapa lama. Setelah melepas napas panjang ia pun beranjak mencari lemari pakaian yang dikatakan oleh ibunya.

Keningnya ditekuk dalam, tidak ada lemari pakaian di dalam ruangan ini. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, di dalam kamarnya ada dua buah pintu lain. Yang satu pasti kamar mandi, pikirnya. Naruto membuka satu buah pintu, ternyata dugaannya benar, pintu pertama adalah kamar mandi yang luasnya sama dengan luas ruang tamu apartemennya.

Aku harus segera menyesuaikan diri agar terbiasa, ujarnya di dalam hati. Naruto menutup kembali pintu itu dengan perlahan. Tatapannya kini teralih pada pintu lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Jangan katakan pintu ini merupakan lemari pakaian, katanya lagi masih bicara di dalam hati. Dan benar saja, pintu lain itu merupakan pintu dari lemari pakaian yang luasnya lebih besar daripada kamar mandi di ruangan ini.

"Ya, Tuhan," pekiknya kecil. Naruto menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa kali ia menggosok mata untuk menyakinkan jika apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukan ilusi semata. Ruangan itu penuh dengan pakaian yang digantung rapi berdasarkan warna, puluhan pasang sepatu yang dikelompokkan berdasarkan model dan kegunaannya, puluhan tas bermerek yang juga dikelompokkan sesuai dengan warna, serta aksesoris wanita lengkap yang Naruto yakini memiliki harga selangit.

Perlu waktu bertahun-tahun jika aku mau membelinya dengan gajiku, ringisnya di dalam hati.

Wanita itu melangkah mendekati lemari sepatu, lalu mengambil satu buah sepatu dari dalamnya. Nomor lima koma lima. Ia tersenyum kecil, bagaimana bisa ibunya menebak ukuran sepatunya dengan tepat?

 _Woah… hebat, sekarang kau seorang Tuan Puteri._

Napas Naruto tertahan seketika. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. "Jangan menggangguku!" ujarnya lirih, nyaris tercekat. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di punggung serta kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Pergi!" tambahnya parau.

 _Andai mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya._ Suara itu terdengar mengejek. _Pembunuh sepertimu tidak layak diperlakukan seperti ini._

"Diam!" bentak Naruto dengan napas tersengal. Wanita itu terlutut, menutup kedua telinganya dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya, matanya terpejam erat. Ia berdoa, berharap jika suara-suara di dalam kepalanya itu segera pergi, meninggalkannya seorang diri.

 _Yang pantas kau dapatkan hanya kematian. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja? Kematian yang menyakitkan sangat sesuai untukmu. Ayolah, Naruto… Kenapa kau tidak mengambil senjatamu dan mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang juga?_

"Aku tidak mau," cicit Naruto dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak mau mati. Tidak sekarang."

 _Mereka juga tidak mau mati, tapi kau membunuh mereka. Apa bedanya dengan hal itu?_

"Aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar menyesal!" kata Naruto dengan suara lirih nyaris tak terdengar. "Itu bukan keinginanku."

 _Katakan itu setelah kau bertemu dengan mereka di alam baka!_ Teriak suara itu keras, membuat Naruto menangis lama dalam posisi meringkuk di dalam ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto melihat bangunan-bangunan hancur di sekelilingnya.

Debu dari tanah kering di bawah sepatunya mengepul, terbawa angin, menyesakkan napas akibat musim panas yang melanda Kota Ramadi beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Kota ini seperti kota mati. Naruto jarang melihat anak-anak bermain di kota ini. Para wanita yang sesekali dilihatnya di jalan selalu menundukkan kepala, menatapnya sekilas dengan kilat takut yang nyata, setelah itu dengan setengah berlari mereka akan masuk ke rumah mereka untuk bersembunyi.

Naruto menghela napas, menatap senjata yang ditentengnya. Mereka memperlakukannya seperti monster yang menakutkan. Atau aku memang seorang monster? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Wanita itu kembali berjalan, bersama tujuh orang prajurit yang menjadi rekan setimnya dalam bertugas kali ini. "Aku yakin kota ini akan menjadi kota mati beberapa tahun ke depan," ujar Peter membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto membenarkan di dalam hati, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Benar, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di kota ini. Fasilitas penunjang kehidupan rakyat sudah hancur akibat perang berkepanjangan. Para warga yang tersisa kini tengah menanti kepastian untuk dipindahkan ke kota lain yang lebih layak, sementara sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih mengungsi bersama keluarga masing-masing daripada menunggu bantuan pemerintah maupun bantuan tentara koalisi.

"Tumben ada anak-anak bermain di pinggir jalan," kata Peter lagi dengan nada suara takjub. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu dan berambut coklat gelap itu menurunkan senjatanya, takut jika keberadaannya membuat anak-anak yang tengah bermain lari ketakutan.

Naruto mengikuti pandangan Peter, dua puluh meter dari tempat berdiri nya saat ini beberapa anak laki-laki tengah bermain di pinggir jalan yang berdebu. Ada yang aneh, pikir Naruto dengan kening ditekuk dalam. Anak-anak itu bermain namun ekspresi mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat bahagia. "Hati-hati!" ujar Naruto kemudian dalam bahasa Inggris yang fasih. Ia mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara, meminta rekan-rekannya untuk berhenti berjalan.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya masih bisa diingat dengan jelas oleh Naruto hingga detik ini. Satu anak laki-laki yang paling kecil berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Naruto yakin ada sesuatu yang salah. Mengikuti instingnya ia mengangkat senjata AA 12-nya, tanpa berkedip ia menembak anak kecil itu.

Satu peluru ditembakkan, tepat mengenai jantung anak kecil itu.

Jeritan memilukan pun terdengar mengoyak udara panas di sekitar mereka. Anak laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah berdebu, sementara seorang anak kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun berlari, mendekati jenazah adik laki-lakinya yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Naruto masih tidak berkedip. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Yang dilihatnya hanyalah tatapan tak percaya dari anak berambut gelap yang jatuh terlutut di samping jenazah adiknya. Bocah itu berteriak keras ke arah Naruto,mengatakan dalam bahasa Kurdi. "Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" teriaknya meminta penjelasan. Naruto bergeming, sementara salah satu prajurit di belakangnya segera melaporkan apa yang terjadi lewat radio.

"Mati kalian!" teriak anak berambut gelap itu lagi dengan kemarahan yang nyata.

Dan suara ledakan keras itu pun terdengar hingga menggetarkan bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Meninggalkan lubang besar serta potongan daging manusia yang melayang bersamaan dengan ledakan yang menakutkan di siang hari buta.

Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu mencengkram tenggorokannya. Membuatnya sulit bernapas dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk berteriak keras.

Dengan gerakan liar ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Menutup telinganya saat suara tawa anak-anak itu kembali terdengar dengan jelas, mengganggunya. Suara ibu yang memanggil nama anak-anak mereka pun terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, menghantamnya, menghancurkannya dengan dasyat hingga Naruto merasakan kegelapan pekat menguasainya.

 _Sudah kukatakan, kau pantas mati!_

Suara jahat itu kembali terdengar di dalam kepalanya.

 _Dosamu menumpuk. Tidak terampuni._

"Tidak," rintih Naruto dalam tangisannya. "Tuhan pasti memaafkanku."

 _Tuhan tidak akan mengampuni seorang pendosa besar sepertimu._

Naruto tahu jika ia tengah bermimpi saat ini. Mimpi-mimpi sama yang terus mengganggunya beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Dia ingin bangun. Dia perlu menemukan cahaya untuk bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Tapi dimana dia bisa mendapatkan cahaya?

"Tolong aku…!" rintihnya nyaris tak terdengar. Seperti orang gila dia berlari dalam kegelapan total. Bau anyir menyapa indra penciumanya, sementara kakinya yang berlari tanpa arah terasa lengket oleh cairan yang diinjaknya.

 _Kau akan masuk ke dalam neraka!_

Dan raungan suara itu pun mengakhiri mimpi buruknya yang terasa sangat lama.

Naruto tersentak, terduduk di atas lantai di dalam lemari pakaiannya. Napasnya terengah-engah, ia sangat terkejut, dan ketakutan.

Tubuh wanita itu terus menggigil untuk beberapa waktu. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menunggu hingga ketakutannya hilang dengan sendirinya. Naruto kembali menangis dalam diam. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menekuk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan keningnya di atas lututnya.

 _Dia_ akan terus berusaha untuk membuatnya kehilangan tujuan hidup. _Dia_ tidak akan berhenti hingga tujuannya tercapai. Suara-suara itu akan terus menghantuinya, mendesaknya hingga ia menyerah kalah, dan mengakhiri hidupnya. Ya. Semuanya akan berakhir dengan kematiannya.

.

.

.

Seperti hari Minggu biasanya, Naruto pergi ke gereja, mengenakan _dress_ hitam dibawah lutut yang ditemukannya di dalam lemari pakaian. _Dress_ itu memiliki potongan sederhana, namun dirasanya pas untuk dikenakannya pagi ini. Dia menutupi wajah kusutnya yang kebanyakan menangis dan kurang tidur dengan _make-up_ tipis.

Sepulangnya dari bertugas, ia selalu menyempatkan waktu untukmengikuti misa pagi di gereja yang dekat dengan apartemennya di LA. Namun selama itu, dia tidak pernah melakukan pengakuan dosa. Suara-suara itu terus mengejeknya saat ia berniat untuk mengakui dosa-dosanya. _Dia_ selalu mengatakan jika Tuhan tidak akan pernah mengampuninya.

Naruto berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga, lalu masuk dan memilih untuk duduk di barisan paling akhir. Ini misa pertamanya di gereja ini. Tidak terlalu banyak yang hadir pagi ini. Mungkin karena di negara ini tidak terlalu banyak yang menganut agama yang sama dengannya. Bahkan sebagian besar keluarga dari pihak ibunya menganut agama Sinto, sisanya menganut agama Buddha, begitu pun dengan Kurama.

Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya, tersenyum lembut saat suara organ pipa mengalun disambut suara merdu lantunan doa _koor_ yang berdiri rapi di bangku paduan suara yang terletak di bagian depan.

Tenang. Jiwanya selalu merasa tenang saat berada di dalam rumah Tuhan.

Misa pagi yang dihadirinya selalu terasa singkat untuk Naruto. Sekarang dia berbaris rapi untuk menerima komuni, dan setelah menerima komuni dengan langkah perlahan ia melewati lorong gereja, melirik sekilas ke arah bilik pengakuan dosa. Kapan ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengaku dosa? Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan lalu kembali berjalan keluar untuk menuju tempat berikutnya yang akan ia kunjungi.

Ia harus naik bus selama dua puluh menit untuk sampai di hotel tempatnya menginap. Tadi pagi ibunya mengatakan padanya jika ia akan dibantu beberapa pelayan untuk membantunya mengemas barang-barang pribadinya yang ada di hotel. Namun Naruto menolaknya secara halus. Dia mengatakan jika barang bawaan yang dibawanya hanya sedikit dan ia bisa mengemasnya seorang diri.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terduduk di atas ranjang nyaman hotel. Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Betapa berbedanya kehidupan yang selama ini dijalaninya dengan kehidupan baru yang sudah menunggunya. Ia menarik napas pendek-pendek dan tersenyum pahit saat kesadarannya kembali, bukankah dia pandai berakting? Dia pasti mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan baik. Keluarganya tidak akan pernah tahu mengenai masa lalunya. Keluarganya tidak akan pernah tahu mengenai ketakutan terbesarnya. Mereka hanya akan tahu jika dia; bahagia. Titik.

Naruto mendesah berat saat netranya menangkap dua buah botol berisi pil tidur dan pil penenang di atas meja di samping ranjangnya. Ia menyambar dua buah botol itu lalu melemparnya ke dalam tas tangannya. Kedua obat ini akan membantunya untuk tidur lelap tanpa bermimpi buruk. Kedua obat ini juga akan membantunya saat dia merasa gelisah dan depresi saat _suara-suara_ itu datang.

Kedua alisnya bertaut. Ditatapnya tas tangannya lama. Keluarganya akan menaruh curiga jika mereka melihat kedua botol obat-obatan itu. Ia harus menyembunyikannya juga. Keluarganya tidak boleh tahu. Ya. Keluarganya tidak akan pernah tahu mengenai obat-obatan ini. Tidak akan pernah. Mereka tidak akan tahu jika ia ketergantungan terhadap dua obat itu.

Wanita itu lalu beranjak turun, membuka lemari pakaian dan menarik koper kosongnya dari dalamnya. Naruto meletakkan koper itu di atas tempat tidur lalu membukanya lebar. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mulai mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya yang tergantung di dalam lemari, lalu memasukkan peralatan mandinya ke dalam sebuah kotak hitam dan menatanya rapi di dalam koper besarnya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan sebagian besar pekerjaannya. Ia melempar tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Dengan hati-hati ia menarik sebuah koper berukuran besar dan membawanya keluar dari kamar yang sudah disewanya selama berhari-hari.

"Aku mau mengembalikan kunci kamarku," katanya pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja _receptionist_ hotel.

"Anda akan _check-out_ hari ini?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah. Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Apa pelayanan kami kurang memuaskan hingga anda memutuskan _check-out_ sebelum batas waktu yang seharusnya, Nona?"

Naruto tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aku akan menetap dengan keluargaku."

"Ah… begitu rupanya. Maaf jika saya ikut campur," kata petugas hotel itu lagi dengan ekspresi meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

"Jadi kemana adikmu pergi?" tanya Itachi dengan kesabaran semakin menipis. Dia sudah menunggu hampir tiga jam di kediaman Uzumaki untuk mengantar keempat sahabatnya yang marah besar karena mereka menyembunyikan kepulangan Naruto dari mereka.

Kurama mengangkat bahunya ringan, dan menjawab, "Naruto pergi ke gereja lalu ke hotel untuk mengambil barang-barangnya."

"Aku tidak tahu jika Naruto umat yang taat," timpal Sasuke sembari melenggang santai ke dalam ruang keluarga milik keluarga Uzumaki. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia tidak minta bantuan salah satu dari kita?"

"Ibuku sudah menawarinya beberapa pelayan untuk membantunya, tapi dia menolaknya. Aku bahkan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke gereja, dia juga menolaknya," jelas Kurama dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Khas Naruto sekali," ejek Sasuke datar. Ia tersenyum mengejek, lalu mendaratkan pantatnya ke atas sofa panjang nyaman berwarna putih di dalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk cepat kembali?" sembur Itachi kesal.

"Telepon genggamnya tidak aktif," balas Sasuke datar, terlihat tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyusulnya saja?" usul Kurama.

"Akan jadi masalah jika ternyata dia dalam perjalan pulang, Kurama."

"Jadi kita hanya menunggu?" tanya Kurama gemas, membalas ucapan Sasuke.

Itachi mendesah keras, terlihat gelisah. "Kita tidak tahu berapa lama ibumu bisa menahan mereka untuk tetap tenang." Ia berjalan mondar-mandir, keningnya ditekuk dalam saat kembali bicara, "nasib kita tergantung pada Naruto sekarang. Aku tidak mau dia memotong rambutku hanya karena kita menyembunyikan kepulangan Naruto darinya."

Ekspresi Kurama terlihat muram, dengan enggan dia menganggukkan kepala menyetujui ucapan Itachi. "Yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini adalah Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik ke atas salah satu alisnya. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang menyembunyikan masalah kepulangan Naruto dari kami semua," sembur Kurama galak.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apa kalian lupa jika Naruto mengancamku?" tanyanya masih dengan nada datar yang menyebalkan. "Naruto bisa sangat menyebalkan jika sedang kesal," tambahnya dengan dengusan kasar.

"Siapa yang menyebalkan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dari pintu ruang keluarga membuat Kurama dan Itachi mengucap syukur dengan kompak. Wanita itu sejenak menatap seorang pelayan pria yang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. "Tolong bawa koper ini ke kamarku," pintanya dengan nada sangat sopan.

Pelayan pria berusia empat puluh tahun itu segera mengambil koper yang diletakkan di samping kanan kaki Naruto, lalu membunguk dalam sebelum beranjak pergi sembari menyeret koper milik majikannya menuju lantai dua.

"Jadi, siapa yang menyebalkan?" tanyanya lagi sembari menyempitkan mata dan berkacak pinggang. "Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaaanku," serunya kesal saat Kurama dan Itachi menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya penuh syukur. "Jawab pertanyaanku atau kugunduli kepala kalian semua!" tambahnya penuh ancaman, sementara matanya terarah lurus pada Sasuke yang menguap malas di atas sofa.

"Kau, Naruto. Kau sangat menyebalkan," sahut sebuah suara pria dari belakang Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, sementara Kurama dan Itachi melepas pelukan mereka dan berdiri canggung tanpa bisa menatap seorang pria yang berdiri tepat di belakang Naruto. Dengan gerakan pelan Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, kedua matanya seketika membola saat netranya menangkap sosok pemilik suara itu.

"Apa kabar, Namikaze Naruto?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Nahloh kira-kira siapa yah yang nyapa Naruto? Adakah yang bisa nebak? ((:**

 **Eh, saya belum nyapa pembaca yah. #Maafkan**

 **Hai… semua! Beberapa pembaca menanyakan kelanjutan fic ini, silahkan dibaca, semoga chap ini bisa sedikit menghibur yah. ((:**

 **Ada juga yang menanyakan mengenai kondisi Naruto,** _ **well**_ **tolong tunggu hingga chap-chap selanjutnya yah, semua akan dijelaskan dichap2 yang akan datang.**

 **Ada pertanyaan juga; gaji tentara berapa sih? Kok Narutonya nggak bisa beli barang-barang mahal? Hm… dari yang pernah saya baca, gaji tentara USA untuk spesialis/corporal sekitar 30jt-an per bulan. Kecuali untuk jendral bintang empat, gajinya sampe 120jt per bulannya. Gaji 30jt-an per bulan di Amerika untuk memenuhi keperluan hidup sehari-hari tergolong standar yah, dan untuk beli barang2 bermerk kayaknya musti nabung berbulan-bulan dulu deh.**

 **Ps; silahkan ditambahkan jika ada pembaca yang lebih paham atau mau mengoreksi. ^^**

 **Sepertinya tidak ada banyak pertanyaan untuk fic ini, jadi sampai disini dulu yah.**

 **Selamat liburan dan selamat hari raya Idul Fitri. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo (s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter 5 : Topeng**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Apa kabar, Namikaze Naruto?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada berat itu membuat Naruto melirik lewat bahunya. Untuk sesaat tubuhnya membeku, sebelum digantikan oleh antusias yang menjalar dengan cepat di aliran darahnya. "Kak Dei?!" ia menyebutkan nama itu untuk kali pertama setelah sepuluh tahun perpisahan mereka.

Naruto tidak tahu siapa diantara mereka yang pertama kali bergerak, yang diketahuinya saat ini ia tengah membalas pelukan erat pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Seorang pria yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak, sama seperti Kurama. "Aku merindukanmu," katanya lirih, nyaris berbisik, membuat Deidara semakin mengetatkan pelukannya. "Kak Dei tidak berubah, kau masih terlihat begitu cantik," pujinya dengan kuluman senyum yang menawan.

Deidara mendengus, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang masih mengembangkan senyum menawan. "Jangan kira aku akan memaafkanmu hanya karena kau memujiku seperti itu," tandasnya terdengar kesal. Deidara melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi datar. "Bagaimana bisa kau mencarinya terlebih dahulu?" tambahnya tidak terima. Pria berambut pirang itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, masih menatap lurus Naruto, meminta penjelasan.

Naruto berdecak kecil, tersenyum genit sebelum mengamit tangan Deidara dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. "Tentu saja aku mencarinya dulu, walau tentu saja bukan keinginanku," katanya cepat saat Deidara mendesis sinis. "Diantara kalian semua hanya Sasuke yang bisa dengan mudah kulacak keberadaannya. _Well_ bukan berarti Kurama dan Itachi sulit ditemukan, keduanya sangat mudah kulacak memang, tapi aku tidak mungkin mencari keduanya terlebih dahulu. Kak Dei ingat 'kan, Itachi sangat _loyal_ pada Kurama?"

Deidara menganggu paham. "Tentu saja kau tidak mungkin menemui Itachi, aku yakin satu detik kau meninggalkan ruangannya, detik itu juga dia akan menghubungi Kurama dan membocorkan kedatanganmu."

Naruto bertepuk tangan, dan berseru keras. "Hanya kau yang bisa mengerti jalan pikiranku, Kak!" serunya senang sembari memeluk Deidara. "Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih lanjut 'kan?" ia mendongakkan kepala, menatap Deidara dengan ekspresi _semanis_ mungkin.

"Tetap saja aku tidak terima karena kau menemuinya lebih dulu," dengus Deidara. Tatapan tajamnya kini beralih ke arah Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Apa salahku? Pikir Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku sudah pulang dan kita sudah bertemu. Iya 'kan?" bujuk Naruto lagi, berusaha untuk menenangkan Deidara yang masih mengalamatkan kemarahannya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa!" balas Deidara keras kepala. "Kekesalanku tidak akan hilang hanya karena kau membujukku dengan sikap _manis_."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mengabaikan aura berat di dalam ruangan itu. Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan Itachi dan Kurama pergi, atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari ruangan ini, meninggalkan dirinya, Sasuke dan Deidara. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Deidara mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang sebelum menjawab lembut, "Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku marah pada Sasuke," jelasnya membuat Naruto mengerjap lucu, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman dan tatapan penuh arti. Wanita itu berteriak girang di dalam hati, sekarang dia memiliki sekutu untuk menjaili Sasuke. Bagus, pikirnya senang.

"Bukan salahku jika Naruto menemuiku lebih dulu." Sasuke berucap datar sembari berdiri. "Kau pikir aku senang karena dia menemuiku terlebih dulu?" lanjutnya membuat Deidara menyempitkan mata, di dalam hati ia merencanakan seribu macam cara untuk membalas Sasuke dengan cara semenyakitkan dan yang jelas tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke mengangkat satu jarinya, mulai menghitung. "Satu; dia menguras isi dompetku," katanya terdengar sebal. "Dua; dia terus menganggu acara kencanku. Tiga; dia membuat keluargaku salah paham dan kini aku harus memikirkan cara agar keluargaku dan keluarga Uzumaki menghentikan rencana perjodohan kami—"

"Ah, aku setuju dengan poin nomor tiga," potong Naruto cepat. "Kak Dei, bisa tolong bantu aku? Tolong jelaskan pada keluargaku jika aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sasuke," mohonnya lirih. "Kehidupan rumah tangga kami pasti akan hancur lebur. Sasuke pasti akan terus selingkuh di belakang—"

"Aku akan memotong penisnya jika dia berani melakukan itu padamu," ancam Deidara memotong ucapan Naruto dengan cepat. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri dengan sikap menantang, dagunya terangkat, matanya berkilat pada Sasuke saat dia lanjut bicara, "Apa yang kurang dari adikku?" tanyanya penuh penekanan. "Naruto sangat sempurna," tambahnya yang tanpa sadar menohok hati Naruto. "Jika kau berani mengkhianati atau melukainya, aku sendiri yang akan membuat perhitungan denganmu," putusnya mutlak membuat Sasuke mendengus lalu melirik ke arah Naruto yang pucat pasi.

Sasuke bertepuk tangan, tersenyum mencemooh. "Selamat, Naruto. Kau baru saja mendapat satu suara tambahan sebagai dukungan untuk perjodohan kita," ujarnya membuat Naruto semakin merasa dongkol.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa sangat beruntung karena pada akhirnya pembicaraan yang cukup menegangkan itu berakhir oleh interupsi Kushina. Kushina segera membawa ketiganya ke ruang tamu, dimana Kakuzu, Kiba dan Sasori menunggu kedatangan Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Pertemuan mereka berlangsung ricuh mana kala ketiga pria itu saling berebut memberikan pelukan selamat datang pada Naruto yang hanya bisa menatap ketiganya dengan senyum lebar.

 _Tawa mereka akan hilang setelah mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya._

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tanpa sadar senyumnya perlahan memudar sementara tangan kanannya meremat pakaiannya dengan erat. Kenapa suara itu harus datang sekarang? Tanyanya di dalam hati.

Suara itu tertawa di dalam pikiran Naruto. Tertawa keras hingga nyaris membuat Naruto terduduk dan menutup kedua telinganya rapat dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

 _Tolong jangan katakan kau takut topengmu terbongkar sekarang, Namikaze Naruto!_ Suara itu terkekeh kecil setelahnya, terdengar menghina dan mencemooh sekaligus terdengar seperti sebuah doa. _Hm… sudah sepantasnya kau merasa takut. Bukan begitu, Pembunuh?!_

Naruto mundur satu langkah, kedua tangannya berkeringat dingin karena gugup. Dia harus mencari cara untuk pergi dari ruangan ini, pikirnya sembari menelan kering.

 _Kau takut? Benar-benar takut rupanya._ Suara tawa keras kembali terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. _Sudah sepantasnya kau merasa takut, Pembunuh. Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika kau tidak pantas mendapatkan perhatian, kasih sayang dan cinta dari mereka? Tempatmu yang paling pantas hanya di dasar neraka. Kenapa kau masih tidak sadar juga?_

"Tidak!" gumam Naruto lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar. Napasnya mulai putus-putus. Tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia memerlukan obat penenangnya saat ini juga.

"Naruto, apa kau sakit?" Kushina menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan warna pada kulit wajah Naruto. Wanita berambut merah itu mengelap keringat di dahi putrinya dengan menggunakan jarinya. "Sebaiknya kau duduk," tambahnya semakin cemas saat merasakan kulit wajah Naruto terasa dingin.

Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan ibunya, mencoba tersenyum saat tatapannya menyapu semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. "Sebenarnya aku sedikit pusing," ujarnya beralasan. "Boleh aku naik ke kamar sebentar?" tanyanya terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. "Mungkin ikatan rambutku terlalu kencang hingga aku merasa sedikit pusing," tambahnya lagi dengan meyakinkan.

Ruangan itu kembali hening setelah Naruto selesai bicara. Kedelapan orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya dengan sorot cemas sama yang membuat Naruto semakin gelisah dan merasa bersalah karenanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" Sasuke buka suara. "Cepat naik dan buka ikatan rambutmu, atau kau perlu bantuanku untuk membukanya?" ia mengedip jail, membuat Kurama serta Deidara berdecak dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" tanya Sasuke santai. "Aku hanya berbaik hati untuk menawarkan bantuanku," tambahnya membuat Deidara semakin dongkol.

"Sebaiknya aku naik ke atas, sebentar aku turun lagi, hm…" Naruto memotong pertengkaran konyol diantara ketiganya. Dengan lembut ia menepuk punggung tangan Kushina yang masih menggenggam tangan kanannya. Naruto menarik mulutnya ke atas, berusaha meyakinkan semua orang di dalam ruangan itu jika dia baik-baik saja.

Ya, dia baik-baik saja walau suara di dalam kepalanya terus mengatakan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan dan keji yang sudah sangat sering didengar oleh Naruto dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Setengah berlari Naruto menaiki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai dua, meninggalkan Kushina yang hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dengan raut cemas.

"Jangan cemas, Bu, Naruto baik-baik saja—"

"Argh…!"

Jeritan ketakutan Naruto dari lantai dua itu mengagetkan kedelapan orang yang masih berada di dalam ruang keluarga. Sasuke menjadi orang pertama yang berlari—naik menuju lantai dua dimana suara jeritan keras itu berasal. Langkahnya terhenti di lorong panjang yang memiliki beberapa pintu kamar. "Pintu ketiga!" teriak Kurama dari ujung anak tangga teratas. "Kamar Naruto di pintu ketiga," katanya lagi membuat Sasuke kembali berlari.

"Naruto?!" panggilnya saat membuka pintu kamar, namun yang didapatinya hanya sebuah ruangan kosong, tidak ada Naruto di dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju sebuah pintu di dalam ruangan itu. Diketuknya pelan pintu itu. Tidak ada jawaban. Namun Sasuke sangat yakin jika Naruto berada di dalamnya karena pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

Samar ia bisa mendengar suara orang muntah-muntah dari dalam kamar mandi. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya datar walau terselip nada khawatir di dalam suaranya saat ini. "Buka pintunya!" katanya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah daripada permintaan.

Hening. Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Naruto?!" panggilnya lagi seraya mengetuk lebih keras.

"Mana Naruto?" Kushina bertanya cemas. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, lalu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah pintu kamar madi lalu mengetuknya pelan. "Naruto, tolong buka pintunya, Sayang!" bujuk Kushina lembut. Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Apa ada kunci cadangan?" tanya Sasuke pada Kurama yang sejurus kemudian berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil kunci cadangan yang disimpan oleh kepala pelayan.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut," gumam Deidara sembari melayangkan tatapannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar nyaman milik Naruto. "Tante, apa ada yang berubah dari kamar ini setelah Naruto pergi pagi tadui?" tanyanya pada Kushina.

Kushina mengernyit, terlihat berpikir. "Ah, aku hanya menyimpan beberapa boneka itu di dalam kamarnya sebagai pemanis," jawabnya. "Rasanya tidak mungkin jika Naruto takut terhadap boneka. Saat kecil dia sangat menyukai boneka rubah yang kuhadiahkan saat dia berumur empat tahun. Karena itulah aku meletakkan beberapa boneka di atas tempat tidurnya tadi," jelas Kushina panjang lebar.

"Bukankah dulu Sasori juga membawa boneka ke perkemahan?" Itachi menimpali dengan nada serius. "Dan yang kuingat Naruto sama sekali tidak takut, dia bahkan mengancam akan menjadikan kedua boneka Sasori sebagai kayu bakar."

"Kak Itachi benar," sahut Sasori. "Kurasa ada hal lain yang membuatnya ketakutan. Mungkin dia melihat maling?"

"Atau hantu?" Kakuzu menyahut cepat. "Apa?" tantangnya saat mendapat tatapan mencemooh dari Sasuke, Itachi dan Sasori. "Itu bisa menjadi alasan yang masuk akal bukan?"

Sasuke mendengus sebelum berkata, "Hantu di siang bolong?"

Kakuzu mengangkat bahu. Sementara Deidara terlihat berpikir keras. Ini tidak normal, pikirnya. Apapun yang membuat Naruto ketakutan hingga seperti ini sangatlah tidak normal. "Ini kuncinya." Ucapan Kurama menghentikan lamunan Deidara. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar kunci dari tangan Kurama lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci itu.

Sasuke, Kurama dan Deidara langsung menyerbu masuk saat pintu berhasil terbuka. Di dalam kamar mandi, Naruto terduduk pada lantai di depan toilet duduk. Wanita itu masih muntah-muntah dengan hebat, wajahnya semakin pucat sementara tangannya terlihat bergetar. Keadaannya saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Ambilkan air," ujar Deidara pada Kurama.

Deidara berjongkok, mengusap puncak kepala Naruto lembut. Gerakannya itu membuat Naruto menepis kasar tangan pria itu lalu beringsut mundur menuju sudut terjauh, menekuk kedua lututnya untuk membenamkan kepalanya di sana. "Apa yang membuatmu takut?" Deidara bertanya dengan hati-hati, berusaha mendekati Naruto yang terlihat memasang sebuah benteng tak kasat mata untuk melindungi diri. "Naruto?!" panggilnya lembut, penuh perasaan. Sebagai seorang psikiater dia sudah sering mendapati kasus seperti yang tengah dialami oleh Naruto saat ini, yang perlu diketahuinya saat ini adalah penyebab ketakutan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Ketakutannya menguasainya dengan hebat saat ini. Rasanya dia benar-benar ingin mati saat melihat empat buah boneka rubah berbeda ukuran berjajar rapi di atas ranjangnya. Siapa yang menaruhnya di sana? Bukankah saat dia pergi pagi tadi boneka-boneka itu tidak ada di sana?

"Naruto?" panggil Deidara lagi.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap lurus wajah Deidara tanpa ekspresi. "Boneka," bisiknya dengan nada lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Kenapa ada boneka?" tanyanya getir.

Deidara menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Singkirkan boneka-boneka itu," ujarnya yang segera dilaksanakan Sasuke tanpa harus menunggu diperintah dua kali. "Sasuke sudah menyingkirkannya. Ayo berdiri, dan kembali ke kamarmu," rayunya terdengar begitu manis di telinga Naruto.

Sayangnya Naruto menolaknya. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala dengan keras, sementara tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya semakin erat. "Tidak mau!" tolaknya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku tidak mau ke sana. Aku mau di sini," lanjut Naruto masih tanpa ekspresi, walau kilat takut itu terlihat jelas di kedua bola mata safirnya saat ini.

"Sudah tidak ada boneka, Sayang." Kushina menimpali, menahan sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak jatuh saat ini. Melihat kondisi putrinya saat ini membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Sebagai seorang ibu dia gagal mengetahui sisi lain dari putrinya, dan malah menjadi penyebab tidak langsung akan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini. "Tidak akan ada lagi boneka di dalam rumah ini," janjinya membuat Naruto mendongak ke arahnya, mengulurkan tangan, meminta sebuah pelukan dari ibu kandungnya. "Maafkan ibu! Ibu tidak tahu jika kau takut boneka. Maaf karena ibu meletakkan boneka-boneka itu di atas tempat tidurmu."

Deidara berdiri, memberikan Kushina kesempatan untuk menenangkan Naruto. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan berbisik, "Apa kau bisa membawanya kembali ke kamar?"

Sasuke mengernyit, tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus mengambil beberapa obat dari dalam mobilku untuk menenangkan Naruto."

"Apa perlu?" Kening Sasuke ditekuk semakin dalam saat mengatakannya.

Deidara mengangguk pelan, menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke sebelum berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Keheningan yang terasa berat menyelimuti ruang tamu keluarga Uzumaki siang ini. Sementara Kushina menemani Naruto, dan Deidara memberikan obat penenang, keenam pria lainnya menunggu dengan was-was di dalam ruang tamu itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang bicara, semua orang di dalam ruangan itu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Kurama berdiri, ekspresinya terlihat cemas saat Deidara berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

Deidara menghela napas keras, lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Kiba yang sedari tadi belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Pria itu sepertinya terlalu terkejut mendapati Naruto yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Rasanya seperti bukan Naruto, pikir Kiba sedih. "Adikmu sudah tidur. Aku terpaksa memberinya obat penenang," terang Deidara, membuat Kurama kembali mendudukkan diri dengan keras. "Apa kau tahu sejak kapan Naruto takut pada boneka?" Kurama menggelengkan kepala pelan, membuat Deidara memasang pose berpikir. "Naruto harus menjalani konseling," tegasnya membuat semua mata di dalam ruangan itu tertuju ke arahnya. "Ketakutannya sudah sangat berlebihan," jelas Deidara singkat. "Naruto harus mendapatkan terapi agar ketakutannya itu hilang."

Ruangan itu kembali hening untuk beberapa waktu.

"Aku yakin sesuatu yang buruk pernah terjadi setelah dia meninggalkan Jepang sepuluh tahun yang lalu," ujar Deidara lagi terdengar sangat yakin.

"Naruto tidak akan buka mulut." Sasuke menimpali dengan cepat. Entah kenapa dia merasa jika Naruto tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka semua saat ini. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi kepulangan Naruto saat ini sangat mencurigakan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kurama mendelik tidak suka. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto adiknya, dia tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menjelek-jelekkannya.

"Bukan dalam hal negatif," ralat Sasuke cepat. "Yang kumaksud adalah; Naruto tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu saat ini. Apa kalian lupa apa yang disembunyikannya saat dia pulang ke Jepang terakhir kali?"

"Kematian Paman Minato," timpal Kiba membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu kembali suram.

"Benar," sahut Sasuke. "Apa kalian lupa bagaimana dengan lihainya Naruto bersandiwara saat itu?"

Hening.

"Bagaimana jika saat ini dia tengah melakukan hal yang sama untuk mengelabui kita?" tambah Sasuke serius.

Ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada jalan lain." Kakuzu menghela napas berat. "Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang disembunyikan Naruto saat ini."

"Tidak akan mudah," ujar Sasori dengan gelengan kepala pelan.

"Bukan berarti tidak ada jalan 'kan?"

Semuanya kembali terdiam, merenungkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Yang harus kita lakukan saat ini adalah mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan," usulnya dengan sikap tenang. "Dan aku harap hal ini menjadi rahasia kita, Neji dan Hidan jika memang perlu. Nenekmu jangan sampai tahu mengenai hal ini Kurama." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kurama yang mengangguk paham. "Kita cukup beruntung karena Nyonya Mito tidak berada di rumah saat ini. Tapi apa kau bisa meyakinkan para pelayan untuk tutup mulut?"

"Aku akan mempengaruhi ibu untuk menekan para pelayan agar tidak membahas mengenai kejadian ini," jawab Kurama enteng.

Sasuke mengangguk, terlihat puas. "Bagus. Langkah kedua yang harus kita lakukan adalah membujuk Naruto untuk konseling."

"Aku yang akan membujuknya untuk itu," sahut Deidara tenang. "Jika memungkinkan, aku sendiri yang akan menanganinya," tambahnya.

"Lalu tugasku?" Itachi ikut membuka mulut.

"Menyelidiki berapa lama Naruto tinggal di Jepang," jawab Sasuke. "Bukankah kita masih belum tahu berapa lama dia tinggal di Jepang?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"Kurasa Kurama bisa membantumu dalam hal ini," ujar Sasuke lagi. "Sementara aku akan mencari tahu keberadaan kedua sahabat Naruto."

Kurama menghela napas. "Tidak akan mudah," katanya dengan kening ditekuk. "Jangankan mencari tahu keberadaan keduanya, selama ini aku mencari keberadaan Paman Kakashi tapi tidak pernah mendapatkan titik terang," jelasnya membuat Sasuke malah semakin tertantang. "Mereka bukan orang-orang yang mudah untuk ditemukan, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu," balas Sasuke masih dengan nada tenang yang sama. "Tapi seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, bukan berarti tidak ada jalan bukan?"

Ketujuh pria itu kembali terdiam untuk beberapa lama, menyisakan keheningan ruangan yang terasa semakin berat setiap detiknya.

"Tapi ingat, kita harus tetap bersikap biasa di hadapan Naruto." Deidara mengingatkan. "Dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita membawanya keluar untuk mencari udara segar."

Kiba terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa Naruto akan merasa lebih baik jika kita membawanya berkemah." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Kalian yakin mau membawanya berkemah?" tanyanya saat keenam pria lain di dalam ruangan itu menatapnya penuh arti. "Oh, baiklah, jadi kapan kita akan pergi berkemah?"

"Tidak akan lengkap tanpa adanya Neji dan Hidan," seru Sasori mulai bersemangat.

"Kau benar," sahut Kakuzu setuju. "Bukankah dua minggu lagi grand prix akan diadakan di sirkuit Motegi?"

"Woah… itu berarti Hidan akan pulang ke Jepang dalam waktu dekat ini?" Sasori kembali bersemangat. Kedua bola matanya bersinar cerah, rencana mereka untuk membawa Naruto pergi kemah pasti akan terlaksana dan lengkap dengan ikut sertanya Hidan dan Neji bersama mereka.

Itachi mengernyit. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurama? Bukankah jadwalmu sangat padat?"

Kurama mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Bisa diatur," jawabnya santai. "Apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan untuk Naruto?"

"Kalau begitu kita semua setuju membawa Naruto berkemah?" Sasuke bertanya untuk menegaskan. "Bagus," ujarnya saat semua orang kecuali dirinya di dalam ruangan itu menganggukkan kepala. "Dan jangan lupa akan tugas kalian masing-masing!"

"Aku tahu," balas Kurama cepat. "Kali ini aku tidak akan terkecoh lagi."

"Begitu pun dengan kami," timpal Itachi tidak kalah serius.

Ya. Mereka semua tidak akan terkecoh oleh senyum dan kejailan Naruto lagi. Mereka akan mengorek segala sesuatu mengenai dirinya, dan melindunginya dari apa pun yang saat ini tengah disembunyikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai… dichap ini sudah kejawab yah, siapa yang manggil Naruto. Hehehe! Beberapa pembaca ada yang menjawab dengan benar. Banzai! XD**

 **Terus ada yang bertanya, sebenarnya Naruto itu kenapa? Sebagian kecil pembaca ada yang menebak dengan benar, loh. Tapi nggak saya buka di sini yah, biar jadi kejutan untuk pembaca lainnya. Eaa… ea… XD**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai… ya ampun, akhirnya ini fic berhasil saya update juga. #Jingkrak2**

 **Maaf yah, untuk yang nunggu lama! #EmangAdaYgNunggu? #NgorekTanah**

 **Btw, saya pernah jawab sebelumnya, saya tidak memiliki jadwal tetap update. Mungkin karena catatannya di akhir cerita jadi banyak yang skip baca yah. Hahaha! XD**

 **Dan untuk yang tanya kenapa Minato nggak muncul-muncul dific ini, coba tengok di fic saya yang berjudul 'Dandelion Promise', jawabannya ada di sana ya, Teman2! ^-^**

 **Ok, deh, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter 6 : Kejutan Menyenangkan?**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mengambil pusing akan sikap yang diperlihatkan oleh keluarga dan teman-teman terdekatnya setelah kejadian mengenai _boneka_ itu, karena sudah hampir satu minggu berlalu, namun keluarga dan teman-teman terdekatnya sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan keinginan untuk bertanya mengenai alasan ketakutan Naruto.

Cukup aneh, pikir Naruto, namun untuk kesekian kalinya ia menggelengkan kepala keras. "Jangan dipikirkan!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selagi Naruto menikmati kopi paginya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara langkah cepat di belakang punggungnya. Wanita muda itu menoleh lewat bahunya, mengernyit dalam saat mendapati kakak sulungnya berada di kediaman utama di hari Sabtu pagi. "Kau tidak bekerja?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah ekspresi terkejutnya. Kurama terkenal sangat sibuk, jadwalnya begitu padat hingga Naruto saja nyaris mual melihat agenda milik kakaknya itu, dan sekarang Kurama berada di rumah di hari Sabtu? Aneh, pikir Naruto takjub.

Kurama tidak menjawab, alih-alih menjawab ia malah tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya lalu menyapa riang, "Selamat pagi adikku yang cantik!" ujarnya dengan sikap hangat berlebihan hingga Naruto nyaris menyemburkan air kopi di dalam mulut karenanya. "Kau sudah selesai sarapan?" tanyanya mengabaikan fakta jika Naruto masih menikmati kopi paginya. Kurama bersiul pelan, terlihat sibuk mengoleskan selai kacang di atas roti gandumnya sementara Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Pria itu mengangkat kepalanya sejenak, untuk menatap wajah _bodoh_ adiknya dan kembali memasang senyum terbaiknya, ia kemudian meletakakkan dua tangkup roti selai kacangnya di atas piring, lalu membalikkan badan untuk mengambil sebuah ceret yang berada di atas meja kopi di sudut ruang makan, menuangkan kopi hitam tanpa gula untuk dirinya sendiri ke dalam sebuah cangkir keramik, lalu kembali berjalan ke meja makan, menarik sebuah kursi di sebrang Naruto lalu duduk tanpa menanggalkan senyumnya.

"Apa kau dipecat dari agensi?" tanya Naruto hati-hati, mengira jika sikap aneh kakaknya pagi ini adalah untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Kali ini giliran Kurama yang nyaris tersedak oleh air kopi yang tengah dinikmatinya. Pria itu hanya mendongak ke arah adiknya yang menatapnya polos namun penuh ingin tahu. "Jadi benar kau dipecat? Karena masalah apa?" Naruto kembali bertanya, ekspresinya terlihat semakin serius. "Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu terlibat skandal. Apa ada permainan politik—"

"Permainan politik apa?" potong Kurama sebal. Pria itu memutar kedua bola matanya, terlihat bosan sekaligus takjub dengan pemikiran sang adik. "Apa aku tidak boleh mengambil libur?" ia balik bertanya dengan decakan serta gelengan kepala sementara Naruto mengangguk pelan, terlihat paham. "Aku sudah bekerja sepanjang tahun, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengambil libur?"

Naruto menghela napas lega. Kurama tidak dipecat dari agensi, berarti donor keuangannya tetap aman, pikirnya senang. "Jadi, kau akan pergi kemana hari ini? Berapa lama kau libur? Mau tidak menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku ingin membeli beberapa sepatu, maukan kau mentraktirku membeli sepatu?" tanyanya beruntun yang segera dihadiahi sebuah lemparan sendok dari Kurama.

Sendok perak itu melayang dengan cepat ke arah Naruto, terlalu cepat hingga ia tidak mampu menghindar dengan baik. Dasar sadis! Pikir Naruto kesal.

Kurama melap mulutnya dengan serbet, lalu menyahut dengan sebal, "Bisakah kau bertanya satu per satu?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, tangan kanannya mengusap kepalanya yang dihadiahi lemparan sendok dari Kurama. Lemparan itu tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup membuatnya meringis sakit. Pasti akan kubalas! Janjinya di dalam hati.

"Aku memang akan membawamu ke suatu tempat hari ini," jawab Kurama kemudian penuh misteri.

"Benarkah?" pekik Naruto bersemangat. Wanita itu memukul-mukul meja makan dengan antusias. "Kemana? Kakak akan membawaku kemana?" tanyanya berulang.

Kedua bola mata Kurama membola. Ia mengorek kuping dengan kelingking kirinya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Tadi Naruto memanggilnya 'kakak', iya, kan? Pria itu berdeham pelan, menyamankan posisi duduknya, lalu menatap Naruto yang kini balas menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau memanggilku 'kakak'?"

Hening.

Naruto berdeham, memalingkan muka, berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. Ia bersenandung kecil, dan kembali menikmati kopi paginya.

Kurama bergerak, berdiri lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Tadi kau memanggilku 'kakak'?!" teriaknya membuat Naruto melotot.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" balas Naruto sengit. Kedua pipinya memerah menahan malu, dalam hati dia mengumpat, menyesali ucapannya tadi. Oh, lihat kakaknya terlihat besar kepala sekarang! Pikirnya kesal. Ia pun kembali berdeham dan memasang ekspresi takpeduli. "Biasa saja, kenapa kau harus seheboh ini?" ujarnya pura-pura cuek.

"Tapi kau memanggilku 'kakak'. Kau tidak bisa menariknya kembali!" Kurama bersikeras. Pria itu terlihat puas dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Akhirnya dia bisa mendengar kata _sakti_ itu juga dari adiknya yang keras kepala. "Kau harus mempertahankan hal itu, mengerti?"

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut. "Mempertahankan apa?" balasnya. Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya hingga tandas, lalu mengambil sisa roti milik Kurama yang baru dimakan setengahnya. Dengan santai dia menggigit potongan roti berselai kacang itu, mengunyahnya dan menelannya pelan.

Gigi Kurama gemertuk. Naruto pasti tengah bercanda saat ini. Baru saja ia merasa senang setengah mati karena Naruto mau mengakuinya sebagai 'kakak', sekarang adiknya kembali bersikap menyebalkan? "Kedepannya kau harus memanggilku 'kakak'!" putusnya mutlak.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, bergerak untuk menggeser kursinya dan berdiri. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kopi milik Kurama, dan dengan santainya ia menjawab, "Seperti aku mau mendengarkanmu saja!" balasnya membuat Kurama kebali meneriakkan namanya dengan kesal pagi ini.

.

.

.

Naruto mengamati sosok empat orang teman baiknya serta kakaknya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sikap yang mencurigakan. Wanita itu melirik ke sebuah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, pukul satu siang dan mereka semua berada di sini? "Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada kurang ramah.

Kurama dan Itachi saling melempar tatapan penuh arti sebelum akhirnya Kurama menjawab dengan nada tenang, "Kami akan membawamu berlibur."

Kedua alis Naruto bersatu, entah kenapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh kakak dan teman-temannya ini. Ia menatap satu per satu wajah kelima pria yang masih berdiri berjajar di depan pintu kamarnya. "Berlibur kemana?"

"Apa kau harus menanyakannya?" balas Sasuke sengit hingga membuat Naruto melotot dan berdecak ke arahnya. Itachi yang melihatnya langsung merinding, ia segera memposisikan diri untuk menjadi tembok penghalang diantara Sasuke dan Naruto, menghalangi pandangan Naruto dari Sasuke. "Jangan menghalangiku, Kak!" Sasuke berkata sengit, ia menarik tangan Itachi, memintanya untuk segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Ia mencoba untuk membebaskan diri dari kungkungan Itachi, namun Kurama, Sasori dan Kiba segera campur tangan hingga menimbulkan kehebohan yang membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Hentikan!" raung Naruto marah. Kehebohan itu pun akhirnya berhenti. Kelima pria itu kembali berdiri dengan tegak, berpura-pura merapikan pakaiannya. Naruto menyempitkan mata, dan berkata dengan nada mencemooh. "Kalian bertingkah seperti anak kecil!"

Mata Sasuke membola, pria itu kembali bergerak untuk menghampir Naruto, namun langkahnya segera dicegah oleh Itachi, Kiba dan Sasori. "Aish… dia mengatakan tingkah kita seperti anak kecil!" bentaknya pada Itachi. Sungguh, ingin rasanya Sasuke membelah kepala Naruto dan melihat apa di dalamnya, kenapa sikap wanita itu masih sama menyebalkannya sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Naruto menghela napas keras, lalu duduk di sisi ranjangnya, dengan santainya ia kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang tertunda akibat serbuan lima pria itu ke dalam kamarnya. Ia membuka buku novelnya, membacanya, bersikap seolah-olah kelima pria itu tidak berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Kami akan membawamu berkemah," kata Kurama kemudian dengan nada membujuk. "Ayo segera bersiap, kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu," tambahnya yang hanya ditanggapi sebuah helaan napas berat dari Naruto.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dari balik giginya yang gemertuk. Dia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir sikap seenaknya Naruto. Wanita itu bertingkah sangat mengesalkan, emosinya nyaris meledak andai saja ia tidak ingat misinya saat ini.

Naruto menutup novelnya, menoleh untuk menatap kelima pria itu dan bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya, "Berkemah di musim gugur?"

Ruangan itu mendadak hening. Kelima pria itu seolah baru disadarkan akan maksud dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika kita pergi berkemah, tapi di musim gugur?" tanyanya lagi kembali menegaskan. "Apa kalian sanggup menahan hawa dingin pegunungan di musim gugur?"

Keheningan kembali menyergap.

"Aku sudah bilang jika ini bukan ide bagus!" Sasuke buka suara, memutus keheningan di dalam ruangan itu. "Kenapa kau malah mempunyai ide untuk berkemah?" tanyanya pada Kiba yang langsung menjawab sengit, "Kau tidak mengatakan jika ideku buruk. Kau hanya bertanya apa kita yakin akan membawa Naruto berkemah!"

Sasuke mendesis, sama sekali tidak bisa berkelit. Benar, sejak awal dia hanya bertanya pada teman-temannya yang lain apa mereka yakin akan membawa Naruto untuk berkemah. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir jauh jika udara di pegunungan akan turun lebih drastis di musim gugur. Sialan! Makinya di dalam hati merasa kesal.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, merasa jengkel sekaligus terharu akan perhatian kakak dan teman-temannya saat ini. Ia menoleh dan membuang napasnya keras. "Baiklah aku akan ikut. Akan terdengar jahat jika aku menolaknya, bukan?"

Hening.

"Aku hanya minta kalian membawa pakaian hangat lebih banyak," pintanya serius. "Aku tidak mau mengurus kalian yang jatuh sakit saat berkemah, mengerti?"

Kelima pria itu pun mengangguk paham.

"Ah, Kurama apa kau sudah meminta izin pada ibu?" tanya Naruto. "Aku tidak mau beliau cemas karena kita tidak kunjung menjawab panggilan teleponnya," tambahnya serius. Naruto harus memastikan hal ini pada Kurama, karena sejak kepergian ibu dan neneknya tiga hari yang lalu ke Sapporo, ibunya terus menghubunginya tepat pukul enam dan sepuluh pagi, pukul dua belas siang, pukul tiga sore, pukul tujuh dan sembilan malam hanya untuk menanyakan kabar Naruto.

"Aku sudah meminta izin, dan beliau memintaku untuk menjagamu," jawab Kurama sembari mengangkat satu bahunya.

Naruto lagi-lagi melepas napas keras lalu menggelengkan kepala samar. Menjaganya? Yang benar saja. Naruto sudah bisa membayangkan jika dirinyalah yang akan menjaga teman-teman dan kakak sulungnya saat berkemah nanti. Pasti akan melelahkan! Keluhnya di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar saat melihat apa yang menunggunya di depan rumahnya siang ini, sebuah bus dengan warna kuning mencolok terparkir manis di pekarangan kediaman Uzumaki yang luas. Ia bahkan harus berpura-pura tidak mendengar saat beberapa pelayan yang melihat kendaraan itu berbisik-bisik lalu terkikik pelan sebelum berlalu pergi, masuk ke dalam rumah untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang tertunda.

Dari dalam bus dengan warna mencolok itu Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Neji turun dengan wajah sumringah, seolah-olah mereka sudah melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang menakjubkan, ya cukup menakjubkan hingga Naruto ingin membenamkan diri di dalam lubang kelinci untuk bersembunyi.

"Naruto?!" Tanpa bisa mehanan diri Deidara bergegas turun dengan kedua tangan terbuka lebar. Ia menghampiri Naruto dalam sepuluh langkah lebar untuk kemudian memberi sebuah pelukan singkat lalu merangkul bahu wanita itu dengan akrab. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar.

Naruto menoleh ke samping, tersenyum kering, tidak tega jika harus menyakiti Deidara yang menatapnya lembut, maka ia pun dengan terpaksa mengangguk pelan. Di belakangnya ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Sasuke, pria itu jelas merasa terhibur karena Naruto tidak bisa membantah Deidara. Naruto menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah, masih memasanga senyum keringnya ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk benda besar berwarna kuning cerah itu. Ah, keberadaan benda sialan itu bahkan membuatnya melupakan keberadaan Hidan dan Neji yang baru ditemuinya setelah kembali pulang ke Tokyo.

"Sasuke terus mengingatkanku mengenai hobimu yang tidak biasa, karena itu aku membawa sebuah bus dengan warna favoritmu," terang Deidara dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan.

Di belakang punggung Naruto, Sasuke berhenti tertawa untuk mengambil satu langkah mundur. Kenapa Deidara harus menjelaskan bagian itu juga? Pikirnya kesal. Ia pun hanya bisa menelan kering saat Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya dan melempar sebuah senyum penuh makna ke arahnya.

Mati! Aku pasti mati ditangan Naruto, pikir Sasuke takut.

"Apa di sini kehadiran kami tidak diharapkan?"

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, menutup mulutnya saat mengenali sang pemilik suara. Naruto segera berlari ke arah Hidan dan Neji sesaat setelah Deidara melepaskan rangkulan pada bahunya. Wanita itu memeluk keduanya sekaligus lalu menatap satu per satu keduanya secara keseluruhan. "Kalian berdua juga ikut?"

Hidan dan Neji mengangguk secara bersamaan membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar karenanya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap Hidan dengan intens. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Cideramu—"

"Cideraku sudah sembuh total," potong Hidan sembari mengacak rambut pirang Naruto. "Aku tidak akan nekat bertanding di Motegi jika cideraku belum sembuh total," tambahnya untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran Naruto. "Jadi, kita sudah siap berangkat?" tanyanya kemudian.

Itachi pun bergerak maju dan menjawab, "Kita akan pergi ke satu tempat terlebih dahulu."

Bus pun segera bergerak setelah kesepuluh penumpangnya naik ke dalam bus. Sang supir segera menjalankan kendaraannya, membawanya ke tempat yang diinginkan oleh Itachi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Naruto hanya bisa memasang ekspresi tak percaya saat Itachi memerintahkan supir bus untuk membawa bus mereka menuju ke sebuah mal terbesar di pusat kota Tokyo. Wanita itu terpaksa ikut turun saat Deidara menyeretnya serta masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu. Bahu Naruto melorot saat kehebohan terjadi sesaat setelah kesembilan pria yang datang bersamanya melangkah masuk ke dalam mal. Penyamaran Kurama, dan Itachi ternyata bisa diketahui dengan sangat mudah. Penggemar mereka yang kebanyakan wanita muda dan gadis remaja segera berebut untuk mengambil foto keduanya. Belum lagi dengan kemunculan Hidan yang segera menyedot perhatian para pria muda penyuka olahraga motogp.

Kehebohan para penggemar mereka menyaru, membuat kepala Naruto berdenyut sakit karenanya. Ia berdecak, emosinya nyaris tak tertahan saat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang oleh gerakan gadis remaja yang terus berteriak mengelu-elukan ketampanan Kurama.

"Tampan?" ejeknya. "Ck, yang benar saja!" tambahnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Seolah tidak cukup, kini giliran Neji yang keberadaannya menyedot perhatian ibu-ibu serta wanita-wanita berkelas yang menyukai segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ikebana dan kesenian tradisional Jepang.

"Sasuke apa hal ini selalu terjadi saat mereka—" Sedetik kemudian mulut Naruto tertutup rapat, wanita berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya saat mendapati jika Sasuke juga dikrumuni wanita-wanita muda saat ini. Naruto membuang napas keras, memutuskan jika hanya dirinya yang bisa menghentikan kekacauan ini. "Kalian kembali ke dalam bus!" teriaknya, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Kiba dan Kakuzu akan membantuku belanja," putusnya mutlak sebelum menembus kerumunan lautan manusia itu.

Naruto menarik kedua tangan pria yang disebut namanya itu pergi bersamanya, meninggalkan ketujuh pria yang sepertinya sulit untuk menyusulnya, bahkan untuk melarikan diri saja langkah mereka tertahan oleh kerumunan manusia yang semakin bertambah banyak.

.

.

.

Perlu waktu satu jam untuk Naruto membeli sepuluh buah jaket tebal untuk mereka pakai selama berkemah di gunung dua hari ke depan. Ia segera membayar semua tagihannya dengan kartu kredit milik Kiba setelah dengan meyakinkan dia berjanji jika Itachi, Kurama atau Sasuke pasti membayar semua tagihan itu.

Sejenak Kiba meragu, sekilas ia menoleh ke arah Kakuzu yang memasang ekspresi polos ke arahnya. "Aku tidak membawa kartu kredit atau pun uang _cash_ sebanyak itu untuk membayar tagihannya," ia berkilah dengan lihai.

Kiba menghela napas berat, masih terlihat tidak rela saat Naruto menarik kartu kredit itu dengan paksa dari tangannya. "Mereka pasti akan menggantinya, kan?" tanyanya pada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu terkekeh pelan dan menjawab dengan senyum lebar, "Salah satu dari mereka pasti membayarnya," jawabnya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju _spot_ untuk berkemah. Sesekali ia membetulkan posisi ransel di punggungnya, walau kedua matanya masih menatap mantap ke depan, kedua telinganya dipasang tajam untuk berjaga-jaga.

Di belakangnya, kesembilan pria itu terus mengoceh, bersahutan dengan semangatnya, mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto yang kondisi emosinya masih tidak stabil saat ini.

Sesaat setelah tiba di _spot_ yang dituju, kesembilan pria itu meminta Naruto untuk duduk beristirahat dan hanya melihat mereka bekerja untuk mendirikan tenda, menyiapkan api unggun dan bahan makanan untuk makan malam mereka nanti.

Pada awalnya Naruto terlihat ragu, namun ia memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu. Aku akan turun tangan jika kekacauan terjadi, pikirnya namun tiga puluh menit kemudian kekacauan yang ada di dalam pikirannya sama sekali tidak terjadi. Empat buah tenda berdiri dengan sempurna, dua buah api unggun, tempat masak sederhana, sebuah teko besar sudah dipasang di atas api unggun untuk memasak air serta alat pancing sudah berjajar rapi untuk menangkap ikan.

Semuanya sempurna. Bagaimana bisa?

Naruto mengerjap lucu, lalu mengucek kedua matanya dengan takjub. Mereka semua bisa melakukannya dengan baik?

"Bagaimana?" Kurama bertanya dengan dagu terangkat. Sesekali ia mengigil pelan saat udara dingin pegunungan menyapu wajahnya. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengakui kehebatan teman-teman serta kakaknya itu, ia mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya dan berkata penuh dengan rasa bangga, "Kalian yang terhebat!" ujarnya membuat suasana di perkemahan itu hening seketika.

Kesembilan pria itu seolah tidak percaya jika Naruto memberikan sebuah pujian atas hasil kerja keras mereka. Bukan hal mudah untuk mereka melakukan semua ini, mereka berhasil melakukannya setelah berlatih berkali-kali. Setiap tahunnya mereka sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk bisa berkemah bersama dan mengasah kemampuan mereka untuk bertahan di alam liar ini, ya, walau masih dengan peralatan modern yang sepertinya tidak bisa mereka tinggalkan sepenuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam tenda untuk istirahat sementara kami menyiapkan makan malam," seru Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. "Tunggu apalagi?" ujarnya tidak sabar saat Naruto bergeming, memilih untuk tetap duduk di atas batu sungai besar yang tengah didudukinya saat ini tanpa ada niat untuk bergerak barang seinch pun.

Sasuke berdecak, memasang ekspresi datar saat menghampiri Naruto dalam tiga langkah lebar. Ia menggendong Naruto, yang masih belum sembuh dari ketakjubannya saat ini. Dengan tergesa Sasuke memasukkan Naruto ke dalam tendanya, memintanya untuk tidur hingga makan malam siap.

"Apa kau yakin jika kalian bisa menyiapkan untuk makan malam kita?" Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke, menatapnya dengan sorot cemas.

"Tunggu dan lihat saja!" sahut Sauke datar sebelum meninggalkan tenda milik Naruto.

Dan benar saja, ucapan Sasuke ternyata bukan hanya sekedar isapan jempol. Satu jam kemudian Naruto terbangun oleh suara berisik di luar tendanya serta aroma lezat dari masakan yang tengah disiapkan oleh Kurama dan lainnya. Mereka semua terlihat gembira, bercanda gurau, persis seperti yang diingat oleh Naruto.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, tangannya meremas dadanya yang kini terasa sesak oleh emosi yang tidak mampu untuk dijabarkannya. Sampai kapan kegembiraan ini akan dapat dinikmatinya? Naruto menelan kering, mengerjapkan mata, kulit wajahnya memucat seketika saat kemungkinan terburuk itu melintas di dalam pikirannya.

 _Tentu saja mereka akan meninggalkanmu setelah tahu siapa kau yang sebenarnya!_

"Jangan menggangguku!" bisik Naruto lemah. Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya rapat, lalu menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Jangan sekarang! Jangan, setelah aku bahagia bersama mereka, pintanya di dalam hati.

Namun suara di dalam pikirannya sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya. Suara itu malah tertawa mengejek, mencemooh seolah-olah permintaan Naruto merupakan suatu hal paling bodoh di dunia.

"Apa kami terlalu berisik?"

Naruto tersentak, kaget saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berjongkok di hadapannya tanpa diketahuinya. Ia mencoba untuk memasang senyum terbaiknya, menggeleng pelan dan menjawab tenang, "Aku lapar."

"Tentu saja kau lapar," olok Sasuke menyembunyikan pertanyaan di dalam pikirannya dengan baik. Wajah pucat Naruto cukup memberitahunya jika wanita itu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. "Ayo keluar, makan malam sudah siap!" serunya mengundang.

Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar, setengah ragu sebelum akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan gembira.

.

.

.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan meriah. Aroma lezat kopi pun menguar setelah makan malam selesai. Dengan cekatan Hidan, Kiba, dan Kakuzu membereskan peralatan makan mereka, sementara Itachi, Kurama dan Sasori menyiapkan makanan ringan untuk menemani percakapan mereka.

Neji dan Deidara sudah siap dipos mereka masing-masing—memastikan api unggun tetap menyala, dan Sasuke? Seperti biasa, Sasuke memilih untuk bersantai, dan beralasan jika ia bertugas untuk mengorek informasi dari mulut Naruto.

"Jadi, kau ditugaskan dimana saja selama ini?" Sasuke memulai pertanyaannya dengan ekspresi dan nada datar andalannya, terlihat cuek, namun cukup keras untuk didengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Naruto mendesah, tangan kanannya menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya. Ia terlihat bimbang untuk menjawab, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan jika apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke merupakan hal yang wajar. "Banyak tempat," jawabnya setelah mendesah panjang. Tatapan Naruto menerawang jauh saat mengatakannya. "Terakhir aku ditugaskan di Irak."

Sasuke mengangguk, memutuskan jika pertanyaan mengenai tempat tugas Naruto harus disudahi. Ia bisa melihat jika Naruto tidak nyaman karena pertanyaannya itu. "Lalu, kapan terakhir kali kau berkencan?"

Naruto mendelik, menyempitkan mata dan menyembur Sasuke dengan uacapan pedasnya, "Tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu pada seorang wanita!" Ia berdecak sebal saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan seringaian menjengkelkan. Brengsek! Batin Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia tidak pernah berkencan, kan? Sasuke dan yang lainnya akan menertawainya karena hal itu. Mereka tidak akan mengerti jika selam bertugas Naruto terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya hinga lupa cara bersenang-senang dan juga tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi, menyelidik sementara ke delapan pria lainnya terlihat memasang telinga mereka dengan baik untuk mencuri dengar.

"Tentu saja aku pergi berkencan," jawab Naruto cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat. "Aku berkencan dengan pria Italia saat aku ditugaskan menjadi mata-mata di sana," dustanya terlihat meyakinkan. _Well¸_ dia tidak berbohong sepenuhnya, dia memang pernah berada di negara itu selama enam bulan namun untuk bertugas bukan untuk mencari seorang kekasih. "Aku juga pernah mengencani pria Spanyol," Naruto mengangkat jari tangannya, "Pria Brasil namun tidak berhasil dengan pria Amerika," lanjutnya sembari memperlihatkan jari-jari tangannya ke hadapan Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi aneh.

"Hubungan kami selalu kandas," tambahnya lagi dengan desahan napas berat, seolah menyesali hal yang sebenarnya tida pernah terjadi itu.

"Hubunganmu selalu gagal karena kau galak!" sembur Sasuke tidak bersahabat.

Naruto mengernyit, lalu melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Ia bahkan melotot saat Sasuke mengaduh dan meringis kesakitan akibat pukulan mautnya itu. "Hubungan kami berakhir karena aku tidak pernah menetap lama di satu tempat!" bentaknya untuk membela diri.

Sasuke meringis, "Aku tidak percaya!" balasnya keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu, Sasuke?" Itachi berkata keras, membuat Sasuke melempar sebuah tatapan tajam ke arahnya. Itachi dan Kurama terkekeh pelan, sama sekali tidak takut oleh ancaman tanpa kata yang dialamatkan Sasuke pada keduanya yang masih tertawa geli. "Sasuke cemburu, Naruto, jadi bisakah kau menyimpan petualangan cintamu untuk dirimu sendiri?" mohon Itachi dengan ekspresi pura-pura sedih.

"Bisakah kita menghentikan ini?" Kakuzu datang untuk menengahi. Pria itu memberikan gitar yang dibawanya pada Naruto. "Sudah lama kau tidak menyanyi untuk kami."

Kedua alis Naruto bertaut. "Bernyanyi untuk kalian?"

"Aku pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi seorang diri saat kami semua sudah masuk ke dalam tenda untuk tidur," terang Kakuzu. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu meperlihatkan telepon genggamnya pada Naruto. "Aku dan Sasuke mencari lagu itu dan menyimpannya hingga hari ini. Kami memutarnya jika teringat padamu."

"Hei, aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal _menjijikan_ itu," sambar Sasuke cepat. "Jangan mempercayainya!" serunya pada Naruto yang tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku serius!" tegasnya yang malah membuat senyum Naruto semakin lebar.

Naruto menerima gitar dari tangan Kakuzu, memetiknya pelan sebelum bernyanyi dengan seuara merdu, menghipnotis.

 _I waited 'til I saw the sun_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

 _I left you by the house of fun_

 _I don't know why_

 _I didn't come_

 _I don't know why I didn't come_

Suara merdu Naruto menyaru bersama suasana damai tempat mereka berkumpul saat ini. Udara malam yang dingin tidak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap diam di tempat, menikmati sebuah nyanyian, segelas kopi nikmat, serta kehangatan yang tercipta dari ikatan persahabatan mereka yang tidak pudar oleh waktu.

 _When I saw the break of day_

 _I wished that I could fly away_

 _Instead of kneeling in the sand_

 _Catching teardrops in my hand_

 _My heart is drenched in wine_

 _But you'll be on my mind forever_

 _(Don't know why – Norah Jones)_

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?" protes Kurama saat Naruto berhenti bernyanyi dan menyerahkan gitar itu pada Neji yang duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum manis, dan menjawab santai, "Kurasa ada seseorang yang jauh ingin bernyanyi untuk kalian malam ini."

Oh, sungguh selain Kiba, kedelapan pria itu memiliki firasat buruk akan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto setelah ini. Mereka bahkan berkeringat dingin di tengah udara gunung yang dingin ini karena rasa takut yang mencengkram dada mereka dengan cepat.

"Kiba akan menyanyi untuk kalian," lanjut Naruto membuat mimpi buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. Di lain sisi, Kiba tentu saja menyambutnya dengan antusias tinggi. Ia bahkan segera meminta Neji memainkan gitar untuk menemaninya bernyanyi.

Sungguh satu kebahagiaan tersendiri untuk Naruto saat melihat wajah pucat ke delapan pria yang duduk melingkar di depan api unggun yang menyala itu. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu dengan gerakan pelan ia bergerak menuju sisi danau.

Di belakangnya, suara _hebat_ Kiba mulai terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Naruto menutup kedua telinganya, tertawa puas karena berhasil menjaili teman-teman serta kakaknya malam ini.

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang," ejek Sasuke dari belakang punggungnya.

Naruto menoleh lewat bahunya, kedua matanya berbinar jail saat melihat sosok Sasuke menjulang di belakangnya dengan berkacak pinggang. Ia menepuk tanah kosong di sisi kanannya, meminta Sasuke untuk duduk menemaninya. "Sasuke, apa kau suka melihat bintang?" tanyanya kemudian setelah Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. "Saat aku bertugas di Irak, aku bisa menatap jutaan bintang berkelip setiap malamnya," tambahnya saat Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kepala Sasuke mendongak, menatap langit bertabur bintang yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Pria itu bahkan tidak keberataan saat Naruto menyandarkan kepala di bahu kokohnya saat ini. "Saat aku ditugaskan menyisir gurun pasir untuk mencari kelompok pemberontak, bintang-bintang inilah yang menghiburku setiap malamnya." Naruto terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. "Saat melihatnya, aku membayangkan wajah kalian semua, dan untuk sesaat itu memberiku alasan untukku bertahan hidup. Memberiku semangat untuk bertahan agar aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian kembali."

Sasuke masih membisu, sementara tangannya kanannya kini menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat. Pria itu diam, seolah bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakan Naruto saat mengatakan pengalamannya itu.

"Ah, apa kau tahu rasi bintang apa itu?" Naruto kembali bicara dengan antusias, menunjuk ke bagian langit utara, seolah kesedihannya tadi tidak pernah terjadi. "Itu rasi bintang Hercules," terangnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Apa kau tahu siapa Hercules?" tanyanya lagi dengan kedua mata berbinar.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mengerjapkan mata untuk mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Namun untuk saat ini Sasuke tidak mau membahas masalah rasi bintang atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan benda-benda langit. Tidak penting menurutnya. Ia hanya ingin Naruto tahu jika dia pun dirindukan di sini. Di tempat yang telah ditinggalkan oleh wanita itu selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Perlahan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, mengunci pandangan wanita itu dan menyahut serak, "Aku juga merindukanmu," ucapnya sebelum mengunci mulut Naruto dengan satu ciuman panjang penuh kerinduan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSFN**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter 7 : Debaran Jantung**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto terdiam, mengabaikan keributan kakak serta teman-temannya yang lain di belakang punggungnya. Saat ini ia terlalu kaget, sementara jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat akibat apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Sasuke harus menciumnya? Dan yang lebih parahnya, kenapa jantungnya harus bereaksi seheboh ini karenanya?

Pria itu pasti tengah mengerjainya saat ini. Iya, kan? Sasuke tidak mungkin menciumnya hanya karena perasaan rindu. Tidak. Naruto tahu jika pria yang saat ini menatapnya lurus itu tidak mungkin memiliki perasaan sentimental terhadapnya.

Sasuke bukan pria seperti itu. Dia seorang _pemain._ Dengan mudahnya dia akan mencium seorang wanita hanya untuk membuktikan kemampuannya dalam menaklukan seorang wanita.

Brengsek! Maki Naruto di dalam hati. Pria itu tidak boleh merasa menang hanya karena bisa membuatnya tidak karuan seperti ini. Tidak. Naruto mencatat di dalam hati jika Sasuke tidak akan bisa tersenyum senang hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

"Apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada lembut itu memutus lamunan pendek Naruto. Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata, memasang ekspresi datar terbaiknya saat membalas tatapan Sasuke. "Sejujurnya aku cukup terkejut," ujar Naruto datar. Ia mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Apa kau selalu melakukannya pada setiap wanita yang kau kenal?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke jujur membuat Naruto mengerjapkan mata, sekilas terlihat terpana sebelum akhirnya dia kembali memasang ekspresi biasa. Pria itu mengangkat kepala, memandang langit malam yang terlihat begitu sepi di matanya. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Biasanya para wanita yang menawarkan diri padaku."

"Brengsek!" maki Naruto terdengar kesal.

Sasuke menoleh. "Cemburu?"

"Kau mau kupukul?" desis Naruto sembari berdiri lalu menghentakkan kaki. "Jangan melakukannya lagi padaku atau kau akan menyesal!" bentaknya namun Sasuke hanya mengangkat satu bahunya ringan, seolah-olah merasa tidak terganggu oleh kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan nada mengancam itu.

Sasuke kembali menepuk-nepuk tanah kosong di sampingnya. "Jangan pergi!" tukasnya membuat Naruto memalingkan muka. "Ayolah, banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," tambahnya terdengar memohon.

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu padaku!" balas Naruto, bergidik ngeri. "Kau membuatku takut."

"Duduk! Atau aku akan memaksamu untuk duduk!"

"Apa kau sedang bercanda?" balas Naruto dengan tatapan menantang. "Aku bahkan bisa mematahkan lehermu dengan mudah," tambahnya manis.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Naruto kembali dibuat bingung karenanya. "Dan membuat dirimu menjadi seorang janda?" candanya membuat Naruto berlutut di sampingnya. Tawa pria itu terhenti saat melihat ekspresi getir Naruto yang kini menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan wanita itu. "Ada apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" Sasuke kembali bertanya, dengan nada lembut. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud —"

"Jangan bicara tentang kematian!" potong Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Sasuke terdiam, terlihat bingung oleh perubahan suasana hati Naruto yang sangat cepat. "Jangan bicara mengenai kematian dengan mudahnya, Sasuke!" cicit wanita itu, kedua matanya mulai memanas saat bayang-bayang kematian dari masa lalunya kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Naruto mengecup ringan bibir Sasuke, begitu ringan hanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika sosok pria itu benar-benar nyata. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu mati, Sasuke. Tidak boleh!"

Sasuke membisu, terlalu bingung saat ini. Mulutnya seolah terkunci rapat saat Naruto memeluknya dengan erat, lalu menciumi kedua pipinya dengan frustrasi. Apa yang membuat Naruto begitu ketakutan saat mendengar kata 'mati'. Ada yang salah dengan Naruto, pikir Sasuke. Perlahan ia balas memeluk tubuh wanita yang bergetar hebat itu. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," bisiknya lembut, menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau lihat itu? Apa kau lihat itu?" Itachi nyaris menjerit kegirangan setelahnya andai saja Deidara tidak membekap mulutnya tepat waktu.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" desis Deidara dengan mata melotot tajam. "Jeritanmu bisa mengganggu moment mereka!" tambahnya tanpa mengidahkan ratapan Itachi yang memintanya untuk melepaskan bekapannya. Deidara berdecih pelan, melempar satu tatapan mengancam terakhir sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan bekapannya membuat Itachi merapat pada Kurama yang masih tidak mengatakan apa pun saat ini. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanyanya kemudian. "Dan kenapa Naruto harus memeluknya seperti itu?"

"Adikmu jelas menyukai Sasuke, Kurama!" Itachi terdengar bangga saat mengatakannya. "Hei, apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana cara adikmu menatap Sasuke tadi?" tanyanya masih dengan nada yang sama. "Naruto bahkan mencium bibir Sasuke terlebih dahulu."

"Bisa saja Sasuke melakukannya terlebih dahulu," timpal Deidara terdengar tidak terima. "Tidak mungkin Naruto melakukannya terlebih dahulu," tambahnya tajam. Itachi kembali beringsut ke belakang Kurama, seolah mencari perlindungan dari Deidara yang mulai mengeluarkan aura tidak bersahabat. "Kita tidak melihat dari awal, jadi jangan mengambil kesimpulan dengan begitu mudahnya!"

"Deidara benar," tukas Kurama, membuat Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jangan bangga hanya karena Naruto mencium Sasuke terlebih dahulu!" desisnya dengan kedua mata menyempit sempurna. "Bisa saja Sasuke melakukannya terlebih dahulu," tambahnya membuat Deidara mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum mengejek ke arah Itachi. "Adikmu itu pasti melakukan sesuatu hingga membuat Naruto bersikap seperti itu!"

"Bukankah kita berencana menyatukan mereka berdua?" cicit Itachi, melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. "Siapa pun yang bertindak terlebih dahulu seharusnya tidak menjadi masalah bukan?"

"Jadi masalah!" sahut Kurama dan Deidara kompak.

"Sasuke harus mencintai Naruto lebih banyak," putus Kurama membuat Itachi menelan kering.

Deidara mengangguk setuju. "Benar, dan aku akan memastikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melepas Naruto ke tangan Sasuke," tukasnya serius membuat Itachi menghela napas panjang, ikut menangisi kekurangberuntungan Sasuke yang harus menghadapi Deidara sebelum mendapatkan Naruto.

.

.

.

Udara dingin tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Naruto untuk keluar dari tendanya. Ah, seharusnya ia membawa pil tidurnya. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu? Batinnya kesal.

Naruto berjalan, mengabaikan angin malam pegunungan yang menampar pipinya. Di luar, api unggun telah lama padam, sementara teman-temannya lain sepertinya telah terlelap dengan nyenyak di tenda mereka masing-masing.

Sepi. Rasa itu kembali datang walau ia berada begitu dekat dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya. Selama ini ia terus mencari penghiburan untuk mengusir perasaan itu, namun sayangnya hanya kegagalan yang selalu didapatnya.

 _Kau pikir hanya karena kau berubah alim maka dosa-dosamu akan terampuni begitu saja?_

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, meremat dadanya dengan erat. "Kenapa kau harus datang sekarang?" bisiknya pelan.

Suara tawa mencela itu bergema di dalam otaknya. Terkadang membuat Naruto nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok untuk mengusirnya pergi.

 _Apa kau merindukanku?_ Suara itu kini bicara dengan nada mencemooh. _Jangan pikir kau bisa terlepas dari dosa-dosamu, Namikaze Naruto! Kau seorang pendosa! Pembunuh! Tidak sepantasnya kau hidup dan mendapat kebahagiaan!_

"Tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang menggigil, bukan oleh rasa dingin yang menyengat. "Aku pantas untuk bahagia. Aku berhak untuk memulai kehidupanku dari awal—"

 _Setelah menyebabkan kematian orang-orang yang tidak berdosa?_ Potong suara di dalam kepalanya. _Mereka meledak, tubuh mereka hancur layaknya daging giling di depan matamu. Dia mati melindungimu, dan kau masih berharap untuk bisa mendapat kebahagiaan di dalam hidupmu?_

Naruto terduduk. "Bukan keinginanku!" cicitnya parau. "Aku tidak mau mereka mati. Aku juga sama hancurnya saat dia mengorbankan nyawanya untukku. Aku memilih untuk mati daripada dia—"

 _Pendusta!_ Cela suara di dalam kepalanya sinis. _Kau hanya seorang pendusta! Pembohong! Jauh di dalam hatimu kau bersyukur karena dia mati menolongmu. Kau bersyukur karena kau masih hidup. Iya, kan!_

"Tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Itu tidak benar…"

"Naruto?!"

Naruto bergeming, mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke yang kini berlutut di sampingnya. "Kau tidak bisa tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Bukan keinginanku," cicit Naruto. Sasuke tertegun, melihat penderitaan di dalam kedua bola mata wanita itu nyaris membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas. "Aku tidak ingin mereka mati. Bukan keinginanku hingga Kimimaro juga mati. Sungguh, aku tidak bahagia karena dia menolongku, Sasuke. Seharusnya akulah yang mati, bukan dia," ujarnya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata.

"Kenapa Kimimaro harus mengorbankan dirinya untukku?" tanyanya pada Sasuke, menuntut jawaban. "Kenapa dia harus melakukan pengorbanan sebesar itu?" tanyanya lagi tidak mengerti. Naruto menangis dengan suara tertahan, dadanya terasa sesak, gumpalan dalam tenggorokannya membuatnya harus menelan kembali kalimat yang berada di ujung lidahnya.

Naruto tertunduk dalam, menangisi sebuah ruang kosong menganga di dalam hatinya setelah kepergian rekan-rekannya. Ia menangis karena rasa bersalah akibat kematian Kimimaro. Pria itu seharusnya masih hidup, menikah dan berbahagia, bukan malah mati muda.

Seharusnya dulu dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Kimimaro. Seharusnya dia bisa bertindak cepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Dengar Naruto, bukan salahmu jika dia meninggal saat menyelamatkanmu," ujar Sasuke dengan suara tenang. Ia mengguncang bahu wanita itu pelan, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian Naruto padanya. "Naruto?!" panggilnya lagi membuat wanita itu mengangkat wajah, menatapnya dengan sorot mata kosong. "Semua sudah ditakdirkan!" desak Sasuke. "Sampai kapan kau akan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri untuk kematian mereka?"

"Tapi seharusnya aku bisa mencegahnya!" bentak Naruto dengan bibir gemetar. "Jika aku bisa bertindak dengan cepat dan mengetahui rencana itu dari awal, mereka pasti masih hidup, Sasuke. Mereka semua akan hidup."

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu yakin?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Kau tidak bisa menentang takdir yang telah digariskan oleh Tuhan." Ia menjeda. "Sebagai seorang umat yang taat seharusnya kau tahu betul tentang itu—"

"Aku bukan umat yang taat hingga peristiwa itu terjadi!" potong Naruto cepat. "Tuhan menghukumku karena aku sering melupakan-Nya. Dia mengambil mereka semua untuk menghukumku." Naruto terdiam, sementara tangannya memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa amat sesak dan sakit. "Semua salahku. Akulah yang seharusnya mati, bukan mereka."

Percakapan itu merupakan sebuah momen yang berhasil memukul Sasuke dengan keras. Hatinya ikut merasakan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu begitu rapuh dan menderita membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dulu ia bisa menahan kepergian wanita itu. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan maka ia orangnya. Bukan Naruto.

"Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, maka aku-lah orangnya."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tercengang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Seharusnya dulu aku bisa menahanmu untuk tetap berada di sisiku," jawabnya getir. "Karena itu, jika kau mau menyalahkan seseorang atas penderitaanmu maka salahkanlah aku."

.

.

.

"Naruto sakit."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada tenang itu membuat Deidara dan Kurama menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat. Ketiganya tengah berada di sungai saat ini, mencari beberapa ekor ikan untuk mereja jadikan lauk santap siang.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di atas sebuah batu. Ia menyisir rambut gelapnya dengan menggunakan jarinya, lalu mengangkat wajah, menatap langit yang hanya sedikit berbecak biru. Semoga tidak turun hujan, batinnya.

"Aku memergokinya menangis dini hari tadi," terangnya menjawab pertanyaan Deidara yang melihat wajah sembab Naruto pagi ini. "Dia terus menerus menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian Kimimaro dan orang-orang yang dikenalnya."

"Kimimaro?" beo Kurama. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu," lanjutnya masih dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia mengerjapkan mata. "Bukankah dia salah satu sahabat Naruto?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala pelan membuat kedua bahu Kurama merosot. "Jadi dia sudah meninggal? Apa kau tahu penyebab kematiannya?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada aneh bahkan untuk pendengarannya sendiri. "Dia tewas untuk menyelamatkan Naruto," Sasuke merenung. "Mungkin hal ini ada hubungannya dengan ketakutannya yang berlebihan pada boneka."

Hening.

"Naruto tidak takut boneka sebelumnya," lanjut Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi merenung. Ia menoleh. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyanya pada Deidara yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam, mendengarkan.

"Aku harus mendapatkan data kesehatan Naruto secepatnya," ucap Deidara serius. Ia menghela napas berat. "Data itu sangat kubutuhkan untuk mengetahui diagnosis alasan dari ketidakseimbangan jiwa Naruto. Jangan tersinggung, Kurama," ujarnya saat Kurama melotot ke arahnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan jika Naruto gila," tambahnya tenang. "Tapi jika kita terus berdiam diri tanpa mengambil langkah yang tepat aku takut jika Naruto akan mengalami kecemasan gangguan serius seperti skizofrenia."

"Jangan main-main Deidara!"

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Sayangnya aku tidak main-main," desah Deidara terdengar menyesal. "Dari reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto saat melihat boneka di kamarnya sudah memberikan lampu peringatan serius." Ia menjeda. "Tidak sedikit tentara yang didiagnosis PTSD."

Kurama menenuk wajahnya.

" _Pasca traumatic stress disorder_ ," terang Deidara, menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap Kurama. "Ganguan kecemasan ini bisa diakibatkan oleh trauma psikologis," lanjutnya. "Aku merasa jika Naruto tengah menderita PTSD saat ini, walau sungguh, aku masih berharap jika tebakanku ini meleset." Deidara menarik napas berat sebelum kembali bicara dengan nada serius, "Sayangnya Sasuke benar, Kurama, Naruto sakit, dan kita berkewajiban untuk menolongnya sebelum semuanya terlambat."

.

.

.

"Rasanya sedikit aneh," Naruto berhenti mengunyah untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan kembali potongan daging yang berada di mulutnya, namun saat menatap Kiba dan Neji yang sudah susah payah memasakan steik daging domba muda untuknya membuat rasa tidak tega itu muncul, dan dengan gerakan perlahan ia kembali mengunyah sebelum akhirnya menelan potongan daging alot itu dengan susah payah.

Ia terbatuk keras, membuat Itachi segera menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya. "Sudah kukatakan sebaiknya kita menunggu Sasuke, Kurama dan Deidara kembali," tukasnya melotot, sementara Kiba dan Neji hanya bisa menyeringai kering, terlihat amat sangat bersalah.

"Mereka pergi terlalu lama," keluh Kakuzu yang dengan cepat memasukkan potongan kecil daging di atas piring Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, dan dalam sekejap ia terbatuk hebat. "Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Aku seperti mengunyah karet!" ujarnya setelah memuntahkan potongan daging di dalam mulutnya ke atas tanah.

Sasori menepuk punggung Kakuzu pelan. "Kenapa kau masih nekad memakannya?" tegurnya geram, sementara kedua matanya melotot ke arah Kiba dan Neji.

"Karena aku lapar," balas Kakuzu sengit. "Kenapa Sasuke pergi begitu lama?" keluhnya, kesal. "Apa tidak ada makanan lain yang bisa kumakan untuk menahan lapar?"

Itachi menghela napas. "Tidak ada." Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kakuzu dan Hidan yang menyeringai lebar. "Salahkan mereka berdua yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghabiskan semua persediaan makanan ringan kita."

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkan mereka," sahut Naruto membuat Kakuzu dan Hidan berjalan ke arahnya untuk memeluknya erat. "Udara sangat dingin tadi malam dan makanan ringan menjadi kudapan pas untuk teman minum bir."

"Kau selalu mampu membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kami, Naruto," puji Kakuzu membuat Itachi menyempitkan mata dan mendesis ke arahnya. "Bukankah kita masih punya persediaan air kopi?" ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

Itachi mendecih. "Lambungku sangat sensitif, aku tidak bisa mengkonsumsi kopi terlalu banyak."

"Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna!" kata Deidara dari belakang punggung Itachi. "Kalian melarang Naruto melakukan pekerjaan apa pun tapi kalian tidak bisa menyuguhkan makanan yang pantas untuk disantapnya?" ejeknya yang malah disambut teriakan gembira dari keenam sahabatnya yang lain. "Kenapa kalian terlihat begitu gembira?"

"Karena kalian datang tepat waktu," sahut Kiba dan Neji penuh syukur. Keduanya memeluk Deidara erat, mengabaikan protesan dan umpatan kasar yang meluncur dari bibir pria itu. "Perut kami lapar dan aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa banyak gelas kopi yang kuhabiskan untuk mengganjal perutku," ujar Neji terdengar mengeluh sementara Naruto hanya mengintip interaksi menyenangkan itu lewat bulu mata lentiknya.

Wanita itu lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang masih terlihat bersikap seperti biasanya. Ada sebuah kelegaan dalam diri Naruto karenanya, ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak menjauhinya setelah ia secara sengaja membocorkan rahasia masa lalunya pada pria itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa suatu desakan aneh untuk menceritakan semua ketakutannya pada Sasuke, tadi malam.

Naruto merasa jika ia harus mengatakan semua peristiwa yang telah mengubahnya dalam sekejap mata. Namun suara-suara di dalam kepalanya itu membuatnya menekan keinginannya itu. Ia masih amat sangat takut jika Sasuke dan yang lainnya akan pergi meninggalkannya, membuangnya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah ada.

 _Kau tunggu saja semua itu akan segera terjadi!_

Tubuh Naruto menegang. Keringat dingin muncul dengan cepat di dahinya saat suara manis yang tidak diinginkannya itu kembali muncul di dalam kepalanya.

 _Sasuke hanya berpura-pura saja. Aku yakin jika dia merasa sangat jijik padamu. Jangan lupa, kau seorang pembunuh!_ Tawa mengerikan menyusul setelahnya, terus bergema di dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke berdiri setelah meletakkan sebuah ember berisi ikan hasil tangkapannya yang sudah dibersihkan. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mengulum sebuah senyum menyedihkan dan menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Aku hanya sedikit lapar."

"Lihat apa yang kalian lakukan!" ujar Sasuke pada Neji, Kiba dan lainnya. "Kalian membuat Naruto kelaparan hingga nyaris pingsan." Ia melemparkan sebuah isyarat tanpa kata yang segera dimengerti oleh kedelapan sahabatnya. "Aku akan membawanya ke tenda, dan pastikan makanannya siap sebelum Naruto jatuh pingsan!" tegasnya sebelum membawa tubuh Naruto ke dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

"Kau membuat mereka khawatir, Sasuke!" keluh Naruto saat keduanya berada did alma tenda milik wanita itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, dan aku masih bisa menahan lapar hingga makanan siap."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada khawatir, sementara punggung tangannya digunakan untuk menyeka keringat dingin di kening wanita itu. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat," tambahnya cemas. Ia mendesah saat Naruto memalingkan wajah dan menggigit bibirnya keras. "Apa kau harus menyembunyikan kenyataan jika kau sangat lapar?"

"Eh, apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa harus merasa malu untuk mengatakan jika kau kelaparan?" ia menggelengkan kepala pelan, lalu menyentil dahi Naruto pelan. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu."

"Bisakah kau tetap tinggal di sini saja?"

"Ah…, sekarang kau tidak mau kutinggalkan, hmm…?" Sasuke kembali mendudukkan diri di atas lantai tenda milik Naruto sementara wanita itu berbaring nyaman. "Kau mengundang seorang serigala masuk ke dalam kandang domba?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya, malas.

"Jika aku tetap berada di sini, aku tidak yakin mereka bisa menyiapkan makan siang dengan cepat." Sasuke mengemukakan sebuah alasan yang akhirnya membuat Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Walau harus aku akui, jika aku lebih suka berada bersamamu di sini." Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan terkikik geli saat Naruto menarik selimut hingga batas hidungnya. "Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Sasuke. "Kita tidak mungkin membuat bayi saat ada mereka di sekitar kita."

"Sasuke…?!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda," ujarnya masih terkekeh geli, terlihat puas saat Naruto merona karena malu. "Tunggu di sini, aku pastikan makan siangnya siap dalam waktu singkat," tukasnya sebelum keluar dari dalam tenda nyaman itu.

.

.

.

"Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi," ujar Sasuke dengan mimik serius saat ia berbicara dengan Deidara dan Kurama. "Aku tidak peduli jika harus meretas sistem keamanan pertahanan USA untuk mendapatkan data kesehatan Naruto." Ia menjeda, melempar tatapannya sekilas ke arah Itachi yang tengah membakar ikan sesuai dengan intruksi Kurama. "Aku akan meminta bantuan Itachi untuk hal itu," tukasnya setelah menimbang-nimbang.

"Apa separah itu?" tanya Kurama khawatir.

Sasuke menunjuk dengan dagunya pada Deidara yang sama memasang pose berpikir. "Dei harusnya mengetahui hal ini dengan lebih baik."

Deidara tidak langsung menjawab. "Frekuensi gejalanya memang tidak sering muncul, namun berlangsung cukup lama." Ia mendesah keras. "Sejujurnya aku sangat ketakutan saat melihat Naruto berkeringat dingin tadi. Jika terus seperti ini potensi integritas psikologisnya akan terganggu, Kurama." Deidara kembali menjeda, berusaha mencari kalimat dengan hati-hati namun usahanya gagal. Akan lebih baik jika ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Kurama dan Sasuke agar keduanya bisa membantunya untuk menolong Naruto. "Jika terus seperti ini, aku khawatirkan akan memicu ancaman kematian bagi Naruto sendiri," terangnya membuat kedua orang di hadapannya nyaris berhenti bernapas karena kaget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya! ^^**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSF** N


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter 8 : Sebuah Alasan**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

"Kita bisa jadi lebih pemaaf dari yang kau bayangkan. Tapi kau harus memaafkan dirimu sendiri. Ikhlaskan hal pahit dan _move on_."

\- Bill Cosby –

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah setelah Naruto kembali dari perkemahan itu. Semua masih berjalan seperti biasa; sikap keluarganya masih tetap hangat. Ibunya selalu mengiriminya pesan untuk sekedar menanyakan kabar atau menghubunginya untuk melepas rindu, sementara Sasuke masih bersikap ketus sekaligus menyebalkan dan suara-suara dalam benaknya itu masih seringkali datang, meyakinkan serta mengingatkannya jika ia lebih baik mati.

Naruto mendesah berat sementara netranya menyapu seluruh penjuru kamar tidurnya. Kamar ini sudah bersih dari boneka. Sebuah benda mati yang bisa membuatnya menjerit ketakutan dan muntah hebat. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun ketakutannya pada benda itu tidak lepas dari traumanya di masa lalu.

Dengan gerakan malas Naruto menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Ia mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan cepat, lalu turun dengan ponsel digenggamannya. Ibunya masih belum pulang dari tugas di luar kota, sementara neneknya ada urusan di China. Pagi ini hanya ada Kurama yang menyapanya dengan senyum hangat di meja makan. Pria itu mengacak rambut Naruto pelan, lalu menyodorkan segelas susu putih hangat yang menjadi favorit Naruto.

"Kau hanya makan itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat, sementara pandangannya tertuju pada potongan apel di atas sebuah piring kecil, milik Kurama.

Kurama menggigit potongan apel merahnya, lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Ia hanya mengangguk samar sebagai jawaban pertanyaan adiknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa datang ke sekolah Nagato, siang ini?" tanyanya setelah menelan kunyahan apel di dalam mulutnya. "Wali kelas Nagato memanggil wali dari bocah itu," terang Kurama dengan desahan berat. "Seperti biasa, Nagato berbuat ulah lagi."

"Bocah pendiam itu membuat ulah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, kedua alisnya saling bertaut. Dari ekspresinya, Kurama tahu jika Naruto tidak bisa percaya jika Nagato jago berbuat onar di sekolahnya. "Nagato bukan tipe pembuat onar," sambungnya saat Kurama tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Mungkin ada yang tidak kita tahu mengenainya."

Kurama mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Nagato tidak pernah mau bicara mengenai masalahnya di sekolah," terangnya. "Orang tuanya berada di luar negeri dan menitipkannya pada nenek, sementara nenek sudah angkat tangan karena bocah itu seringkali berbuat onar."

"Lalu dimana dia tinggal sekarang?"

"Asrama," jawab Kurama datar. "Dia sekolah ditempatku dulu," sambungnya dengan seringai penuh arti. "Kau bisa datang kesana sekaligus bernostalgia."

Kurama menjeda. Kedua alisnya naik-turun saat menatap Naruto. "Bagaimana? Apa kau bersedia?" tanyanya. "Siang ini aku ada pemotretan dan tidak bisa mengundurnya karena masalah kontrak, karenanya aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menggantikanku."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika harus datang menggantikanmu," balas Naruto tenang. "Tapi, apa tidak masalah jika aku yang datang?"

"Tidak," jawab Kurama yakin. "Justru akan menjadi masalah jika nenek atau ibu tahu mengenai hal ini. Mereka pasti akan menanggapinya dengan histeris sementara kedua orang tua Nagato tidak akan peduli karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing."

Naruto berekspresi serius. "Kurasa Nagato hanya berusaha menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya, terutama perhatian kedua orang tuanya." Ia menjeda untuk menghembuskan napas keras. "Mungkin ada baiknya jika kita mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar sebagai bentuk perhatian. Bukankah kita keluarga?"

Kurama tercenung. Dia merasa malu karena selama ini terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya atas kematian Minato dan kepergian Naruto hingga melupakan sosok Nagato. Benar kata Naruto, mereka keluarga jadi sudah sewajarnya jika mereka saling mengkhawatirkan. "Aku akan mengatur waktu agar kita bertiga bisa pergi bermain," ujarnya membuat senyum Naruto terkembang. "Terima kasih!" ucapnya. "Terima kasih karena kau membuatku ingat akan pentingnya kasih sayang dan perhatian dalam keluarga," sambungnya saat Naruto menatapnya penuh tanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyusuri lorong panjang gedung tempat bekerja Deidara dengan langkah tergesa. Ekspresinya terlihat datar, tanpa emosi. Pria itu mengabaikan sopan-santun, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ia langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Deidara yang nyaman dan serba berwarna putih. "Apa kau berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanyanya langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

Aroma obat-obatan langsung menyerbu indra penciuman Sasuke saat pria itu masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya sementara itu, Deidara menyipitkan mata dan balik bertanya dengan nada ketus, "Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun? Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku?"

"Itu tidak penting," desis Sasuke, mengabaikan ekspresi tidak suka Deidara. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri diseberang meja kerja Deidara. "Jadi, apa yang berhasil kau temukan?"

Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya. Percuma bertengkar dengan Sasuke, pikirnya. Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang bisa diajak kompromi atau dinasehati. Terkadang Deidara berpikir; kenapa Naruto harus menyukai Sasuke? Apa tidak ada pria lain yang bisa menarik perhatian wanita berambut pirang itu?

 _Sepertinya sudah takdir jika Naruto mencintai Sasuke._

Deidara menghela napas berat. Apa lagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain mendukung keputusan Naruto? Pria itu akan merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyum tulus sahabat sekaligus adik angkatnya itu. Ya, perasaannya pada Naruto lebih dari seorang sahabat. Deidara menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, karenanya ia akan melakukan apa pun asal Naruto bahagia.

Dengan gerakan cepat Deidara membuka laci meja kerjanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop manila dari dalamnya. Ia menyodorkan map itu ke tangan Sasuke dan berkata dengan nada dan ekspresi serius, "Orang suruhanku akhirnya berhasil menemukan keberadaan Nara Shikamaru," terangnya membuat saraf-saraf Sasuke menegang karena antusias.

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Deidara sebelum membuka amplop manila itu dan membaca isi dokumen di dalamnya.

"Aku harap kita bisa mengorek informasi dari mulut Naruto dengan bantuannya."

"Kau benar," jawab Sasuke, sependapat. Ia kembali membaca laporan yang berhasil dikumpulkan Deidara mengenai Shikamaru. "Dia tidak dikirim ke Irak atau negara perang lainnya?"

Deidara menggelengkan kepala, pelan lalu menopang dagu. "Nara Shikamaru kembali ke Jepang setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan kemiliterannya di Amerika. Menurut laporan, itu terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Jadi belum tentu dia mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Naruto setelahnya." Sasuke menyisir rambut dengan jemarinya lalu mengumpat pelan. "Jika mengorek informasi dari Naruto terlalu sulit, sepertinya meretas situs militer Amerika menjadi jalan satu-satunya untuk mengetahui riwayat kesehatan Naruto—"

Deidara menggelengkan kepala pelan, terlihat tidak sependapat. "Kita bisa meminta bantuan Shikamaru untuk bicara dengan Naruto," terangnya saat Sasuke hendak mendebatnya. Deidara menegakkan punggung lalu menyandarkannya pada punggung kursi kerjanya yang nyaman. "Tidak ada salahnya mencobanya. Bukankah Shikamaru salah satu sahabat dekat Naruto? Karenanya aku yakin jika dia bisa mengorek informasi yang kita butuhkan dari mulut Naruto tanpa harus melakukan tindakan kriminal."

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke merasa sangsi.

Deidara mengangguk samar, "Aku sangat yakin," jawabnya penuh penegasan. "Kita akan menemuinya siang ini juga," terang Deidara, tenang. "Dan jika memungkinkan, aku ingin Shikamaru menemui Naruto sore ini juga," tutupnya sebelum bergerak untuk melepas jas kerjanya dan menyambar tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di lemari cabinet di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada dipuncak kepala saat Naruto turun dari taksi dan berdiri dengan penampilan tanpa cela tepat di depan pintu gerbang sekolah _Konoha High School._ Ia mengenakan celana pensil semata kaki berwarna biru _navy_ dipandankan dengan kemeja sutra berwarna putih dan sepatu hak tinggi yang bewarna senada dengan kemeja yang dikenakannya.

Ah… sekolah ini masih sama seperti yang masih diingatnya, setidaknya pintu gerbang besi ganda dihadapannya. Dengan langkah pelan ia berjalan masuk. Suasana ini membuatnya sedikit melankolis dan tanpa sadar ia menarih napas dalam hanya untuk sekedar menikmati udara yang dirasanya masih memiliki aroma khas yang sama.

Taman luas dengan barisan pohon sakura yang berjajar rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan masuk menyambutnya. Saat musim semi tiba pasti pemandangan di tempat ini akan begitu menakjubkan, pikirnya. Naruto kembali berjalan, senyumnya terkembang saat melihat beberapa murid berseragam berlarian dari arah kantin sekolah.

Mereka pasti menyelinap keluar saat mata pelajaran tengah berlangsung, pikirnya.

Pemandangan itu lagi-lagi membuatnya rindu. Kenangan masa lalu mendesaknya, membuatnya ingin kembali ke masa saat ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam sekolah ini dan berbuat kekacauan kecil untuk mengganggu Kurama.

"Andai saja Kakek Jiraiya masih menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, tentu akan terasa sempurna," gumamnya, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Naruto menekuk keningnya dalam, lalu menoleh lewat bahunya untuk mencari sumber asal suara yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Benar dugaannya, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Nagato berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Apa kau tuli?" tanya Nagato membuat ketiga temannya tertawa, senang. Nagato tersenyum puas dan kembali bertanya dengan nada mengejek, "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Perawan Tua?"

Perawan tua? Beo Naruto geram. Ayolah, dia baru berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, jadi wajar jika dia belum menikah. Iya, kan? Sekarang ini banyak sekali wanita yang sudah kepala tiga yang masih belum menikah. Jadi kenapa Nagato harus mengatainya 'Perawan Tua'? batinnya tidak terima.

Suara tawa itu kembali terdengar. Lebih keras kini. Nagato bahkan ber- _high five_ dengan ketiga temannya setelah mengatakan. Seolah-olah apa yang dikatakannya itu sangat berani dan keren. _Well,_ saat ini dia berani menantang seseorang yang lebih tua darinya, bukan?

"Brengsek!" gumam Naruto pelan. Ekspresinya menggelap, auranya membuat tawa keempat pemuda di hadapannya terhenti seketika. Aura berbahaya membuat keempatnya merinding dan dihantam oleh rasa takut hebat. Nagato menelan kering. Bukankah kakak sepupunya itu berprofesi sebagai tentara?

Sialan. Mungkinkah kakak sepupunya marah karena ia mengatainya 'Perawan Tua'?

Nagato menoleh pada ketiga temannya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh memperlihatkan ketakutannya di depan ketiga temannya. Dengan angkuh pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu mengangkat dagunya, lalu berkacak pinggang. "Pergi! Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Naruto menghitung di dalam hati. Berusaha meredakan emosi yang menyebar lewat pembuluh darahnya dengan cepat. Ia harus bisa menguasai diri jika tidak menginginkan jatuhnya korban yang tidak lain merupakan adik sepupunya sendiri. "Aku datang untuk memenuhi panggilan wali kelasmu," terangnya dari balik giginya yang terkatup, menahan marah.

Ia menjeda singkat untuk menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Wali kelasmu memanggil walimu," sambungnya dengan nada suara lebih tenang.

Satu alis Nagato terangkat. "Kenapa harus kau yang datang?"

"Karena aku mau datang sebagai walimu, puas?" Naruto menyipitkan mata. "Atau kau lebih senang jika nenek yang datang untuk menemui wali kelasmu?"

Nagato tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdecak sebal. "Akan lebih keren jika Kak Kurama yang datang," keluhnya membuat kening Naruto berkedut, emosi. "Kenapa bukan Kak Kurama saja yang datang?" tanyanya terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Berhenti membuatku kesal dan tunjukkan dimana ruangan wali kelasmu!" bentak Naruto, namun Nagato bergeming. Ego pemuda itu terlalu besar untuk memperlihatkan rasa takutnya akan nada penuh ancaman yang terselip dalam suara Naruto.

Nagato tidak mau dicap lemah oleh teman-temannya hingga ia memutuskan untuk membangkang. "Cari saja sendiri, dasar perawan tua!" teriaknya sembari berlari dengan kecepatan cepat.

Ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Nagato itu membuat Naruto tertawa keras. Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala pelan, dan mendengus kasar. Naruto meludah sebelum berlari cepat untuk menyusul Nagato yang kini menepuk-nepuk bokong ke arahnya. Bocah itu mencari mati, pikir Naruto.

Nagato dan ketiga kawannya masih tertawa keras saat berusaha memanjat benteng sekolah. Mereka naik dan meluncur dengan mulus, tanpa menyadari jika Naruto berhasil menyusul langkah mereka dan mendarat di belakangnya dengan gerakan efisien.

Tawa Nagato seketika lenyap saat merasakan seseorang menarik kerah seragamnya, hingga membuatnya nyaris jatuh dengan posisi terlentang.

"Mau kemana?" desis Naruto yang kini berhasil menjatuhkan dua orang teman Nagato yang bahkan tidak sempat berkedip saat wanita itu melayangkan sebuah sapuan kearah perut mereka. Keduanya roboh dan tak sadarkan diri sementara Nagato hanya bisa terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka lebar menyaksikannya. "Mau melarikan diri atau ikut dengan sukarela bersamaku?"

Siswa ketiga langsung jatuh bersimpuh, meminta ampun. "Aku akan ikut denganmu, Nona," ujarnya dengan tubuh gemetar, ketakutan.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul empat sore Naruto kembali ke kediamannya. _Mood_ Naruto tidak lebih baik setelah berbicara serius dengan Guru Asuma yang sayangnya masih mengenalinya dan mengatakan jika sifat Nagato sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sikap Naruto muda yang berani menyelinap masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menyamar menjadi murid _Konoha High School_.

Apa dia harus mengatakannya pada Nagato juga? Batin Naruto, kesal. Wanita itu mendengus keras, semakin dongkol saat teringat ekspresi Nagato yang seolah mengejeknya dan mengatakan jika Naruto sama nakalnya dengannya saat remaja.

 _Sialan. Aku terpaksa menyelinap masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menyamar menjadi murid karena terpaksa._

Naruto menghentakkan kaki berbalut sepatu berhak tingginya ke atas trotoar di bawahnya. Wanita itu tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia berlari dan memanjat benteng sekolah dengan menggunakan sepatu berhak tinggi yang dikenakannya. Ah, pasti semua terasa mudah karena ia bertekad keras untuk menangkap Nagato dan memberi adik sepupunya itu pelajaran.

 _Siapa suruh bocah ingusan itu mengatainya 'Perawan Tua'?_

Pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Uzumaki terbuka lebar dan kembali menutup setelah Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Ia terus berjalan dengan pikiran menerawang saat berjalan di atas jalan berbatu. Benar dugaannya, Nagato memang sengaja melakukan kenakalan demi kenakalan untuk menarik perhatian keluarganya. Nagato kesepian, pikirnya.

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan apa arti _kesepian_ karena ia pun pernah merasakannya. Berbeda dengan Nagato, Naruto melampiaskan rasa kesepiannya itu dengan berlatih bela diri dan menembak. Ia akan merasa puas setelah memukul dan menendang target berlatihnya. Perasaannya akan terasa lebih ringan setiap kali berhasil menembakkan peluru tepat pada sasarannya.

Nagato hanya perlu perhatian. Jika kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa memberikannya, maka sudah menjadi tugas Naruto, Kurama dan keluarganya di Jepang untuk lebih memperhatikan pemuda itu. Naruto terlalu larut dalam lamunanya hingga tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang punggungnya saat ini.

"Hei, Namikaze Naruto?!"

Langkah Naruto terhenti seketika. Wanita itu mengorek kuping dengan jari kelingkingnya lalu tertawa hambar dan kembali berjalan. Suara itu pasti ilusinya. Tidak mungkin Shikamaru ada di rumahnya. Iya, kan?

"Gadis bodoh!" cibir Shikamaru membuat langkah Naruto kembali terhenti. Wanita itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan pelan. Sebuah kesiap kaget meluncur dari tenggorokannya. Naruto menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan mengabaikan rasa panas pada kedua matanya.

Pria yang berdiri di hadapannya Shikamaru. Dia Shikamaru. Naruto tidak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Pria berwajah suntuk itu sahabatnya. "Shika?!" wanita itu memanggil dengan nada tidak yakin. Tuhan, apa ini bagian dari ilusinya lagi?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sementara tiga pasang mata memperhatikan reaksinya dari balik jendela ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki. Sasuke, Deidara dan Itachi berdiri dengan ekspresi sulit dibaca. Ketiganya menunggu dengan sabar, menanti reaksi Naruto selanjutnya.

"Shikamaru?!" Naruto kembali memanggil. Tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat. Ia bahkan bergeming saat Shikamaru berjalan ke arahnya lalu memluknya dengan erat.

"Kau terlihat berbeda," ujar Shikamaru dengan senyum hangat. Pria itu menepuk lengan atas Naruto, dan kembali bicara dengan nada bangga, "Kau terlihat seperti wanita," pujinya membuat Naruto tertawa renyah. "Kau benar-benar seperti seorang wanita," puji Shikamaru lagi.

Naruto terisak, tangisnya pecah dengan hebat sementara Shikamaru memberi pelukan penghiburan. "Kenapa kau baru mencariku sekarang, dasar sialan!" maki Naruto.

"Maaf!" ujar Shikamaru sementara dari dalam rumah Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Perasaan cemburu mulai membakarnya walau ia tahu jika Shikamaru telah beristri dan memiliki seorang putra berusia empat tahun.

"Shika, Kimimaro sudah tiada," isak Naruto dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, lalu memejamkan mata. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini. Siang tadi, saat Deidara dan Sasuke datang berkunjung ke kediamannya, Shikamaru nyaris menerjang Sasuke saat dia memberi tahunya jika Kimimaro telah tiada dan mereka memerlukan bantuannya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Kimimaro meninggal demi menyelamatkanku," terang Naruto terdengar sakit hati.

Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto. "Bukan salahmu."

"Itu salahku!" raung Naruto sembari melepaskan diri dari dekapan Shikamaru. "Dia meninggal karena kecerobohanku," sambungnya getir. Naruto menelan dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya gemetar. Perasaan bersalah kembali mencengkramnya hebar. "Jika aku berhasil mencium rencana busuk mereka, tentu Kimimaro tidak akan menjadi korban."

"Naruto—"

"Kau tidak mengerti!" potong Naruto cepat. "Para pemberontak itu menggunakan anak kecil sebagai bom hidup," terangnya getir. Naruto menatap kedua tangannya yang bergetar hebat. "Mereka memasukkan bom-bom itu ke dalam boneka salah satu anak perempuan yang kukenal," sambungnya dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto menjeda. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, berharap hal itu bisa memberinya kekuatan saat bicara dengan Shikamaru. Pria bermata seperti kuaci itu terdiam, berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik, sementara Naruto kembali larut dalam lamunannya. Shikamaru pasti akan membencinya juga, pikirnya, ketakutan. Namun Shikamaru berhak tahu atas apa yang terjadi pada Kimimaro.

"Anak kecil itu dikirim untuk membunuh kami. Demi Tuhan, Shika aku tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan dijadikan bom hidup."

Naruto menangis keras. Jiwanya kembali terguncang hebat saat kilatan peristiwa itu kembali melintas dalam benaknya. "Usia mereka bahkan belum genap dua belas tahun," sambungnya parau. "Dan aku—aku terpaksa menembak mati dua orang diantaranya. Aku membunuh mereka, Shika. Aku seorang pembunuh!"

"Kau bukan seorang pembunuh."

"Aku pembunuh!" teriak Naruto, keras. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Aku menembak mereka. Aku bahkan mengumpulkan potongan daging Syifa yang tercecer di atas aspal setelah bom meledak. Aku pembunh—"

"Kau melakukannya sesuai dengan prosedur!" bentak Shikamaru. Pria itu mengguncang kedua bahu Naruto, berharap hal itu bisa mengembalikan pikiran sehat Naruto. "Dalam peperangan pilihan yang kau miliki hanya dua; mati ditangan musuh atau menghabisi musuh terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi mereka anak kecil," cicit Naruto. "Mereka tidak berdosa. Mereka hanya digunakan oleh orang-orang keji itu. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Seharusnya aku bisa menyelamatkan Kimimaro—"

"Kau bukan Tuhan!" balas Shikamaru tenang, mengingatkan. "Apa yang terjadi sudah menjadi takdir, dan kematian mereka bukanlah salahmu."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia menepuk dadanya keras. "Itu salahku. Semuanya salahku. Seharusnya aku yang mati bukan anak-anak itu atau Kimimaro. Seharusnya aku yang mati. Aku!" bentaknya yang disusul oleh suara tamparan keras.

Tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Kurama itu menghentikan racauan Naruto. Wanita itu menatap Kurama dengan pandangan nanar. Buram oleh air mata yang turun semakin hebat.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?" tanya Kurama, terlihat sakit hati. "Kenapa kau tidak berpikir jika sikapmu saat ini akan membuat pengorbanan Kimimaro sia-sia?"

Kurama mendongakkan kepala untuk mencegah air matanya turun. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Naruto!" sambungnya penuh permohonan. "Asal kau tahu, kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Kurama?!" bentak Sasuke tidak terima. Sasuke menerjang dan melayangkan satu pukulan keras pada wajah Kurama hingga membuat putra sulung Minato itu tersungkur di atas lantai. "Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu!" desis Sasuke dengan suara mengancam.

Kurama tertawa hambar. Ia kembali menatap lekat wajah adiknya yang terlihat pucat. "Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Naruto terlihat menyedihkan dengan sikapnya saat ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSF** N


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material profit from it.**

 **Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, hurt/comfort, family**

 **Warning : Gender switch, OOC, OC, typo(s)**

 **Note : Dilarang copy paste sebagian maupun keseluruhan isi fict ini maupun fict milik saya lainnya! Yang masih bandel saya kutuk terus ngejomblo seumur hidup!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **To Be With You**

 **Chapter** **9** **:** **Tolong Aku!**

 **By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

.

.

.

" _Lord help me!_

 _Lord help me!_

 _Lord help me!"_ _  
_ _(Lailah Gifty Akita, Pearls of Wisdom: Great Mind_ _)_

.

.

.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Naruto membuat suasana hening seketika. Udara terasa sangat berat. Perhatian mereka kini tertuju pada Naruto yang terduduk di atas lantai. Saat ini Naruto tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apa pun. Ekspresinya datar hingga sulit untuk membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kau harus konsultasi dengan psikiater—"

Kekehan Naruto memotong ucapan Shikamaru. Wanita itu mendongak, menatap lurus Shikamaru yang balas menatapnya dengan berbagai macam emosi; sedih, khawatir, simpati, dan duka cita.

"Mereka sudah membawaku ke psikiater terbaik, Shika," bisik Naruto. Wanita itu mendesah panjang lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan dan menudukkan diri di sofa terdekat. Ia tidak yakin sampai berapa lama bisa bertahan. Kedua kakinya tidak bertenaga. "Psikiater itu tidak bisa membuat suara-suara di dalam kepalaku pergi," ujarnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan. "Suara-suara itu tidak mau pergi," sambungnya sembari memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia menunjuk kepalanya sendiri, "Mereka terus bicara di dalam kepalaku. Di sini. Ya. Di sini."

Rapuh. Naruto terlihat begitu rapuh hingga Sasuke yakin jika wanita itu bisa hancur kapan saja.

"Ini hukuman yang harus kujalani atas kejahatan besar yang kulakukan."

"Bukan salahmu!" tegas Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pria itu berlutut di hadapan Naruto. Digenggamnya kedua tangan wanita itu yang terasa begitu dingin. "Kau tidak bisa melawan takdir—"

"Bisakah kau mengatakan itu pada keluarga korban?" potong Naruto. Suaranya tercekat. Shikamaru memaki dalam hati. Dia tidak suka melihat kekosongan di kedua mata Naruto. Kekosongan itu membuat Naruto terlihat tidak hidup. "Mereka memiliki keluarga, Shika, sama seperti kita."

Ia menjeda untuk mengambil napas panjang. "Aku memisahkan seorang ibu dari anaknya. Aku memisahkan ayah dari anaknya. Aku memisahkan adik dari kakaknya. Aku memisahkan mereka," gumamnya setengah berbisik. "Terkadang aku bertanya; kenapa malaikat pencabut nyawa tidak mengambil nyawaku juga? Kenapa aku harus bertahan hidup dengan semua penyesalan ini?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ditatapnya Shikamaru lurus. "Katakan, Shikamaru, kenapa aku harus hidup?"

Keheningan meraja.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku berusaha keras untuk melawan suara-suara itu," terangnya. Kedua tangannya gemetar hebat. Raganya serapuh jiwanya.

Terkadang ia merasa hilang pegangan. Naruto tahu jika ia tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang dirasakannya. Semua salahnya. Salahnya karena tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Salahnya karena tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri bahagia.

Ia lalu menatap kakak dan wajah sahabat-sahabatnya secara bergantian. "Aku tidak boleh membuat keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatku sedih, bukan?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Tidak ada satu orang pun di dalam ruangan itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" tegas Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membunuh diriku sendiri," sambungnya dengan seringai khasnya. "Aku akan hidup untuk mengganggu kalian. Jadi jangan khawatir!"

Kurama tidak berkata apa pun. Pria itu menghambur dan memeluk adiknya erat. Dia menenggelamkan kepala pada bahu adiknya yang kurus. Kurama memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk adik kandungnya.

"Kau tahu jika kami semua mencintaimu, kan?" bisik Kurama lembut. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto. "Kau tahu jika kau sangat berharga, bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum.

"Kami akan membantumu," kata Kurama. "Kita akan mengusir suara-suara itu dari dalam kepalamu," sambungnya. "Kau tidak sendirian. Kami akan selalu bersamamu."

Kurama terdiam sejenak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara yang sedari tadi belum buka suara. "Dei, kau bisa menyembuhkan Naruto, kan?"

Deidara tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Kita akan berjuang bersama-sama."

Sasuke masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang disaksikan oleh kedua matanya. Tidak seperti sahabatnya yang lain, pria itu memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di kediaman Uzumaki, sementara Kurama, Deidara, Itachi dan Shikamaru berdiskusi mengenai kondisi Naruto di ruang kerja pribadi Kurama.

"Hei, apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

Naruto menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng pelan. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang kini mendudukkan diri tepat di samping kirinya. "Kalian pasti menganggapku gila," bisiknya sembari menyandarkan kepala pada bahu bidang Sasuke.

Hening.

"Kalian pasti menganggapku gila karena aku sendiri yakin jika diriku mulai gila," sambung Naruto masih dengan nada suara yang sama.

Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap lengan atas Naruto. Dia mengecup kening Naruto dan menjawab, "Kita akan sama-sama berjuang. Kau akan sembuh. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Lidahnya mendadak kaku. PikiDalam hati dia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menangkap rasa sakit yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Wanita itu selalu bersikap tegar. Dia menyembunyikan kesedihan dan ketakutannya dibalik senyuman hangatnya.

Pria itu memejamkan mata. Naruto adalah Naruto. Wanita itu selalu menjadi matahari untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya, sementara dirinya sendiri berada dalam kegelapan pekat yang mungkin bisa saja menenggelamkannya. Membawanya pergi bersama kesedihan dan rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti dirinya dengan hebat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan pendeknya. Ia menunduk. Tatapannya bersirobok dengan Naruto. Dalam keheningan yang terasa tak berujung keduanya terdiam, saling menatap.

"Aku..." Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Pria itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimat yang sudah berada di ujung lidahnya. Entahlah. Ia merasa jika dirinya tidak bisa menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menghibur Naruto. Sasuke merasa jika kalimat penghiburan terdengar seperti omong kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," sambung Naruto. "Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku baik-baik saja."

 _Kau tidak baik-baik saja,_ batin Sasuke. "Berhenti bersikap seperti ini!" Sasuke berdecak saat Naruto menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja," sambungnya.

Sasuke menjeda untuk mengambil napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. "Menangislah saat kau ingin menangis. Izinkan kami untuk tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan mata saat Sasuke menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan menyembunyikan penderitaanmu dari kami. Bagi penderitaan itu pada kami walau hanya sedikit."

Sasuke berusaha mengusir perasaan sedih yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Dia harus bersikap kuat karena Naruto membutuhkannya. Naruto tidak memerlukan simpati saat ini. Yang wanita itu perlukan adalah dukungan moril dari semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kau memiliki kami," sambung Sasuke saat Naruto membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya. "Jadi jangan pernah berpikir jika kau sendirian."

Naruto tersenyum. Dia merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Apalagi yang harus dikeluhkannya? Tuhan menjawab doanya. Tuhan menurunkan malaikat-malaikatnya untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dari kegelapan yang tak berujung, bukan hanya satu malaikat tapi sembilan malaikat tampan.

Di tempat lain, Tayuya menengadahkan kepala. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Langit yang dilihatnya sama birunya, tapi tanah yang diinjaknya terasa berbeda.

Dia merasa terasing.

Tumbuh besar dan menetap lama di luar negeri ternyata membuatnya merasa terasing di negerinya sendiri. Tokyo terlihat sangat sibuk siang ini. Dengan langkah pelan wanita itu berjalan, melewati trotoar Kota Tokyo yang sibuk.

Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Apa Tokyo memang seperti ini?

Orang-orang terlihat berada di dunianya sendiri. Mereka berjalan cepat, seolah mengejar waktu.

Rasa sepi menyergapnya. Namun secepat datangnya, rasa itu pun menghilang dengan cepat. Tidak lama lagi. Tidak lama lagi dia tidak akan merasa kesepian. Dia akan kembali bahagia. Seseorang akan menemaninya.

Ya. Tayuya berjanji jika orang itu akan menemaninya.

 _Tidak lama lagi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To help yourself, you must be yourself. Be the best that you can be. When you make a mistake, learn from it, pick yourself up and move on.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **Dave Pelzer**_ _ **)**_ _  
_

.

.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku jika Tokyo bisa terasa sangat sepi," Tayuya bergumam pelan sementara kedua matanya menatap ke sekeliling. Bangungan-bangunan beton berdiri, menjulang tinggi di sekelilingnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Tayuya merasa sepi dan kecil di kota besar ini.

Kota ini dirasakannya sangat tidak ramah. Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja. Namun Tayuya tidak bisa menyingkirkan rasa sepi itu dalam dirinya.

Jiwanya yang rapuh terus berteriak protes, memintanya untuk meninggalkan kota ini secepat mungkin. Jiwanya menggigil ketakutan meminta dilepaskan. Namun tidak. Tayuya tidak akan pergi dengan mudah karena rasa sepi itu tidak akan pergi walau dia meninggalkan kota atau negara ini. Rasa sepi itu akan terus mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi karena dia memang telah ditinggalkan.

Tayuya telah ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang selalu membuat dunia hitam putihnya menjadi berwarna. Wanita itu telah ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang memberinya alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Sosok yang selama ini telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, karenanya untuk kali ini ia yang akan membawa kebahagiaan itu untuknya.

Tayuya memejamkan mata. Senyum di wajah cantiknya terkembang, terlihat ganjil.

 _Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Sebentar lagi. Tolong tunggu aku sebentar lagi._

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu semua kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Naruto bersyukur karena keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya memperlakukannya seperti biasanya. _Well,_ mereka mungkin lebih _protective_ tapi selebihnya mereka tetap bersikap biasa.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka akan memperlakukannya seperti orang normal lainnya. Mereka tidak memandangnya sebelah mata. Mereka tidak takut padanya, dan mereka tidak menganggapnya orang gila.

Mereka memperlakukannya sebagai Naruto yang mereka kenal.

"Kenapa Ibu memberinya bagian yang lebih besar?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan nada protes itu diucapkan oleh Kurama, pagi ini. Pria itu menekuk keningnya dalam, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sarapan paginya.

Kushina menaikkan kedua alisnya. Dia menatap piring milik kedua anaknya. "Kenapa kau melihat ibu seperti itu?" Ia balik bertanya saat Kurama menatapnya dengan ekspresi cemberut. "Ibu memberimu bagian yang sama," sambungnya tapi Kurama terlihat tidak setuju. Dengan sumpitnya Kurama menunjuk ikan bakar yang ada di piring milik Naruto.

Putra kedua keluarga Namikaze itu merasa jika ikan milik Naruto jauh lebih besar daripada miliknya.

"Demi Tuhan, Kurama, kau bahkan belum menyentuh ikan bakar bagianmu," tegur Kushina sembari memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Dia memang rakus, Bu," cibir Naruto dengan desisan sinis. "Di bagian dunia lain ada banyak orang yang sulit mendapatkan makanan, sementara kau malah protes karena ikan bakar milikmu lebih kecil?"

Kurama berdecak, "Jadi kau mau menukarnya dengan millikku atau tidak?"

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Ia menarik piring-piring makanannya untuk mendekat. Naruto mendelik, mendesis saat Kurama melotot ke arahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak mensyukuri apa yang kau miliki?" sambungnya sembari menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia kembali mengingatkan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Naruto merasa jika Kurama kurang mensyukuri apa yang dimilikinya saat ini, atau mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya ia memang tidak rela untuk memberikan ikan bakar miliknya pada Kurama. Entahlah.

"Omong-omong kapan nenek pulang?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia terkikik saat melihat ibunya menepuk punggung tangan kanan Kurama yang berusaha menarik piring ikan bakar milik Naruto ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?" keluh Kurama. Masih ada nada kesal yang terselip dalam suaranya. Kedua alisnya menyatu tiap kali Naruto menyuapkan potongan daging ikan bakar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dua hari lagi nenek kalian pulang," jawab Kushina. Naruto hanya mengangguk samar mendengarnya. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti untuk beberapa saat hingga seorang pelayan datang membawa seorang tamu bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Kurama, setengah berteriak. Ia mengaduh saat Kushina memukul kepalanya dengan sumpit. "Bu!" protesnya yang sama sekali tidak diidahkan oleh Kushina.

Kushina memasang senyum ramah dan berkata, "Senang melihatmu di sini," katanya membuat Kurama memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

Sasuke mengangguk samar lalu mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Naruto. "Sudah," jawabnya pendek. "Saya datang untuk menjemput Naruto—"

"Apa kau tidak bekerja?" potong Kurama.

"Aku mengambil cuti," jawab Sasuke pendek. "Kenapa?" tanyanya saat Kurama mendelik ke arahnya. "Apa seorang CEO tidak boleh mengambil cuti?"

"Tidak!" bentak Kurama. "Seorang CEO harus bekerja lebih keras demi anak buahnya," sambungnya dengan ekspresi serius. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Seharusnya kau mementingkan kepentingan ank buahmu, bukan mementingkan masalah asmaramu—"

"Kurama, bisa kau berhenti bicara?" potong Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Kurama berdeham pelan dan dengan gerakan perlahan dia menundukkan kepala. Kurama selalu tahu kapan waktunya untuk mengalah pada Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala samar. Sifat antik Kurama terkadang membuatnya sakit kepala. Dengan gerakan pelan dia melap sisi-sisi bibir dengan serbet. "Aku segera kembali," katanya sembari menatap lurus Sasuke.

"Kalian akan pergi kencan?" tanya Kushina setelah Naruto pergi untuk mengambil tas tangannya di kamar. Sasuke mengangguk samar. "Boleh aku tahu kemana kalian akan pergi—"

"Rahasia, Bu!" sambar Naruto dari belakang punggung Kushina. Ia merangkul ibunya dari belakang sebelum mengecup pipi kanan wanita paruh baya itu. "Jangan mengatakannya Sasuke. Dia bisa mengikuti kita," ujarnya. Tatapannya tidak terlepas dari Kurama yang tertangkap basah tengah memasang telinganya.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mengganggu acara kencan kalian," kata Kushina dengan ekspresi serius. "Ya, maksud ibu padamu, Kurama," sambungnya saat Kurama menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri. "Pergilah!" kata Kushina lagi.

"Kalian harus pulang tepat pukul tujuh malam!" teriak Kurama dari ruang makan saat Naruto dan Sasuke berlalu pergi. "Bu, kenapa Ibu mengizinkan Sasuke pergi membawa Naruto?"

Kushina tidak menjawab. Wanita itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Kurama bergerak dari tempat duduknya saat Kushina berdiri dan berbalik pergi. "Ayolah, Bu, dia Uchiha Sasuke."

"Lalu?"

Sebuah desahan napas keras meluncur dari mulut Kurama. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya jika ibunya akan memberi restu dengan mudahnya pada Sasuke. "Sasuke seorang _player_ ," katanya. "Bagaimana jika dia melukai perasaan lembut Naruto?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Kau hanya cemburu."

Kurama tertawa keras mendengarnya. Dia melempar kedua tangannya ke udara. "Aku cemburu? Yang benar saja!"

"Ya. Kau cemburu," sahut Kushina sembari menunjuk dada Kurama. "Kau takut kehilangan perhatian dan cinta adikmu hingga kau bersikap seperti ini."

Kurama melipat kedua tanganny di depan dada. Dia menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu."

"Kau cemburu, Namikaze Kurama!" Kushina bersikeras. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Naruto tetap akan mencintaimu. Hal itu sama sekali tidak akan berubah walau ada seorang pria yang mengisi hatinya nanti," sambungnya dengan senyum lembut yang menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto semangat.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Naruto. "Disneyland?" ujarnya. "Woah, coba lihat ekspresimu itu," kata Sasuke. Ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat melihat binar di kedua mata Naruto. "Setelah puas di Disneyland, aku akan mengantarmu ke Harajuku dan malamnya aku akan membawamu ke Roppongi."

"Roppongi?" beo Naruto. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawaku ke sana."

Satu alis Sasuke diangkat naik. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Naurot mengangkat bahunya sama. "Entahlah. Rasanya kurang cocok denganmu."

Sasuke tertawa renyah. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Naruto dan berkata, "Kau sama sekali tidak mengenalku," ujarnya. "Karena itu aku akan membuatmu mengenalku lebih baik."

.

.

.

Terus terang, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan berhasil membuatnya segembira ini. Pria itu bahkan tidak menolak saat Naruto memintanya mengenakan sebuah bando dengan hiasan telinga kelinci berwarna merah muda saat di Disneyland.

Sasuke bahkan tidak menolak saat Naruto memintanya mengantri hanya untuk mendapatkan satu cone es krim cokelat. Dia bahkan kembali dengan satu kantung besar gula kapas bersamanya.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi saat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum mendudukkan diri di samping kanan Naruto. Keringat membuat kaos putih yang dikenakannya lengket.

"Maaf, kau aku membuatmu repot."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak masalah. Aku suka direpotkan olehmu."

Hening.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat Naruto tertawa lepas.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika kau tidak suka direpotkan olehku?" ujar Naruto setelah tawanya reda. "Coba lihat bagaimana cepatnya hati manusia berubah."

"Tidak ada yang berubah, Naruto," jawab Sasuke. Wajah pria itu begitu dekat hingga Naruto yakin jika ia nyaris lupa cara bernapas karenanya. "Dari dulu aku masih suka direpotkan olehmu," sambungnya sebelum menempelkan mulutnya pada mulut Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kau menciumku?" bisik Naruto saat ciuman itu berakhir. Ia berdeham, kedua pipinya memerah sementara jantungnya berdetak sangat heboh. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

Oh, ingin sekali Naruto menghajar wajah tampan yang menyiratkan ekspresi penuh kemenangan itu.

"Menurutmu apa?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Dasar bodoh!" bisik Sasuke. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Artinya aku—"

"Kakak?!"

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Ia mengumpat di dalam hati. Dia bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada siapa pun yang dengan lancang sudah berani memotong kalimat pernyataan cintanya pada Naruto.

"Kak?"

Kata itu kembali terdengar. Lebih lembut kali ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling memandang. Dalam hitungan yang sama mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara dimana seorang wanita muda berambut merah berdiri tidak jauh dari kursi taman yang tengah mereka duduki.

"Lama tidak berjumpa," ucap Tayuya dengan senyum yang terlihat memikat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Sampai jumpa dichap selanjutnya!**

 **#WeDoCareAboutSF** N


End file.
